Fix The World Up For You
by shopluvva33
Summary: THIS STORY IS ADOPTED FROM Twilightaddict471993! In this story vampires imprint. When Edward sees Bella Swan, the new girl, Edwards knows he has found his imprint, but Bella doesnt want to know. Will their love win out or will someone get in the way?
1. Chapter 1

**PLEASE READ THIS NOTE, IT IS VERY IMPORTANT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Hello Readers, **

**Please read this note it is very important.**

**I have adopted this story from Twilightaddict471993 and all the chapters up until 17 are written by her.**

**All of the chapters that are written after the chapter that says "Shopluvva will start writing now" are written by me. **

**So if you are going to review on any of the first 17 chapters, you can tell me what you think about it, but not what i could have dont better.**

**Because i didnt write that part.**

**But after chapter 17 be free to tell me what you think of my writing and give me constructive critism!**

**I still love reviews though.**

**I would like to thank Twilightaddict471993 for giving me her story.**

**Thank you **

**-Shopluvva33**

All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, but the plot is mine.

Chapter 1

BPOV

"Good to see you, Bells" Charlie said after I'd hugged him and handed him my suitcase.

"You too, Char- Dad" I replied.

We were soaked by the time we got to the cruiser, but Forks will do that I guess. _Now I remember why me and mom hated this place so much, _I thought. I'd forgotten how much it used to rain here, and how green it was.

The car drive was extremely awkward and silent. After the wheather conversation, which lasted less than three minutes, and Mom's well being, which probably took ten seconds, there was nothing really left to say between us. My eyes kept dashing to the time, only to see that it has been no more than five minutes since the last time I'd looked. _Please, Charlie, just say something!_

"So.." he started slowly.

"You looking forward to starting new school?"

_Was that really the best you could do?_ I fought back my grimace as I answered.

"Yeah, I suppose... but I'm just not really one for attention"

"Oh, you'll be fine. But be sure to keep out of the way of the ball in gym, okay?"

At that we both had to laugh. My clumsiness was impossible not to find comical, and I was grateful to Charlie that he'd said something to brighten the mood in the car before we fell into the same silence and the whole awkward atmosphere filled the car again causing me to sigh heavily.

Finally after an hour we arrived at Charlie's house. Nothing had changed inside or out. Same white paint on the outside wall, same old-fashioned windows, the only thing in the living-room that had changed was the plasma screen T.V., the same cupboard doors my mom had put on all those years ago, and the rooms still had that same wallpaper. I was silently praying that there would at least be a few changes in my room, and was relieved to see that obviously my oold small bed had been replaced by a larger one with a purple covers and a desk with a study-lamp and laptop had been placed in the corner.

Charlie left me to unpack my things after I'd thanked him for the changes in my room. There wasn't really much to unpack, of course, as most of my clothes in Phoenx would be unsuitable for Forks wheather. Once I was done I just sat byt he window allowing a few tears to spill as I looked upon he mossy green that covered the trees and and the rocks and compared it to my home, the place I longed to be and would miss.

_Well, _I thought,_ you're here now so better get used to it_.

I wiped away my tears quickly, then remembering with somewhat dread and horror that tomorrow I would have to face going to a new school. Oh, the fun!

The next day after breakfast with Charlie:

"Dad, you didn't!" I asked as I began to bounce on the spot in excitment while I looked at the Red Chevy in the driveway next to the cruiser.

"Yeah I did. Its all yours, Bells" Charlie replied grinning, pleased that I liked it.

"Thank you so much, Dad!!" I hugged him as I said this.

Normally we wouldn't have intimate exchanges like this but I couldn't resist. But he didn't seem to mind, he just laughed and smiled even larger at me. We got out of the hug a little embarassed now, both of us looking at the ground as he said he hoped that I have a good day at school. _Yeah, like thats going to happen. _

At school:

I walked into the cosy little office and went up to the counter where a middle-aged women sat behind it with the name tag "Mrs. Cope" written on it. She looked up and smiled at me as I walked up.

"Can I help you, dear?" she asked pleasently.

"Em, I'm Isabella Swan, I'm new here" my cheeks starting to feel hot and I knew I was blushing.

"Oh, yes. Here's your schedule" she went through some papers till she found the right one and handed it to me. She hoped I had a nice day and I smiled at her trying to ignore the sarcasim in my thoughts.

I took deep breaths as I waited outside the class room door._ I can do this, I can do this,_ I chanted in my head till I found the courage to walk through the door. It was exactly like I feared, a few students stared at me as I went to get my slip signed by the teacher. When I said my name all the other students looked up too. I blushed, of course, and tripped on my way to my desk as they all continued to stare at me.

"Hey, you're Isabella, right?" I looked up to see an asian boy talking to me.

"Its just Bella" I replied.

"I'm Eric, do you need help finding your next class?" he asked.

"I think I can find it" I was trying to give him a hint to leave me alone, but it obviously wasn't working.

"What's your next class?"

"Erm... History"

"Oh" he looked a little upset by that fact, obviously he wasn't in that class "Well, I can still walk you there?"

Obviously there was no getting rid of him for now so I just came in and let him.

He wouldn't stop asking me questions all the way to my history class, while I tried to answer him best I could resisting the urge to run away from him screaming as I go. He sounded hopeful when he said that maybe we would have other classes together and I prayed to God in my head that he wouldn't be, but I knew even if he wasn't in my other classes another meeting was inevitable while I was in Forks, so I could only hope and pray that when the time came I would be able to run away quick enough. Without falling.

Every class I entered someone always introduced themselves and offered to walk me to class, I never once needed the map. Some of the people I met were nice and I found I liked being in the company of some of them. There was a girl called Angela who I talked to and another girl called who was in two of my classes. They both seemed pretty nice and I could tell that me and Angela would at least be very good friends since she was very much like me, while Jessica seemed to be the opposite of me but I was sure that with her friendly and bubbly personality I could still get along with her easily.

Lunch came sooner that I expected and the morning had just seemed to go by in a blur. Jessica and Angela walked by my side as we went into the cafeteria both talking about teachers and the cute boys in this school. I tried to appear like I was interested when I really didn't see the point in either subject, though now I thought about it that teacher Mr. Mason was the only one who made me stand up in class and also appeared to be a very strict teacher now I thought about. It was with my discovery of my new found hate for this teacher that I soon found myself caught up in their conversation also.

They took me to the table where the rest of Jessica's friends were sat whose names I forgot as soon they told me them. Everyone continued to make conversation with me, and all the while I wished they would just leave me be, but I knew that if I was actually going to get friends here I was going to have to play along and pretend to be attentive.

As they all talked about something or other which I couln't be bothered to listen to anymore my eyes began to wander across the cafeteria. I spotted Eric at the other end of the cafeteria who waved at me and I hoped he wouldn't come over here to talk, luckily he stayed where he was and got back to his own conversations. Then, that was when _they_ came into my view.

They were at the very far end of the cafeteria, far way from me as possible. They were all very beautiful. They all had chalky pale skin and coal black eyes. There were five of them. Three boys and two girls. The first guy was big and muscled and had the look of a body builder. The second wasn't as large but still muscular with honey-blond curly hair. The third was more younger looking than the others and had bronze messy hair. The first girl was skinny with short spiky black hair. And the second girl had long wavy blond hair and was probably the most beautiful out of the five. I just couldn't look away from them because of there inhuman beauty. But that was exactly what it was. _Inhuman_ beauty. They were just too beautiful to be real.

It was then that I suddenly realised that the third boy, who was the most handsome man I'd ever, ever seen in the whole of my life, had been staring at me the whole time I'd been looking at them. But he wasn't staring at me the same way the other students were, he was looking at me almost in amazment. It was strange. He just kept looking at me, though, even though he knew I had caught him staring. His lips were parted, his chest was quickly falling up and down with ragged breathing, and his eyes were shining with an emotion I couldn't understand.

Why was thing beautiful boy, who I had never seen before, staring at me like... like he was in love with me?

EPOV

Earlier that day:

Why was I feeling this way? I felt almost excited, as if I was anxious for something to happen. I knew that something was coming. I could feel it, something was about to change, but not in a bad way. The strange thing was, I was longing for the change to take place, for it to enter my life, whatever it was, so I could feel some kind of relief. I'd had this feeling since late yesterday afternoon. I'd never felt this way in over a hundred years, not in my human life nor in my vampire existance.

"Edward, we need to get to school!" Alice called. She sounded excited for some reason I could not fathom.

She'd been hiding something from me for days now ever since she had that vision. I wished I knew what had happened in her vision because I was sure that it had something to do with what I was feeling now and what was going to come soon.

I came down the stairs at vampire speed. There was nothing unusual about that since we didn't have to pretend here, we could be who we truly were at home unlike when we were at school and had to be normal. Having to walk at human pace, talk at human speed and having to hold back our strengh. How I hated listening to their human trivial thoughts! I hated what girls would think about me, it was disgusting.

_Edward, what's the matter with you?- _Jasper's said in my mind.

Of course he could sense my longing which even I myself could not currently understand. I just shook my head to him.

During the drive to school the simple longing which I had felt before had now transformed into something stronger, painful even with my desperation to find what I mysteriously drawn to. I could feel it pulling me closer and closer to where or what I needed. Though it was painful I could not find it in me to fight against it, I did not want to fight against it. The pain was not decreasing at any level, but I was subconsiously aware that a little relief was becoming more defined inside me as I became nearer to Forks high school. I felt something present here, and I was desperate to run and find whatever it was drawing me closer and crush it close to my chest.

As I made my way to class the pull in my heart was yelling at me to go in the other direction and it took every ounce of my strengh to keep going the way I was meant to. It was even worst when all I could do was sit still in class and pretend to listen to the teacher when all I wanted to do was scream out from my pain and frustration that I felt. _When would this agony end!?_

I was so caught up in my internal dilemma that I found it impossible to consentrate on any of the thoughts in the minds of those around me. I would not be able to listen to them even if I wanted to. I tried to listen to some random boy's thoughts to take my mind of the torment within me.

_Wow, she is hot! Bella Swan... She is the most beautiful thing I've seen in my whole life!!_

I vaguely recognised the "voice" as that of Eric Yorkie. But I didn't care about what he was thinking. As soon as I began to listen to his thoughts my mind was back to the pain which had not lessened, if anything it had only become worse than what it was before.

The morning seemed to take longer than it ever had before. An hour seemed like an eternity for me. I was not aware of what expression I was wearing on my face but I'm sure it was distorted with the pain I was feeling now. My assumption was confirmed when I saw my face pass in Mike Newton's mind. My jaw was clenched tightly shut so that I would not call out. If this pain had been inflicted on a human man for any lengh of time he would have surely been killed from it within seconds.

Luch finally came, and I had never been more desperate for the effect of Jasper's calming waves and I tried to keep at a quick human pace instead of going at full vampire speed to the cafeteria. Surely enough, as I came closer to the cafeteria the pull in my chest grew more and more. It was in the cafeteria. Whatever it was it was actually going to be there at my next destination. I became all the more desperate.

When I reached the table I found with horror that Jasper was not there yet. _No!_ _Please Jasper get here soon before my dead heart explodes!_

After what seemed like hours, when in fact it was only two minutes at the most, Jasper arrived with Alice at his side and also followed by Emmett and Rosalie.

Jasper immediatly sensed that I was going through some kind of pain and sent some calming waves to me but my angony and desperation did not subside, it stayed same as ever. _What the hell is going on?!_ I thought.

_What the fuck is wrong with you?_- Jasper.

I shook my head frantically "I don't know" I said in a desperate voice low enough for humans not to hear.

They were all looking at me worried now.

_Dude, what's up?-_ Emmett

_No weirder than he usually is really-_ Rosalie

_Edward, this is really uncomfortable-_ Jasper

_It won't be long now!-_ Alice

Alice's thoughts would have bothered me if it wasn't for the state of agony I was currently in. I started to scan the room of humans, all talking and laughing with their friends. None of them held any particular importance to me yet I felt as though there was something here vitally important, important to me, something that my life depended on entirely.

Then, everything went quiet. I knew people were still talking, but I couldn't hear them. It was like I was underwater, the sounds were muffled. Everything felt as though it were slowing, but not entirely stopping. My eyes continued to take in everyone, until... they settled on one.

I that one moment, as soon as my eyes stopped on her, everything, my existance, my whole world and everything in it, was changed.

The most beautiful girl, woman, was sat across the cafeteria from me. No vampire's beauty in my eyes could compare to her face. Dark wavy brown hair went down her back, fair ivory skin, full pink lips, and those large chocolate brown eyes which I now so desperatly wanted to stare into for hours and hours on end.

If I had been heavily breathing before it was nothing to how ragged my breathing was now that I'd actually seen her. I did not know her, I had never seen her before, never heard her voice, but I knew right then that this girl was the only thing that would be able to hold my existance together now. I felt as if the whole of my very being was being pulled away from my body all together and was no longer mine. It was her's. Her's and her's alone. I would never be able to get it back. But I didn't want it back. This change taking place in my existance was permanent, unbreakable, unconditional and eternal.

Though this had only just happened, I now knew that I would do anything for her. I f someone or something were to hurt her in anyway whatsoever I would not allow them to go unanswered, if any difficulty were to occur in her life I would do anything and everything in my power to fix it. The ties of my family were nothing in comparison to what I now felt for this one little human who had forever changed my existance. I would die for her in the literal sense of the world.

_Okay, what the fuck is happening?!-_ Emmett

It was then I realised I'd been staring at her for a long time. I very reluctently turned to face my family. It was painful to look away, even more painful than before. I quickly looked back at her and immediatly felt at peace again.

Then she started to look around the cafeteria, just studying her new classmates I assumed. It was then I realised that this must be the new girl everyone had been thinking about. Isabella Marie Swan. I remembered what Eric Yorkie had thought about her before and felt my rage rise in me. But all I could do now was look at my beautiful Isabella._ My?_ I thought to myself. I felt a surge of sadness go through me when I realised that she was not mine. No, not yet. I felt hope and happiness enter me when I though that I would eventually be able to talk to her maybe. I began to very excited thinking about being able to talk to her face to face.

Suddenly her eyes paused on our table. She continued to look at my siblings for a while, I knew she had noticed me but not as an individual. I wanted so much for her to look at me, I thought about maybe dropping something to make her look at me, or even waving both my hands in the air. _Yeah, that will get her notice you. Idiot!_

Then, she actually looked at me. I started to feel warm and fuzzy inside She continued to look at me with a curious expression on her face. I knew she would be thinking it strange that... wait a minute! I couldn't read her mind. _What? _So the one person's thoughts I actually want to hear and I can't?

The look between us continued and if possible my breathing became even more ragged than ever.

"Alice, what's wrong with him?" Rosalie asked obviously annoyed.

There was a pause, and in their minds I saw Alice's happy expression.

"Edward's found his imprint!" She sang.

Everyone turned to look at me in shock.

Yes, it was true. Isabella Marie Swan. My imprint.


	2. Chapter 2

**All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. I don't own Twilight, just the plot in this.**

**Review!**

Chapter Two

BPOV

Why was he staring at me like that? I knew I should be thinking this guy was a freak but I just couldn't find it in me to call him that, even if it was in my mind. Though he may appear strange with his beautiful face I could never think of him as a freak. I saw the others at the table eyeing him curiously and they seemed to be exchanging words now but their lips were moving so quickly I wasn't sure. He never said a word to them, just kept looking at me.

I finally decided it was time to look away from his stare and try and join in on the conversation around me, but I could feel his stare on me the whole time. I glimpsed at him from the corner of my eye. Still staring. I quickly looked down at the table in front of me. I turned to Jessica. I had to know who they were, and more importantly who _he _was.

"Who are _they_?" I asked.

She looked to see who I was talking about, though probably already knowing. Like me she quickly looked down when she saw Edward staring but then looked up again when she saw he was only looking at me. She giggled.

"You mean the one's at the table with the guy looking at you?" she snickered. I blushed and nodded.

"That's the Cullens and the Hales. Emmett, Edward, Alice, Jasper and Rosalie. They're all adopted by Dr. Cullen and his wife, they moved here just two years ago now"

"That's really nice of them. To take in all those kids"

I looked over to _him_ again and saw that he was looking at me with a tiny smile playing on his parted lips. It seemed like... in adoration somehow. I looked down again.

"Well, I think Mrs. Cullen can't have kids or something" she sniffed. _What a bitch! That doesn't lessen their kindness you know!_

"And they're all together!" she exclaimed "You know Emmett and Rosalie then Jasper and Alice"

_Oh, he's not single. _I couldn't understand why that upset me so much.

"Only Edward is single. The one still staring at you" she snicked again.

I actually felt relief when I heard this, but I dismissed the feeling as soon as it came.

I glanced back at the one I now knew was called Edward. He _still_ staring at me. I was beginning to get the feeling that he probably wouldn't stop staring at me even if the whole room went up in flames. I tried, with no avail, to stop looking back at him, but I just couldn't stop glancing every few minutes. Everytime I looked he was still staring. _Will he ever get bored of this!?_ I though angrily, he was making me uncomfortable. Yet at the same time the look he was giving me and the fact he wouldn't look away made butterflies flutter in my stomach.

Finally, I decided enough was enough and managed to persuade Jessica and Angela that it was time to leave the cafeteria and go to class. My next class was biology (**;I think you know who's going to be there;)**.

As I walked out the cafeteria his eyes continued to follow me until I went through the doors and even then I caught glances of him trying to still look at me, going on the very edge of his chair and leaning far away from the table.

EPOV

_No! Please don't go!_ My thoughts begged Isabella as she walked out the cafeteria with her friends. The pain instantly started to come back in my chest as she walked further away from me.

_Go on then, _Alice said in her head.

I looked over to her. She looked over in the direction Isabella had gone. I smiled at her and quickly got up from my seat.

_She prefers the name Bella. _She "called".

Bella. Beautiful Bella.

BPOV

I rushed to my locker. The corridor was nearly empty apart from the footsteps I could hear walking around the corner.

I tripped on my boots and dropped all my books to floor.

I was aware of someone helping me pick the books up and I silently thanked them as we stood up.

"Don't worry about it" a velvet voice spoke. I looked up and gasped. It was _him_.

He looked deep into my eyes and I into his. I became a little dazed and seemed he did too. "Thanks anyway" I mumbled looking down again.

He handed me the rest of my books and our hands touched. His hand was freezing, but I barely registered that fact. When we touched a current of electricity seemed to pass through us and I gasped once again.

Before I knew it his large white hands were fisted in my hair and he quickly pulled my face to his and his icy lips moved against my own.

It was the most amazing feeling I had ever felt in my life. I didn't react at first, I didn't want him to think I was easily won, but I couldn't stop myself, I soon kissed back. Our lips moved in sync with each other. His tongue swept across my bottom lip and I parted my lips for entrance. Our tongues met for a moment, then I turned unresponsive and tried to push him away. He was obviously wondering why I'd stopped so he looked back at me curiously.

I glared at him while he wore a somewhat hurt expression.

"What the hell did you do that for!?" I hissed angry.

"Bella, I-" he started but I held up my hand to stop him and walked away from his embrace.

_Why had I done that?! How could I_?! I'd given my first kiss to a guy I didn't even know! But worst of all, I had enjoyed it. I hadn't wanted to stop when I'd pushed him away, I'd wanted more, wanted to go deeper. I was disgusted with myself.

After a few minutes by myself in the empty corridors I knew the bell was going to ring soon so I made my way to biology trying desperately to get Edward Cullen and our kiss out of my mind. Of course I failed.

I handed my slip to the teacher Mr. Banner when I walked into the classroom. I made my way over to the desk he'd pointed to where I was going to sit and I stopped dead in my tracks. Messy bronze hair, pale skin, black eyes_. Shit!_

EPOV

_How could I have done that_?! I thought angrily to myself.

My heart was gripped with pain as I realised what she must think of me now. And worst still I couldn't find out from simply reading her mind. But I knew it would be stupid to dwell on the hope that she might even consider for a second being with me again. I just couldn't help myself when our hands had touched. She was so close to me, close enough to reach out and touch. The warmth coming from her body and the way her lips moved as she talked, though she had said little, it was too much for my self-control to not just hold her body to mine. But when our hands had actually _touched_ every ounce of my self-control was gone in an instant. The need to have her closer had overwhelmed me.

The kiss was the most incredible and beautiful thing I had ever experienced in my existance. I allowed my mind to dwell a long time on how wonderful it had felt to finally have her close to me and to kiss those soft warm lips. But the best thing about the whole event, had been the fact that this angel, this goddess had responded to my kiss. To feel for even a moment that hope that she might want me too, the complete joy that coursed through me was indescribable.

I sat down at my seat in biology, not paying any attention to my surroundings or the thoughts of the students around me.

"I'm the new student" I heard a sweet voice say. The sound was like music to my ears.

I looked up and saw the face that had not left my mind since the moment I saw it. Unable to help myself, a smile crept upon my lips at the knowledge that Mr. Banner would have no choice put to place her next to me at the only available desk left. But I got rid of the smile quickly so that she would not see. _She doesn't need to think worse of me than she already does _I told myself.

When she saw me a look of horror came into her eyes and she stopped walking. That made my heart sink all the more as I remembered that she would hate me. If only she could know how much I loved her.

She started walking again and slowly sat next to me. Her heart was beating frantically but her facial expression was unreadable as she stared to the front of the classroom, never taking notice of me. All I could do was stare at her like I had done in the cafeteria.

After ten minutes had passed, though it seemed so much longer for me, I couldn't stand it anymore. I had to communicate with her somehow. I turned onto a clean page in my notebook so I could pass her a note, at least to say sorry for kissing her earlier.

_I'm sorry..- _No that wasn't enough. I scrubbed it out.

I sighed, then I knew what I had to say, what I was desperate to know.

I wrote again. _Can you forgive me, Bella? _Yes that was what I wanted to say. Just to know that I was forgiven, that there could be a chance to start afresh and to get to know her better. I passed her the note and watched her reaction as she read it.

She hesitated and her heartbeat grew noticeably faster.

_Why was she taking time to answer? Why was this hard for her? Did she feel the same way?_

Finally she wrote down her answer with her eyebrows scrunched together in what looked like confusion. She passed me the note and I quickly looked down to see her answer.

_First.. why did you do it?_

How could I possibly explain this to her without her being frightened of me? _Well, I'm a vampire and we do this little thing called imprinting when we find out soul mates and well.... I imprinted on you and I'm so in love with you that you should call it obsessed rather than love. _Somehow I don't think she would be fine with that explanation, but what else could I say to her. So I put the one thing I could think of.

_I don't know._

She looked at my reply and shook her head.

_You just don't kiss someone and then say "I don't know"_

I suppose I was going to have to get better at my "human" replies.

_Look, I like you and I just couldn't help myself_

_Its still a poor excuse_

_I don't know what came over me_

_I still doesn't make it okay_

_Please, Bella_

She looked up at my face. My eyes silently pleaded her to understand and forgive me. She stared into my eyes with her mouth slightly parted. _What was wrong with her?_ She looked... dazed. _Why? By what? Me?_ I began to feel warm and fuzzy inside again at the thought that I had that effect on her. She shook her head to try to remain focused on the subject but she couldn't seem to think of anything to say. I had to know something, and only she could give me the answer I needed to know.

_You kissed me back, why?_

She looked down at the table and her cheeks blushed bright red. I didn't think it was possible to adore her more than what I did, but that color on her cheeks made her look so sweet and innocent that I couldn't help but filled with awe at her beauty again.

_I don't know_

I quietly chuckled at her answer.

_You see_

A small guilty smile appeared and she blushed even more. So adorable. She looked up at me again. We stared into each others eyes for an unmeasurable period of time. If my heart could beat it would have been going very fast, just like her's was now. Just like before, the need to hold her to me, to touch her, flared as strong as before. It was like a warm glow which soon became like burning fire spreading in my veins from my heart and out into the rest of my body. It was getting harder to hold my hands back and I had to grip them together to keep from grabbing her, but I knew if I just suddenly reached out and held her my embrace as I wanted so, so much it was bound to bring attention.

We continued to stare at each other and she couldn't seem to look away just as I could not. Little did she know, or any of them know of the struggle I was battling inside. Then something I did not expect, a strain grew against my pants too.

The struggle I mentioned before... nothing compared to how it is now with an erection. If I had not being going through what I was going through I would have found the subject of me with an erection comical, but in the current situation I was in it was impossible to do so.

Our stare had become more intense if that were possible and it did no good for my already poor state of self-control.

"Miss Swan" Mr. Banner called. Having already asked her the question twice.

She looked away from me and our moment was over. For her anyway.

I did my best to look away from her as I tried to recover my self-control. My hands were shaking very hard underneath the table as my instincts to just take her up in my arms and take her somewhere I could relieve my need to do so many things I had never wanted to do in my existance before now.

After several minutes I was able to regain my self-control, though I was sure it would still weaken a little when I looked at her again. I was right, but it was manageable, only just.

I had almost forgotten what I had wanted to know before our moment. I still had to know if she forgave me for what I had done, so I passed her another note asking the same question as before, silently praying.

She looked at my note and smiled. She looked into my eyes, and after recovering from her dazed state, she nodded. I let out a big breath I had not known I'd been holding. She looked down at her book again, but I continued to look at her unable to look away from the one I loved for even a second. I would never let her out of my sight again, I vowed to myself. Even if she were not to know it most of the time, I would still look at her from afar, whenever I could. You can call it stalking if you wish, I don't care. I loved her so much. I would never allow any harm to come to her.

And I knew, someday, perhaps soon, I would make her mine as I was already hers.

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**And please, please, please, please, please review and tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own anything, but the plot! All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**By the way, to those who read this summary in "story options" some changes have now been made. For example, Bella is "dazzled" by Edward and the bad guy in this story may not be Mike but he will be a character in this story. James is also more than likely to appear too and create trouble for our lovers.**

Chapter three

BPOV

So I'd forgiven Edward. And why you ask? Because of his damn fucking beautiful eyes! Yeah, I, Bella Swan, got "dazzled" by a some greek god of a boy I hadn't even known the name of an hour ago and had only had two conversations with during that time, one of which was barely two sentences and the other was written on paper. If I had have been told I was going to do this an hour ago I would have laughed out loud and said it was impossible, but that would have been before I saw Edward Cullen.

As ridiculous as the whole thing seemed when I though it through in my head, when I though back to the looks we had shared in biology and whenever I looked into his eyes or ogled at his perfect face again, it didn't seem so stupid anymore. I wanted to know him better. It was so strange. After our little moment in biology something changed in me, like a magnetic pull inside me drawing me to him, willing me to find out more about him. But the thing that fascinated me most about him was how he continued to look at me. He'd said in his note that he liked me, and that alone was something to shock me, but when he looked at me, there was more emotion in his eyes than just a simple crush. It looked like love.

Instead of being uncomfortable as I felt his stare on me, I found that knowledge sending chills down my spine and making goosebumps appear on my arms. I looked up at him again to see him staring at me as I had suspected. A crooked grin spread across him face as his eyes met mine. I giggled nervously as I looked down again, blushing hard. I heard his quiet chuckle and that made me blush more.

_Get a grip, Bella! He's just a guy!_ The logical part of brain reasoned.

_You mean a guy who should have greek adonis written across his face! Oh... that beautiful face... _The less logical part said.

I heard a sound come from the seat next to me. It sounded like a purring sound or something. I looked at Edward questioningly but he had his head down with a pained expression on his face. It looked like he was trying to control himself. From doing what, though? I shivered thinking that maybe it was to do with me. _No! No! Don't you dare allow your mind to think that way! Of course its not about you! I mean why would it?! _

I started to feel the tension rolling of him again, like from before when we had both been looking at each other. I knew if I looked at him now it would not be a good decision to make, not after what had happened last time. I shivered as I remembered what had passed between us not minutes ago. The way his eyes had seemed to impossibly darken even more from their already black irises.

I began writing my notes down faster than before in a pointless attempt to take my mind of the boy next to me. He had also resumed writing his notes at a faster pace than before. Our hands were very close as we wrote and that didn't seem to help him or me. His breathing became heavier and my heart was thumping so fast in my chest that I though it might jump out and I was sure he could hear it because his breathing seemed to matched at the same pace.

Suddenly, our hands brushed. Big mistake it seemed.

He let out something that sounded very close to a growl and he quickly gripped onto the table edge so hard I thought it would break in two. Some of the other students looked to our desk, but soon shrugged it off and carried on with what they were doing. But I didn't. I continued to look at him concerned. His face was so distorted with pain. His face never composed and his grip on the table never relaxed. It looked like he was shaking from the effort to keep his hold on the table. I was sure I could see dents in the table. He actually looked close to tears.

I had to know what was wrong with him.

_What's wrong?_ I wrote.

He looked more pained, maybe it wasn't a good idea to communicate with him. He seemed to consider for a moment, maybe about answering my note. One of his hands lifted from the table but it was down again twice as fast. If possible his face became became _more_ tortured and his grip on the table was stronger than ever. I could now clearly see his hands sinking _into _the table's surface. _Wait! How is that possible? How can his hands be strong enough to make dents in the table? That wasn't normal.._

His tense position began to relax, only a little though, after some several minutes. That was a good sign. But I couldn't consentrate on that relief for long because when his hands lifted (slowly, as if testing himself) I could now clearly see the dents his fingers had made in the table. I don't know if he saw me looking or if he was realising his mistake, but very quickly the dents seemed to match with another patch of the wooden table, almost identical. It was like no dents were there now, they just blended in. If I hadn't watched the dents been made in the first place I wouldn't have noticed their outline, but I knew they were there.

Maybe it had been like that before. But I'm sure the other marks weren't there before. No, it wasn't possible that he could have made those dents in the first place, and it certainly wasn't possible for him to cover it up that fast.

_Stop thinking crazy, Bella_

So I shrugged it off. But the memory of those hands sinking into the table kept flashing back into my mind over and over again. _Look! It didn't happen! Get over it!_

Edward passed me a note.

_I'm alright now. I just didn't feel very well. _It said.

I looked up at him and looked at him not convinced.

_Are you sure?_

_Yes. Thank you for your concern. _He smiled at me.

The school bell rang signaling the end of class. Had it really only been an hour? It seemed so much longer, and so much had happened in that short time. I was sure it had been longer than just sixty minutes.

I collected my books and put my jacket back on. I looked up to see Edward standing quite close to me and also staring at me_. Well there's a shock_. He moved closer to my side. I could actually feel his breath on my face now, and smell it. God he smelled amazing...

The combination of looking into his eyes, smelling his sweet breath and feeling the cold air on my face left me completely and utterly dazed. I finally consentrated on reality and shook my head to clear any dazed thoughts. I focused on his face and noticed he wore a rather amused expression, but his eyes held that same loving and awed emotion he usually had when he looked at me.

I stepped back a little to put a little space between us and also to help my dazed state.

"Erm.." I started, but I couldn't think of anything to say without making a idiot of myself.

"So.. are you sure you're o-okay now?" I guess that was the best way to start a conversation with him, even if I did stutter.

"Yes. Sorry if scared you" he replied smoothly.

"No, no.. I w-was just w-worried, you know"

He seemed happy that I was concerned about him and his eyes sparkled with joy while he still looked at my face. I blushed under his stare. We both walked out of the classroom together. He still wore that happy expression, as though I'd told him the most wonderful thing in his life by simply telling him I cared. Finally he chose to speak.

"Why did you move to Forks?" he asked.

Well that was unexpected. I was a little taken back by his question. I hesitated thinking how I should start and then made the mistake of looking into his eyes.

"My mom remarried.." I slowly started

His face suddenly became hostile.

"Did he ever hurt you?! Was he mean to you?!" He almost shouted. To be honest I was a little scared of him right now.

"No, no! He never did anything like that, Phil's actually pretty cool"

His expression relaxed.

"Then why didn't you stay with them?" he asked curiously. I didn't understand why he was interested.

"Well.. Phil's a minor league baseball player, and he travels a lot"

"So your mother sent you here so she could travel with him" for some reason that made him feel sad... for me?

"No, I sort of sent myself. You see, my mom stayed with me at first but she missed him. So I figured it wouldn't hurt to spend some time with Charlie"

He looked fascinated by what I was telling him.

"But now you're unhappy" that made him look sad again.

"Why does it matter? I mean.. a lot of people are unhappy in the world"

"But you're more important than them, more important than anyone ever" he mumbled very, very quietly. I don't think I was meant to hear that. _Did he really just say that to himself?_

"What?" I asked shocked

He looked down at me. He obviously realised that I'd heard him. His expression was mortified.

"Well-.. I mean- I.." He stuttered.

He quickly turned around without another word and started walking in the other direction. Well that was odd.

EPOV

_Oh no! She'd heard me! _She must think I'm some kind of freaky obsessed stalker! Which in other people's eyes I probably was. But it had been true what I'd said. She was more important than other people, more important than anyone had ever been to me ever. I just couldn't stop myself from saying it. _Well, wait a go! Now she's never going to talk to you again!_

I could only hope that she would forget about it. Well, I suppose she forgave me for kissing her, so maybe she would forget about what she heard too. I knew better than to get my hopes up, but I couldn't help the happiness build up thinking that she would just act like nothing happened when I saw her tomorrow. _Tomorrow_... I'm sure my dead heart started doing little nervous flips at the thought of just seeing her again.

I didn't want to go to my next class, my thoughts would only be filled with Bella anyway. Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella...

I decided to go and sit in my car while waiting for school to end. I soon found myself wallowing in the familiar pain I had felt all this morning through not being close to Bella.

This morning seemed like such a long time ago. A sadder and darker time. A place without Bella. I shuddered at that last thought. Any world without Bella was intolerable torture to me. I didn't expect how strongly my emotions would come out due to these thoughts. Just thinking of that empty picture had me actually dry sobbing. I desperately tried to shake the image from my head, but only worse images came. _Bella's dead cold form in my arms, Bella's parents and friends gathered around her grave, and me... me kneeling in front of that grave dry sobbing even more than I was now._

_Stop it! Stop it!_I brought my knees up to my chest and started rocking back and forth. _Bella's alive. Bella's alive. Bella's alive. _I chanted over and over in my head. I don't know how long I sat there rocking and dry sobbing. It could have been minutes, even hours. The nightmare just wouldn't leave.

_Edward you need to calm down! _I heard Alice calling me in her head.

I could hear the rest of my siblings coming towards the car now too, all shouting at me in their heads to calm myself down. None of it was any good. Jasper started sending calm waves towards me which helped to an extent, but didn't entirely stop the sobs shaking my chest.

_What the fuck was going through his head to lead him to this?!- _Emmett

_Strange, strange Edward- _Rosalie

_I've never seen him like this- _Jasper

_Edward, I know. I couldn't imagine life without Jasper.. but look over there- _Alice

I looked up to see Bella walking away from the school and to her truck. _My sweet, sweet angel. She's alive._

My shaking form began to relax at the sight of her, and the thought that she _was_ alive, that she _was_ still in my world. My mind filled with the awe of her beauty and the power of my love for her, just like the first time I saw her.

I watched her until she drove away from the school and was out of sight. I still watched her in the minds of other people she was passing and listened to the noise of her truck. Alice still continued to run soothing circles in my back as if comforting a small child. Finally my sobs stopped and relaxed my position.

My siblings all smiled at me assuredly, except Rosalie, but that was expected. Even though she hadn't comforted me like the others had, she still understood the pain what I had gone through. They all did. None of them could ever imagine existing without their imprints. I had never understood the pain went through whenever separated from their other half, or the wonder and awe they felt by just simply looking upon their face. But I did now.

Even now, when I knew she was barely a few miles away I felt such pain and emptiness when I didn't feel her presence by my side, or the comfort of hearing her voice. It was so painful not being with her.

_You can go and see her later, but you have to go and tell Esme now. She's going to be so happy!_

As much as it pained me to, I had to agree with Alice that we needed to talk to Esme and Carlisle first. With a defeated sigh, I started the engine of my car and drove away from the school.

Of course the pull in my chest which always drew me in the direction Bella was immediately started protesting when I drove opposite way from where I really wanted to go, but as painful as it was I tried to ignore it, with not much success. Jasper sent me some calm waves which I was thankful for.

With my fast driving we soon made it to the house in record time. And so it was time to tell Esme. I had to admit I was excited to tell her that I imprinted, knowing that this was what she always wanted for me, to find the my other half and no longer be lonely as I had not even realised I had been until I found Bella. I now knew just how empty my existance had been.

Alice skipped inside to tell Esme the news.

Esme was on the second floor and came down the stairs when she heard us arrive.

"Esme! Esme!" Alice was practically bouncing on the spot.

_What's the matter with Alice-_ Esme looked over at me asking for explanation.

"Tell her, Edward!" Alice squealed.

"Edward?" Esme asked curiously. I walked towards until I was in front of her. She looked up at me and I smiled down at her practically beaming in my new found joy.

"Today.." I stared "I met someone, a girl at the school"

She didn't understand at first, but then realisation dawned on her face and a huge smile broke across her face. She pulled me into a tight hug. Her thoughts were only of the joy and relief she felt for me.

"Oh, Edward! This is wonderful!" I chuckled at her.

"You have to tell your father when he comes home, he will be so thrilled!"

I nodded. I sensed a hundred questions in her mind ready to spill. I chuckled again. She looked into my face and her own face warmed as she saw the happiness glowing in my eyes. And first question of course...

"What's her name?"

I smiled even more. "Isabella Marie Swan"

**(;I was going to end here but I decided that wouldn't be fair to Carlisle;) **I felt a thrill go through me as I said her name. And if possible Esme's smile got bigger, as did my own smile. _Ha! Tanya's face if she were here now. She doesn't have a chance in hell now that he's found his imprint. Not that she had one before._ Esme thought smugly. I shuddered as I remembered the times that Tanya had tried to seduce me.

"Come on, lets go and talk in the other room" she said eagerly.

I followed her into the other room and told her about Bella. I told her about her beautiful brown eyes, the way she blushed so adorably, her sweet voice, her clumsiness which only made her cuter in my eyes, but most of all I told her about how much I loved her, how the whole world changed the moment I saw her. I knew she already knew what I was talking about as she had imprinted on Carlisle, but I just wanted any exscuse to talk about my imprint. I sounded like a teenage girl talking about her favourite male star.

After hours of talking about Bella, just then I heard Carlisle's car pull up. Just like I had been with Esme I couldn't wait to tell my "father" about Bella and how imprinting had changed me so completely.

Carlisle entered the room Esme and I were and we both looked up. Esme ran into his arms sqealing with excitement in anticipation to see his reaction to the news we were about to tell him.

Carlisle looked startled but a little amused. _What's happening, Edward?_

I smiled sheepishly while looking down at my feet. I remembered a conversation I'd previously had with Carlisle some years ago concerning imprinting.

_Flashback_

_"You will find her, Edward!" Carlisle claimed. We'd had this conversation so many times before._

_"Carlise, I'm almost a hundred years old! If someone was ever meant for me I think I would have found her by now" _

_"You never know, Edward.. I found Esme almost three-"_

_"Yes, yes, I know, you found Esme after nearly three hundred years after you were changed"_

_"So what makes you think there's no one out there for you?"_

_I sighed_

_"Face it, Carlisle, I'm just not meant to be with anyone. Let's just put a stop to this"_

_End of flashback_

Thinking back to that conversation I felt ashamed at my stubbornness. Now that I'd imprinted it was hard to believe that I had ever thought like that at all.

"Tell him!" Esme's voice brought me back to reality.

Carlisle was still waiting for an explanation. "Edward?" he asked curiously, just like Esme had a few hours ago.

"Try and guess" I said.

He thought for a few minutes, then he looked at my face, my eyes and through them saw the emotions that had never been there before until today. His face lit up, then turned smug. He replayed the conversation between him and myself that I had just a moment been thinking of myself.

_So... no one out there for you, huh?_

At that we both laughed. He embraced me in a fatherly hug.

"I'm so happy for you, son" he whispered.

"Thanks, Dad" I whispered back.

I drew away from his embrace. I had to go. The pain of being away from Bella was getting worse. Carlisle and Esme both understood and allowed me to leave. I was out of the house before they even had time to blink.

I didn't stop for a second in my tracks. I ran and ran, and it wasn't long before I was outside her house.

**Okay, so some of you may have thought that Edward's reaction earlier was a bit over the top, but that's just what imprinting for vampires is like. Vampires sort of develop an obsession with their imprints, but not exactly possessive.**

**Oh, and just so you know, it is summer so there may be times when I am unable to update soon. Sorry.**

**Anyway, please review and tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. I don't own anything except the plot in this.**

Chapter four

EPOV

I stood outside Bella's house for a moment, just to bask in the feeling of contentment of having her presence near to me after being so far away from her. But it wasn't close enough for me. I had to see her face. I looked down at my watch, it was ten o'clock, she would be asleep now. I listened to check if she and her father were asleep. I heard Chief Swan's snores at one end of the house then I heard Bella's deep breathing and steady heartbeat at the other.

I was about to go up to her window, but then thought it may be better if I hunted first. So I ran into the woods to find some small snack. I soon found some elk, I realised that I was in fact thirsty since my eyes were black. I drained a few until I was satisfied, then I couldn't wait anymore, I went back to Bella's house.

I climbed the walls of the house til I reached the window I knew to be Bella's. There she was. My goddess. She looked so peaceful, so beautiful. I cursed the glass that barred me from her, so I quickly opened it. It wasn't easy, the window was very stiff, but that wasn't the problem with my strength. The problem was how much noise it made. I cringed as it made a loud bang when it finally reached the top. Bella stirred. I panicked, but she only turned on her side. I breathed a sigh of relief.

I landed in her small bedroom. It was quite messy. Clothes were on the floor, books piled untidily on top of each other, her laptop still open but obviously not running, pencils scattered on the same desk as the laptop and some had fallen on the floor. But none of these insignificant details mattered, all that mattered was the sleeping beauty in the bed.

I just stood there, not bothering to move or sit down, staring at her in awe once again at her beauty. Immediate relief entered me when I stood so close to her. I would have liked to hold her closer still in my arms, but I knew she was likely to wake if I did. I didn't mind though, I was content enough to be this close to her at least, to watch her calm face, listen to her breathing and heartbeats, to feel the warmth radiating from her. Then I heard something else.

"Mom..."

I panicked again, was she awake? I looked at her face. Still sleeping.

"Mom, its in the closet"

Bella talked in her sleep. Could she get any more adorable? I smiled as I listened to her dream. This was one way I could get into her head at least.

"Too green"

What did she mean by that? Oh, forks. I chuckled. I realised how strange her new surroundings must be to her. She'd grown up in the sun, the heat, cactus's, and constant blue skies. Now she had come to rain, trees, and cloudy gray skies. Not to mention a couple of vampires, one who just happens to be madly in love with her. What would she think when she found out our secret?

The next thing I heard I was sure would be enough to make my dead heart beat again.

"Edward..."

She was still asleep. Then why did she say my name? Could she... no.. surely she wasn't dreaming about me? Maybe she was having a nightmare? That possibility made my heart sink. But her face didn't look troubled, in fact the opposite, she had a tiny smile on her lips. It wasn't a nightmare. Was she thinking about what an idiot I was? That was plausible considering the way I'd acted today, and what she'd heard me say.

"Beautiful.."

She thought I was beautiful? My felt my heart soar. So much happiness was bubbling within me because of what I'd just heard her say. I felt like jumping and dancing with joy. But a mental image of me looking a lot like Alice made me hold back, but I couldn't help letting a few giggles escape me. Giggles? What had this imprinting done to me? I felt like a giddy school boy whose crush just said yes to go to the school dance with him.

She liked me! It wasn't love, not the same kind of love I felt for her, not even close, but it was enough to give me hope. Hope that one day soon I would be able to call her mine. But I didn't want to own her as a possession, not in a twisted kind of way at least. I just wanted to be able to know that _I_ was the only one that she would ever want, that I would be the one she would turn to when she needed help, or wanted to feel happy, feel safe and protected, to feel wanted and loved. And I would always give her what she wanted. Because whatever she wanted or needed I would also want and need the same.

Images started to enter my mind, but they were not like the nightmarish ones from earlier, they were beautiful. _Me and Bella at the movies holding hands like a couple, me holding Bella in my arms at the meadow_, _holding her in her bed as she slept, my family surrounding us all laughing at happy, Bella on her father's arm walking down the isle looking more beautiful than ever in a white wedding dress smiling towards me showing nothing but love and happiness in her eyes._

I could only pray that those dreams could one day, one day come true.

I stepped closer to Bella's bed. I needed to touch her. I knew that if I touched her in even the smallest way I would want to touch her more, but I was overpowered by the feeling to feel her soft skin. I had to be careful, one lapse in my self-control and I would probably be making love to her right there and then without a second thought. But I also knew it was good for practice, after all, it wouldn't do any good if each time our hands touched I ended up jumping her.

I knelt down so that our faces were on the same level. I could feel her sweet breath fanning my face. I looked at her for a long time, also testing my self-control, before I hesitantly reached out my hand to stroke her cheek. Her skin was so _warm_ and soft. Her mouth twitched and my eyes of course focused in on her mouth. My mind went back to the kiss we had shared earlier that day as I stared at her pink lips. _Oh no.._ I had an erection again.

_You just had to get closer didn't you?! _My thoughts screamed at me.

I had to stop before I did something stupid. I quickly jumped backwards and I slammed against the wall with a loud _'crash" _sound. My breathing was very ragged and my hands were twitching as if begging me to go back to Bella. I clamped my hands together to control myself. I squeezed my eyes shut. My erection was still intact and was not helping matters at all. I was aware of some movement in the room, but I was too consentrated on regaining my self-control to pay attention.

After several minutes, I finally relaxed myself. I slowly unfolded my hands, my breathing had slowed, and I slowly opened my eyes. Now I saw what had moved. To my horror I saw Bella sitting up, wide-eyed, in her bed.

"What the fuck are you doing here?!" she hissed angrily.

What was I going to do?

BPOV

Normally I wasn't one to swear, but what would you do if you woke up in the middle of the night and found a boy you barely even knew in the middle of your bedroom?

What the fuck was he doing in my room, in the middle of the night?! _Oh no! He's gone all stalker on you! Come on, remember the way he was staring at you all day long and not to mention he _kissed _you! Of course he's stalking you! Why else would he be here!_

Several moments passed and he still hadn't answered me. He was just staring at me, obviously worried about what to say. Well, what could he say? There was nothing he could say to make this situation go away, and we both knew that.

"Bella-" he started "This isn't- I mean-I- I can explain"

"Yeah" I said sarcastically "How?"

He stood there deliberating for a long moment. He started pacing the room. I just sat there watching him walk back and forth the room. He kept running his hands frantically through his hair and tugging on it. What was wrong with him? Why couldn't he just simply tell the truth about him stalking me?

He finally stopped at the end of my bed and looked into my eyes. I noticed, even though it was dark in my room due to the night sky, that his eyes had changed. I remembered that his eyes had been coal black today, but now they were a sort of golden brown color. That's weird. But I held onto the current situation at hand. Oh god, he was even more beautiful with the new golden eyes. I became a little dazed. I was disgusted with myself that he still had that effect on me though I knew he was stalking me.

I shook my head "Well?" I demanded.

He sighed deeply. He slowly walked over to me, but I backed away against the headboard. He grimaced in pain when I did that. Well could he really blame me for being scared of him?

"I'm not going to harm you, Bella" he said softly. His eyes told he was telling the truth, and I don't know why, but I trusted what he had just said. He wasn't going to hurt me.

He reached out his hand in front of me for me to take. And again I couldn't understand why I trusted him, but I took his hand anyway. A small smile played on his lips, but he quickly got rid of it. His hand like before was very cold. He reached behind into his pocket and got out a cell phone. He dialed a number then put it to his ear.

"Alice, its me" he said into the receiver.

I heard a voice on the other end.

"I know, I know" he sighed.

"Alice we have no choice. I have to tell her now else she'll never understand"

What wouldn't I understand?

"Just prepare them"

He snapped his phone shut and drew his attention back to me.

"What's going on?" I demanded.

"We're going to see my family. Bella there are things you need to know, and I can only tell you with my family's help"

What did his family have to do with this? I was actually interested in what they would have to say about this. I just nodded.

He took me to the window.

"What are we going to do, jump?" I asked sarcastically. Apparently that was exactly what he was planning. He threw me onto his back, still gently though, and he jumped from the window. I gasped, but before I could scream we were safely on the ground.

"How d-did.." I stuttered, still amazed at the speed we had reached the ground and the fact that we were unharmed.

"You'll know soon enough" He muttered, more to himself than to me.

"Close your eyes" he added softly. I didn't understand why he asked me to close my eyes but I did anyway, scared of what was about to happen.

Then I felt him moving beneath me and the wind was blowing my hair back. I didn't dare open my eyes for fear of what I would see if I did.

After a few minutes we stopped and he told me I could open my eyes again. We were in front of a large house, larger than any house I'd ever been in. I stayed there in shock for a moment at the sight in front of me. Edward's chuckle brought me back to reality.

"Do you like it?" he asked, amused.

"I guess" I mumbled. He chuckled again, but his mood soon darkened when he remembered why we were here. I got off from his back and he led me inside the house. Inside all his family were gathered waiting for our arrival. I wish I knew what this was all about.

Of course I'd seen Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie but there was another couple whom I had not seen before. I assumed they were Dr. Cullen and his wife. They were both pale like their adopted children and had the same now golden eyes. Then I realised that all of their eyes were now golden, though I had clearly seen their eyes black when I saw them in the cafeteria. Dr. Cullen had light blond hair and was very handsome. Mrs Cullen had wavy light brown hair and was also very beautiful.

Dr. Cullen walked slowly towards me seeming hesitant.

"Isabella, I'm Carlisle, Edward's adopted father and this is my wife Esme" He gestured to the women behind him. She smiled warmly at me. "We have something very important we'd like you to know"

Edward gently touched my arm and gestured for me to sit down. I sat on a white loveseat which faced the other chairs. Edward sat beside me and the others sat in the opposite chairs. Carlisle was the first to speak.

"Now, Isabella-"

"Bella. Em.. I prefer Bella" I said automatically. I saw Edward smile at me from the corner of my eye.

"Bella" Carlisle started again "Have you noticed anyhting strange about us?"

I thought for a moment and replied truthfully "Well, you all have pale skin, your eyes are differant from when I saw you today, your skin is cold, when Edward jumped from my room it was very quick and we weren't hurt, and also your son was in my bedroom"

They all chuckled at the last part, but soon got back to the matter at hand. It was Carlisle that spoke again.

"There is a reason why we have pale skin, why our ours change color, why our skin is cold, why neither you or Edward when he jumped from your room, and why he was so fast. We can do other things too. We are very strong, we have very good hearing and sense of smell also"

"Why..?" I said in a shaky voice. I was getting scared and Edward saw that. As if in automatic response he reached to touch my hand in comfort but I drew my hand away from his touch. Like before his expression was pained when I recoiled away from him. Edward spoke this time.

"We're not... human, Bella"

I stilled. What?! Not human?!

"What.. are.. you.. then?"

He sighed "We're vampires, Bella"

That was all I heard before I fainted.

Minutes later:

"Bella! Bella, love?" I recognised Edward's velvet voice in my ear

I opened my eyes to meet his golden ones. Then it all came back to me. Vampires. The Cullens were vampires. I backed away from him quickly. I was more terrified than I had ever been before in my life. I cowered on the floor into the corner of the room and brought my knees to my chest. I stared wide-eyed and scared at them.

The girl I remembered as Alice walked upto my side and knelt down next to me. I moved further back, but I felt comfortable with her so I allowed it when she put her arm around my shoulders.

"I know this is hard for you, Bella" she said in a soothing voice "But you have to believe us when we say that you are not in any danger from us"

"How can you say that? You're vampires! I mean, don't you want to drink my blood or something"

They all laughed.

"We're vegetarian vampires, which means we don't drink human blood we only drink from the blood of animals"

"Oh" I couldn't say anything else. I sat there for a few minutes just to absorb what I'd recently discovered. I didn't seem as scared anymore. My curiosity got the better of me and I started asking questions.

"So.. what other things do you do as a vampire?"

"Well, pretty much just all that we've already told you, but some of our kind have other powers. Like myself, I can see the future, Jasper can control people's emotions, and Edward can read people's thoughts"

That one shocked me. I looked at Edward who was now smiling down at me.

"You could read my mind the whole time" my voice was shaky to sound angry

"No, your mind is the only one I cannot read" he replied

I nodded.

"Um, Bella.." Alice hesitated "There's another thing you should know"

I looked up at her curiously. I didn't like the edge in her voice.

"You see, as vampires, we have a special way of finding our soul mates. We find our mates through this thing called imprinting. Its a very powerful thing. Its like love at first sight only a lot stronger. Its eternal, once we find our imprint its done and it can't be undone"

"Why are you telling me this?"

Alice looked at Edward and my gaze followed her's. Edward took Alice's place beside me then took my hand in his and looked deep into my eyes.

"Bella, you are my imprint. I love you, Bella, and will do anyhting and everything in my power to make you happy"

I stared at him stunned. Was this way he looked at me in that strange way? Why he kissed me? I couldn't think of anyhting to say. I could only stare at him shocked by what he had just told me.

"Bella, love, please say something" he practically begged.

"Is this why you stare at me funny?" I had to ask

He chuckled "Yes"

"And why you kissed me today?"

"Yes"

"And why you were in my room?"

"Yes"

I was silent again. I was glad that I understood now, it was actually a relief to have this finally in the open. But I knew what was coming now. I knew he loved me very much, anyone could see that, but the thing was I'd only just met him today. I knew it would be irrational to think that I was in love with him, and I knew I didn't love him yet, but I did however have some feelings for him, feelings I couldn't explain. I felt some connection towards him. Could I eventually love him? I knew he was about to ask me.

"Bella, I don't ask you to accept me now, but I just want the chance to know you better and for you to know me better, so that one day you can love me too. Will you give me that chance, Bella, to prove to you that I love you more than anything else in this whole world? Bella, you _are_ my whole world"

Once again I knew he was telling me the truth. All he wanted was a chance, and I knew that I would give him a chance. Because I wanted to get to know him better too, know him better as a person and not as a mythical creature.

I looked up at him, ready to give him an answer. "Okay. We'll get to know each other for a couple of weeks and then we'll see how I feel"

His face lit up like a kid who just got an early christmas present. My heart warmed at the sight and I smiled at him. He just looked so sweet. _Sweet? I can't believe you just thought he looked sweet!_ I was pleased as I remembered that he couldn't read my mind.

"I think you should get Bella home now" Alice said.

Edward held my hand as he helped me to get up. He smiled noticing that I didn't move away from him.

"I'll see you soon, Bella" Alice called. I smiled at her. I liked Alice.

Edward got me home the same way he'd done taking me to his house. I closed my eyes again while he did. I didn't even notice we were in my room until Edward reached behind to touch my shoulder gently. "We're here, Bella" he said softly.

I was about to step down, but Edward just swung me around to his front so he could carry me bridal style over to my bed. He gently placed me on my matress and pulled the covers over me. He softly kissed my forehead and smiled down at me.

"Goodnight" he whispered.

"Night" I whispered back.

I closed my eyes and wrapped my covers around myself. Just before drifting into unconsiousness I heard Edward's voice whisper "Goodnight, my Bella".

Then I fell into deep sleep.

**hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. I don't own anything but the plot in this.**

Chapter five

EPOV

She had actually said yes to me! I was so sure my heart was beating, so much warmth and joy was coming from it that I was positive it was coming back to life. I continued to watch Bella sleep from the rocking chair in the corner. She would have to wake up in about four hours or so to get to school on time. I thought maybe it would be a good idea to take her to school myself, after all we'd agreed we wanted to get to know each other better. Then again maybe it was best to keep things slow for now, maybe it would be best not to let it seem as though I was crowding her. I sighed in defeat, but I knew this was the best way to take things.

I couldn't wait to see her tomorrow at school. Maybe I couldn't drive her to school but I could sit with her at lunch, I'm sure we could find an empty table in the cafeteria. Then of course I'd be able to walk with her to biology and be able to talk to her in class too. Then perhaps at the end of the day I'd ask her on a "date" or something. As much as it pained me to not just hold her in my arms now I knew I had to take things slow, and I would do it for her. I would be patient and eventually I would call her mine. _But god dammit I want her now! _The darker side of me roared. Right now I, and my erection, couldn't agree more. But I had to do this. _It will pay of in the long run _I told myself.

Those few hours left in Bella's room just weren't enough for me, I could stay here forever and watch her sleep. I knew I had to leave now before she caught me again. I opened her window and put one foot out before one last look at my sleeping angel, then I left.

In some ways it was a relief to have Bella know the truth about us, and more importantly the truth about how I felt about her. As far as I could tell she was fine with what we were and about the imprinting. I would still try and act as human as possible around her though, fearing that if she saw us for what we really were she would run away screaming. This also I would have to take slowly with her.

I arrived back at the house to find my siblings outside the house waiting for me.

_About time too!- _Rosalie

_Enjoy yourself, Eddie?- _Emmett

_We better get you school before you smash something- _Jasper, sensing the natural pain I felt from being away from Bella.

_I can't wait to give Bella a makeover!- _Alice

Rosalie's thoughts I ignored as usual, Emmett's thoughts I growled at because of his assumption behind the question(though I would have wished it to be that way myself), Jasper's thoughts I agreed with, and Alice's thoughts I just shook my head at. Bella was already more than beautiful as she was, she didn't need make-up or pretty dresses.

We got into the car, and I zoomed at full speed to school, going faster than I usually did. I was already desperate to see Bella again though I'd only just come from her house. Once again I was grateful for Jasper's calming waves.

When we arrived at school Bella wasn't there yet, but I could here and also feel her presence creeping closer and closer to where I wanted her to be so I could just look upon her face. Her truck's thunderous noise was just around the corner now and I stared over at the parking lot's entrance in anticipation of her arrival. As always it was a relief to see her face, the feeling never got old. I watched her all the way until she reached her class. On her way she helped a freshman pick up his things. I smiled at how selfless and considerate she was.

I continued to watch her through the mind's of other people who just happened to be passing or were still curious about her, those thoughts were more convenient since they lingered on her longer. I was just watching Bella happily, when I actually listened to the thoughts of who was watching her.

It was Mike Newton, a boy Bella had apparently met gym yesterday. How had I missed that_? God, she is hot! I've never seen a sexier chick in my life! _

I couldn't hold back the growl that escaped my lips, but quickly covered it with a cough. My fury was still burning under my skin. His thoughts only became worse though, and worse still when he started imagining him and Bella kissing. I gripped the table to stop me running over there now and ripping his head off. I couldn't stand listening anymore, surely there had to be someone else's thoughts I could still see Bella through.

I quickly scanned the minds of people in the class to see if anyone was looking at her. _Yes! _There was another curious person watching Bella. My relief didn't last long when once again I heard just what was going one in their thoughts. It was the same boy who had thought of Bella yesterday, Erik Yorkie.

_Maybe I'll ask her to the dance after school or something... What! Don't tell me Newton's interested in her too! He's already got every girl after him, isn't that enough?!_

The last part of his thoughts I agreed with. Then I recalled something Eric had "said" about the school dance. Maybe _I _could ask her to the dance. I'd consider it, perhaps ask Alice about Bella's reaction if I did first.

Unfortunately Eric's thoughts also started having fantasies about Bella which was too much for me, so I switched again. Angela was thinking about Bella. That was good, Angela was nice and even better not a boy so _she_ wouldn't be thinking that way about Bella.

_Bella seems nice. She's shy like me too I think. _

This was a mind I could watch Bella and not be worried about what I'd hear. In the meantime I started thinking about the dilemma of Mike Newton. The thing that worried me was that Bella had already met him so there was no way I could stop another meeting from taking place as he was in a lot of her classes. I envied him for being able to be in so many of Bella's classes while I was only in one of them. Another thing that had me worried was the fact that he planned to talk to her after class finished. I couldn't allow that. But it couldn't be helped, Bella's class ended before mine did so Newton would have his chance to talk with her before I could get there.

As soon as class ended Newton rushed to Bella's side. I internally growled in frustration. The ticking seconds on the clock seemed to mock me as I waited impatiently for the class to end. My anger was growing and rising over. I was hostile by the time the bell rang. It was so hard to keep at human pace. Newton was flirting wildly with Bella. I didn't know if Bella liked it or not as I was too blinded by my anger, but the thought that she may be enjoying his attentions made me all the more livid. All I saw was red.

I rounded the corner where Bella's locker was. I saw Bella taking her books out of her locker with Newton leaning against the other lockers next to her. I didn't think, I went over to them, my eyes only focused on Newton. There was really no exscuse for the way I acted.

BPOV

"So, we could go to my place and do homework.." Mike said in a voice he thought was alluring when I just thought it was weird. But I looked past him and saw Edward coming towards us. He looked furious. He wasn't looking at me, he was looking at the boy next to me.

Edward grabbed Mike from the back by his shirt and pushed him against the lockers.

"What the fuck?!" Mike yelled

Edward grabbed him by the throat. I was worried he was choking him. I hoped he remembered his strength and didn't take it too far.

"NOW LISTEN, NEWTON!!!" Edward roared. He was really scaring me. I shrunk back against the lockers.

"YOU WILL NOT TOUCH, LOOK, OR EVEN GO WITHIN TWO MILES OF WHERE BELLA IS STANDING FROM NOW ON!!!"

Mike looked just as terrified as I was.

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND, NEWTON"

Mike couldn't speak due to the fact that Edward still had his hand locked around his throat.

"I SAID DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!?!"

"Yes" Mike just managed to choke out.

Edward released his hold and Mike shot off gripping his throat. I stared at him shocked. Tears spilled over my eyes. If I had been terrified the other night when they told me were vampires, it was nothing to the fear I felt now. I'd seen him now for the monster he was.

Edward slowly turned to face me. I knew that all he would be able to see in my eyes now was fear and more watery tears that threatened to spill like the others. Edward's face went from livid to pained in a second when he saw me. He looked as though he would cry knowing that it was his fault for my fear. He reached out a hand to cup my face. I backed away from him.

"Bella, love, please?" he begged.

I shook my head wordlessly. Right now, everything that had passed between us before didn't matter, I couldn't think of anything else apart from the scene I had just witnessed and the fear that gripped me. He took a step towards me but I stepped back several paces. He still held his hand in front of him, as if he was reaching out for me.

"Bella, please let me explain?" he begged again.

I shook my head again and finally found my voice "Don't.. just don't" I whispered as I backed further away from him.

He took one more step towards me and then I ran. I just wanted to get away from him. I was still so scared. I ran out the school and to my truck. I put the locks down and I cried hysterically. Edward's hostile face as he attacked Mike kept flashing in my mind. I then realised that I was shaking all over. Then I heard a tap on my window. I saw Emmett with a pleading look on his face. I was scared of him too now, he was a vampire, he was no differant than Edward. I put the keys in the ignition.

"Bella, please let Edward explain?!. He's a mess! Please, Bella?!" he said, but I didn't listen to him. I drove away.

All I wanted was to go to my room. To feel safe again in the confines of my home. I didn't think of anything else. I ran out my truck and quickly unlocked the door. I didn't stop as I made my way to my room. I slammed the door behind me and sat on my bed.

I calmed down after a while, so that I could figure out some things and what I was going to do now. There was one certain thing in my mind, I couldn't give Edward a chance now. Instead of the swooning whenever I now thought of him, I could only think of the fear I'd felt. I could never face him again, because if I ever did I would only be able to think back to what had passed today. I would avoid him at all costs now. Only when we would have to sit next to each other in biology would I ever be close to him, and even then I would act like he didn't exist.

I gasped when I heard the window open and saw Edward standing in my room just as he had last night.

EPOV

The image of Bella's terrified eyes wouldn't leave my mind. It tortured me to know that I was the cause of the fear. It was like how I reacted yesterday in the car. I was a wreck. All I'd ever wanted to do was make her feel safe and protected but I'd only done the opposite.

How could I have reacted that way in front of her? My jealousy had overpowered me so greatly that I just couldn't control it.

Alice and Jasper sat next to me on the floor as they comforted me like they had done yesterday. Jasper constantly tried sending me calm waves but also like yesterday they did little help. I remembered my face in Newton's mind as I'd attacked him. I really had looked like a monster. That was something I'd never wanted Bella to see me as.

I had to at least try and explain myself to her. I tried to stop the sobs from shaking my chest so that I would be in a suitable state to see Bella in, but I knew I would break down again as I begged her to understand me.

I ran to her house, I knew she was here by now since I could see her red truck. I didn't take a moment hesitating when I went up to her window.

She gasped when she saw me, and immediately I saw that same fear as before enter her eyes. I felt my heart break at the sight. She got up from her bed and went to the other side of room against the wall.

_Look at her. She's terrified of you._

"What are you doing here?!" she meant to sound angry but her voice was too shaky.

"I need to explain, Bella, please let me?" I begged. I was already close to dry sobbing in my desperation for her to hear me out.

"How can you possibly make it right, Edward?"

She had a point there, but I couldn't give up.

"Please, Bella" I whispered.

"No"

I couldn't help it. I fell on my knees, dry sobbing. I could feel it coming. She was going to force me to stop talking to her, and I knew even if the pain would kill me, I would agree to her demands.

I had to try one more time, pointlessly hoping she would even consider forgiving me.

"Please, please, Bella, please" I sobbed "Please! I just got so jealous I didn't know how to control myself. I'm sorry! I love you, Bella, I love you! Please forgive me, please"

I looked up at her pleading her with my eyes. But her eyes were hard, with still a hint of the fear I'd seen before. I knew then that no matter what I'd say or do now she would not be able to forgive me. There was no remorse in her eyes, no pity. She knew how dangerous I was now, and nothing could stifle that fear now.

"I'm sorry, Edward" she said in a hard voice which made me flinch "I can't forget what I saw today. I'm terrified of you! How could I possibly ever love you now, Edward?"

Those words pierced my dead heart with sadness. I detected no lies in what she just said, she truly meant it. She could never love me, never want me.

I looked down at the floor. "Is this what you want?" I asked

"Yes" I closed my eyes shut.

This was it.

"Then we won't bother you anymore" my voice sounded like I was being strangled "I won't talk to you without your permission or unless its important, we will only be close to each other when in biology, but apart from that you won't see me"

"Good"

I slowly stood up from my position on the floor and without a glance in her direction, knowing that would be all it would take to make me trap her in my arms and run away with her, I went out her window and away from my love.

Sadness. Nothing but never ending sadness filled my thoughts now. I was dry sobbing so loudly as I made my way to the meadow. This place which I had wanted to share with Bella. My pain made me unable to continue on foot so I crawled, still sobbing the whole time as I made me way to the center. I sat on my knees. Unable to hold it back anymore, I let out a loud roar of pain up at the sky. My roar echoed through out the woods.

I continued to sob, now curled up in a ball. All my dreams and hopes which had involved Bella... all gone. All gone. I thought back to the images I had hoped to one day soon call my reality. They all disappeared one by one._ Me and Bella holding hands at the movies like a couple. _Gone. _Me holding Bella in my arms at the meadow. _Gone. _Me holding Bella while she slept in her bed. _Gone. _Me and Bella with my family gathered around us laughing and joking. _Gone. _Bella on her father's arm walking down the isle smiling at me with nothing but love and joy in her eyes. _Gone.

They would never happen now.

**Poor Edward. Don't be angry at me for making Edward suffer! Don't worry, it will all work out a few chapters later!**

**Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. I don't own anything apart from the plot.**

Chapter six

BPOV

It had been several weeks since I'd last spoke to Edward. Of course I caught him staring at me every so often, and even when I did he didn't look away. I knew he still spent most of the school day watching me, probably outside school too, and if I was being honest it scared me at first. But then I realised this was probably hard for him, and I felt bad for that, but not enough to speak with him. So I decided I could at least allow him that much. I appreciated how hard he was trying, and I could tell he really was.

Whenever I caught his stare it wasn't the same as it had been before, it was more intense. This time his face not only held the love and adoration I'd almost grown used to, but now it held the longing and pain he was feeling inwardly. At times I thought he was crying. Once when I was in biology I heard quiet whimpering sounds coming from him which no one else could hear apart from me. I didn't look at him, though. I never looked at him or showed any sign that I knew he was there in biology, and though I would never admit it, I was more aware that he was there than I ever had before.

After those first few weeks, when my fear had almost disappeared, almost, I felt my heart breaking when I saw his pained face looking at me with those tortured eyes. It broke for him.

I realised that I hadn't really took time before to think about just how strongly vampires took their imprinting. I saw now that they indeed did take it very strongly. I remembered what Alice had said about imprinting, how it was so powerful, unconditional, eternal... unbreakable. That meant that Edward was going to have his heart broke day after day, he would always be in this pain, all because of me.

_Its not my fault he imprinted on me_! I thought_. But its not his fault either _a tiny voice in the back of my mind said.

I suppose that was true.

But even though these thoughts made themselves known in my mind, the fear I had felt that day when I saw Edward attacking Mike began to resurface. Even though it had been weeks I couldn't stop the memory sending a shiver of fear down my spine. I couldn't forget the monster I had seen in his eyes. His eyes had always been so gentle when I'd been with him, that was why it shocked me when so much anger were suddenly in them. He wasn't the Edward I'd known, or thought I'd known.

I did my best not to think about him and to forget him, but it was impossible. If I was being honest, I knew I missed him really. I missed his crooked smile, his velvet voice, the way his eyes sparkled whenever I spoke to him or even looked at him. Even though I wished to talk to him sometimes, I knew my fear would always hold me back from doing so. And so, even if no one saw it, I was miserable.

I don't know how, but Renee suspected something was wrong when she read my emails. She'd always known me better than anyone else. She rang a couple of times just to check that I was okay, but I knew that there was more meaning behind her question. Of course I lied to her, but at this moment I was so confused that I didn't even know what I would say to her even if I did tell her the truth. In truth I was actually confused.

I knew I didn't love Edward and that I was still scared of him and his family right now, but then why was I missing him? And not only missing him, but his family too? Yes I'd liked Alice and the rest of his family seemed pretty nice as well, but I mean they were monsters for goodness sake!

One day I'd actually thought about speaking to them, or at least _one_ of them, but as I was about to turn in the direction of their table in the cafeteria the same fear once again stopped me. This was ridiculous! Why did I want to speak to them?!

I decided that since it was certain I wouldn't speak with them again, I had to find some way to move on from the Cullens. And I also decided that I would do it today at school.

EPOV

Seven weeks, two days, nineteen hours, thirteen minutes and twenty-three seconds of painful and never-ending agony. Seven weeks, two days, nineteen hours, thirteen minutes and twenty-three seconds since I'd last spoke with Bella.

Everyday was like my own personal hell. Every day I would see her at school and force myself to hold back from enclosing her in my arms, from speaking to her, I wasn't even allowed to say hello. It was maddening. Yet she was there each day, so close, so near that I all I would have to do is reach out my hand...

This was worst than any pain I had ever felt before. Worse than the spanish influenza, worse than my transformation even, that pain seemed so trivial when I compared it to this. It was like a burning acid being poured into my heart and into my veins making it spread all through my body. It was a crippling and painful sensation.

My family tried their best to comfort me, all to no avail. They couldn't even begin to understand what I was going through. They all had their mates, they had never been seperated from their imprints in their existance, so therefore how could they ever understand? Jasper understood it to an extent, as he could feel the pain in my emotions. Whenever I was in the room Jasper would quickly grab Alice and hold her to him, of course that was only a reminder that I didn't have my mate with me and my pain grew.

It was so hard seeing my siblings with their imprints, holding each other, then looking in my arms knowing that Bella should be there, but then finding them empty. This was why I spent such less time with them now. As if I needed any more reminding that I was alone, that Bella didn't love me.

And would this pain one day end? No. It would continue so for the rest of eternity.

Of course my dark side had objections, and often reminded me that I _could _end this pain if I wished. And I couldn't pretend that those ideas sometimes shown to me were not always unappealing.

Images of me capturing Bella, making her a prisoner to me. _Forcing_ her to love me. Of course I could do it, and it would be very easy to do so. She would not be able to fight against me as I kidnapped her, I could easily buy a house for ourselves where no one could find us, and then to make her love me. That could also be easy. I'd heard that women sometimes enjoyed being dominated in bed, and it would be so simple to do that to Bella, and it would in no doubt work in time. But though my plans would were almost certain to not fail... I knew I would not do it.

When vampires imprint, though they are possessive, they will always have the desire to do as their imprint wishes.

So that meant as much as it may hurt like hell, I would still willingly break my heart for her everyday as long as that was what she wanted. If she wanted me to run from America to China, I would run from America to Mars. If she wanted me humiliate myself in front of the school, I would do it in front of the world. If she wanted a dress, I would learn how to make one. If she wanted me to make her laugh, I would become a clown. If she wanted revenge on someone for hurting her, I would kill them and everyone who had ever hurt her. And if she wanted me to keep out of her life, then I would do so.

The worst part of my despair was, though Bella had made it clear she wanted nothing to do with me, I still hoped that she would change her mind. I tried not to get my hopes up, I really did, but it was hopeless. Each time she looked my way, oh how I blessed those moments when she did, I prayed that she would continue to hold my gaze, but she never did. It hurt so much when she pretended that I didn't exist.

And once, I thought she really was going to give me a second chance.

_Flashback_

_We were sat at our usual table in the cafeteria. I was, as I always was, practically on the edge of my seat waiting for Bella's arrival. Suddeny Alice had a vision._

_(vision)_

_Bella walked up to our table and stopped in front of me. _

_"Can I talk to you for a minute?" she asked me._

_(end of vision)_

_My excitement was almost tangible after that. Though Alice explained that the vision was still undecided, I couldn't hold it back. A huge grin was spread across my face. _

_"She's about to come in now. Wipe the grin of your face before you scare her again" Alice whispered._

_I wiped the grin away and tried to keep still in my seat._

_Just then Bella walked in the cafeteria. She deliberated where she stood. She glanced over at our table and like always looked away quickly. I could feel her indecision through Jasper's mind. She turned in our direction and took a step forward. My excitement grew all the more, but then she stopped. Her emotions changed to fear as she looked over at us again. She heard her intake of breath. She took one more step. Then my heart dropped as she turned in the other direction to her own table._

_She had been so close to coming back into my life. My agonised state returned._

_end of flashback_

Nothing like that ever happened again. I asked Alice now and then to see if there were any chance of Bella changing her mind again, but there never was any sign that she would, so after a few weeks, I gave up hope. Though silently praying, even now after so long, that she would come back.

I sat in my room listening to Debussy, but not listening, too lost in my sorrow. I was preparing myself for another day at school. Another day of hell.

_Come on, bro- _Emmett. His thoughts sympathetic. All their thoughts were, even Rosalie's.

I sighed deeply before making my way to my car with my siblings. They did they're best not to show too much affection while I was around, but they couldn't stop their loving thoughts leaking out. My heart ached as I heard them.

Jasper and Alice were staring intently at each other, the same way I stared at Bella. Those thoughts were hard to listen to as they were filled with the awe and adoration they felt. Emmett and Rosalie were playfully cuddling each other, their thoughts were about when they would go to the bedroom after school. Those thoughts were also hard to listen too, as I wished that I could be able to do such things with Bella. But I would never know that joy.

We arrived at school not much later. Bella was already here. Normally we would have arrived much earlier than her, but over the past few weeks I decided to arrive later than usual. That way my torturous day would be that less longer. As usual, I looked at Bella, unnoticed by her of course.

She was sat on a bench doodling in her notebook. I wondered what she was drawing, everything she did was of interest to me no matter how insignificant. Alas all I was able to do was watch her from my car. I wished I could sit next to her and watch her drawings, or her beauty.

Despite how painful it could be sometimes at school as I tried to keep away from her, other times it was not so bad. After all, here I could watch Bella, not that I didn't watch her outside of school, but here I could be at least somewhat closer to her.

Then Mike Newton began to walk towards where Bella was sat. Yes, the following week after I'd threatened him he'd actually had the nerve to talk to Bella again. But now I was forced not to interfere, no matter how jealous I got. And believe me, I did get jealous. Though I knew Bella was not all that fond of him, I still envied him that he could just simply walk up and talk to her while I had to stalk her in the shadows.

"Hey Bella!" he called as he came closer to her

She looked up and smiled at him. _I wish she would smile like that at me_ I thought. I sighed as the pain clutched my heart.

"Hi Mike" she replied. He sat down next to her. His hand was very close to hers. I growled knowing that it was deliberate on his part.

"So how are you getting on with that english project?" he asked

"Pretty good. You?"

"Its coming along"

They just carried on talking for a while, but I knew that Newton was planning to ask her on a date. I was sure she would turn him down. Finally, the subject came up.

"I was wondering.." he began nervously

"What's that, Mike?"

"Well, do you want to go to the movies or something tonight?"

Bella looked taken back by his question.

"You mean like a date?" she asked.

Newton nodded. "I like you, Bella" he said nervously again.

_Like?! How can you just like her, asshole?! How about adore her? Worship the ground she walks on? Like I do..._

He was such a pathetic human. I didn't know why every girl was after him. Of course I could understand him going after Bella, and asking her on a date, any human male would be crazy not to. But what I wasn't expecting was for her to say yes.

BPOV

"Hey Bella" I heard Mike's voice calling.

I looked up and saw him walking up to me. I smiled warmly at him. Seeing Mike just made my mind go back to where it had been before he came. It was impossible seeing Mike and and not to think about Edward. I was shocked that Mike had spoke to me again after what had happened a few weeks ago.

"Hi Mike" I replied as he sat beside me. It didn't escape my notice that his hand was quite close to mine.

He started off by asking about the english project we were currently working on and then started talking from there. Mike was a nice guy, and I was sure he liked me. I liked him too, after all he was pretty cute, but I was sure that he was more interested in Jessica, that was why his next question caught me off guard.

"So I was wondering.." he sounded nervous.

"What's that, Mike?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies or something tonight?"

I looked at him a minute shocked.

"You mean like a date?" I asked.

He nodded. "I like you, Bella"

When he said that my mind went to Edward. I remembered how he'd said he loved me, and how I'd loved hearing those words come from his mouth. I compared the moment to this one. Then I remembered how I'd promised myself that I would move on from the Cullens, this seemed like a good way to do so. I mean, Mike was a nice guy, and sure I hadn't really thought of him as more than a friend since I thought he liked Jessica, but I could like him more if I got to know him better. _Well why not?_

"Sure"

Mike's face lit up. "That's great, Bella!"

I smiled back at him, unable to help myself.

"So, what time should I pick you up?" he asked excited.

"How about around six?"

"Sure, I'll be there"

We both got up then as the bell rang. Mike was ecstatic all day with a huge smile plastered across his face. I was happy too. I'd found the perfect way to get on with my life. I was sure that soon the Cullens would soon become a distant memory.

When I entered the cafeteria I glanced at the Cullen table. They were all looking at me with sad expressions. Except Edward. His face stood out from the others, and like it always did, my heart ached to comfort him. His face had never been _this_ pained before. I thought it would bring tears to anyone's eyes just looking at him. I knew he probably knew about my date with Mike tonight and that was why he was like this. I almost felt like going over there and pulling him into my arms as I comforted him, but I quickly turned away and went over to my table.

Jessica was giving me death glares. She obviously knew about me and Mike too. I felt bad about that, but I'd got the feeling that Jessica only liked my popularity rather than my personality for some time. Mike came to sit next to me and talked about our date. I didn't look over at the Cullen table again, but I could feel their stares burning holes in my back.

Lunch eventually ended, but I was nervous about what was coming next. Biology.

**Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. I don't own anything except the plot in this.**

Chapter seven

BPOV

I was more nervous than I usually was about seeing Edward in biology. Of course I was always a little nervous about seeing him, knowing what he was going through because of me, but today I knew it would be worse coping with my guilt. I remembered how Edward reacted last time with his jealousy, but somehow I knew that he wouldn't do that again. I knew that he would always try to seem more human now and not do anything more to push me further away from him.

I was a little scared for Mike though. What if he lost control? What if his jealousy became too much? I just hoped he would be more concerned with convincing me that he wasn't dangerous than tearing Mike to shreds.

Mike walked with me to class talking the whole way, but I was too worried to listen. I knew it didn't really help matters if Edward saw us together walking into class. I hoped he wasn't in class when we got there. My hope was wasted. He was sitting at the desk and as I expected his tortured stare shot up to us as we entered. The fact that he was gripping the table's edge didn't escape my notice.

Mike didn't go with me to my desk. He may have continued to talk to me after the incident with Edward, but he was wise enough not to push it too much around Edward. At the corner of my eye I saw that Edward still had his eyes on me as I sat down, but I didn't look at him. I was afraid to see the longing and pain I knew I would see if I looked at him. His hands relaxed their hold on the desk, but I saw that they were shaking.

I wanted so badly to comfort him. _Ugh Bella, how irrational is that?! You're trying to get past him?! Think, Mike! _I looked up at him, and regretted it. His face was so fiercely pained, worse than in the cafeteria. I quickly looked down. I thought I heard a quiet sob.

Mr. Banner walked in just then and began the lesson. Through out class I tried to avoid meeting his gaze and to keep my hand away from his, remembering what had happened last time our hands had touched in class. Now and then I heard another quiet whimper come from him and I tried to push away the guilt from my mind. I scrunched up note landed in front of me on the desk. I think it came from behind. I looked behind me and saw Mike smiling at me.

_Can't wait for our date_- it said. I smiled and wrote down a note of my own.

_Neither can I. _He read it and smiled just like I had.

Maybe I really could like Mike. I smiled to myself, I found I was actually looking forward to my date tonight.

I was brought back to reality when I heard another sob come from Edward. I realized he knew what had just passed between me and Mike. I felt another stab of sorrow as I looked at his face which, if possible, had become more pained. His whole form was trembling now. His golden eyes pierced into mine with such intensity that I thought I would cry. I was trapped in his eyes now, I couldn't move away though I really didn't want to see his pain anymore. It hurt to see him like this. It hurt so much more than what it had over the past few weeks. I started to feel the familiar magnetic pull towards him. My hand involuntary inched towards my pencil to pass him a note. I held my hand back instantly. Was I really just about to do that?

"Mr. Cullen?" Mr. Banner called. We both turned to look at him.

I was grateful for the distraction. I sighed deeply with my relief of being free from his gaze. That was the first form of any kind of communication we had had in so long. The look that had just passed between us had felt so familiar to that first day we had sat next to each other. The sensation of getting lost in his eyes, the magnetic pull, my dazed state. _Deja vu or what? _

As always this class seemed to take longer than the others, I'd be lying if I didn't know the reason why. But I was more anxious to get out than I usually was since what had just happened between me and Edward for the first time in almost two months.

When the bell finally rang I nearly knocked the chair over in my haste to get away. I didn't even bother to wait for Mike, I just quickly made me way to my locker. I was certain someone was behind me, and I had a feeling I knew who. My pace quickened. I felt a hand go on my shoulder. I turned and met Edward's gaze. I found it strange as I realised that I wasn't afraid as I normally would have been. The only thing I could focus on was his pained eyes.

"Bella.." he said. His voice was faint and quiet. I strained to hear "Please.. please don't. I'm begging"

I knew what he was referring to. He wasn't begging me to give him another chance, he was begging me to not put him through more pain than he already was. The pain he would feel when I went out with Mike. Yet I heard in his voice no hope in his plea, like it was just a last-ditch effort to prevent the coming horror for him.

As I looked into his eyes and my heart ached to do as he wished. To not put him through anymore pain.

_Please, don't hurt him anymore. _One part of my mind begged along with Edward.

_You need to move on. Put the Cullens behind. This is your life, not his. _The other part said.

I looked away from his eyes and fixed my gaze on the floor. "Edward, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for the pain I've had to put you through, I really am. But you need to remember that you have no say in my life. Imprint or no imprint. If I want to go on a date with Mike then its my decision"

I heard him sob again. The sound made me cringe, it was making my decision that much harder.

"Please" he whispered again.

We stood there for a long time. I still didn't look at him, but I didn't have to as to know what expression he wore.

"Do you like him?" he asked in a strained voice.

I looked up at him. He wasn't looking at me for once, he had his eyes clenched tightly shut but the pain was still clear on his face.

"Yes" I replied.

He didn't open his eyes after I gave my answer, as I continued to look at him. For once I didn't look away from his perfection, he wasn't looking so I was free do so as I often had wished. I gazed at his sculptured cheekbones, the shape of his flawless lips, his messy bronze hair which I wanted to run my fingers through just to feel how soft it was. How could anyone this beautiful fall in love with me? No angel's face could ever compare to his magnificence. Even with his face distorted in pain.

Again I wanted so badly to comfort him and relieve him of his sadness. Before I could stop myself, my hand reached out and was placed on his shoulder. He seemed to have forgotten I was there, because his eyes opened in shock from the contact of my hand. Then a sight I had wished to see for so long appeared. Edward's smile. For once his face no longer sad, but peaceful. He seemed to be going through so many emotions, happiness, relief, awe, a little shock. His eyes closed again, but not in pain this time, still smiling in pure bliss. I was feeling a lot too. Things I didn't understand.

I felt relief too at being able to touch him. I found I loved the feeling of being so close to him for once. My hand felt like it was on fire while still in place on his shoulder. It was like the same electricity when we had first touched, yet much stronger. I longed to touch him more, to wrap my arms around his neck and mold myself to his sculpted body. I tried to move my hand away but I didn't want to. I didn't want to tear my hand away from him, and neither did he by the looks of it.

I felt my heart warm at the sight of him being so happy and I involuntary smiled at the knowledge that right now he was not in pain. Who knew how long that would last? I remembered that this was probably the last time anything like this would ever happen. Tonight I would go on my date with Mike and who knew where that would lead to, and even if nothing progressed between me and Mike that didn't change the things what I had seen, the things I knew. Edward was dangerous, as was the rest of his family. They were monsters. Though I may not have been feeling fear now, I would when I was alone with my thoughts again.

Instead of immediatly taking my hand away I found myself wanting to prolong this rare moment for a little longer. Why was I so happy at the contact between us? I didn't feel anyhting towards him like that, did I? I was sure I didn't. Yes we had made some sort of connection a few weeks ago, but that had all changed when I saw him attck Mike, hadn't it? Of course I'd felt guilt whenever I saw his sad expression during the past few weeks, but that was all, wasn't it? Just pity. Yes he may be the most handsome man to walk on God's earth, but that doesn't change what he is_. And Mike_? I suddenly recalled his existance.

I realized we were still standing in the almost empty hallway, with the bell about to ring at any second. I reluctantly tore my hand away and at once felt empty at the lack of contact between us. His eyes reopned and were back to their usual pained selves. I felt my heart break again. For a few moments he had been free from any pain. And now there was worst pain coming for him.

I gazed once more on his tortured face.

"I'm sorry, Edward" I whispered. Somehow it didn't feel like enough just to say I was sorry, but what else could I do?

Then I walked to gym without another glance on that face which would always haunt me.

So many thoughts were going round in my head, all of them based on what had just passed. _You need to stop thinking about him! You're meant to be moving on from them! You're going on a date with Mike remember!_

Despite what had just passed a moment ago, when I entered gym(only just in time) and saw Mike smiling at me, I recalled my previous excitement about my date. Mike was so adoreable. I knew he would do anything for me, I could tell that he really did like me. More than that, he adored me. _Of course... someone else's affections may be a little stronger than his_. No! I had to stop thinking about that.

Mike stayed by my side at any chance he got during gym, and I found him waiting for me when I came from the girl's locker rooms. He walked me to my truck, still smiling. Didn't his jaws ache yet? But I couldn't help returning that smile every now and then. He seemed nervous when we stopped at my truck.

"I'll see you tonight, then?" he said shyly.

"Sure" I replied in the same tone.

He hesitantly leaned down to kiss my cheek. I smiled at him to tell him he could. He smiled in reply and softly kissed my cheek. The kiss was quick but it was enough to make us both blush. He said bye once more then watched me as I left the school grounds.

When I got home I panicked thinking about what I would wear. I'd never really done this before and I was very nervous. I really did like Mike and I didn't want to embaress myself in front of him. I spent ages looking at the clothes from my closet, trying to decide. It was creeping towards six now and Mike would be here in a few minutes. I finally settled for my light pink short-sleeved flannel top and a short denim skirt.**(;I have an outfit like that so I thought I'd put it in;) **I put on a little eyeliner and then some lip gloss. I looked in the mirror. I had to admit I looked pretty.

"Bella, you're date's here!" Charlie called.

I took a deep breath and went downstairs. Charlie and Mike were in the kitchen. It looked like Charlie was giving him the"you-better-not-try-anything-funny-with-my-daughter-else-I'll-break-you're-leg-with-my-bare-hands" look. Mike was wearing a black cotton shirt with a black blazer and blue jeans. He looked good. They both looked up at me when I entered.

"Wow, Bella" Mike breathed "You look great"

I blushed, then Charlie cleared his throat.

"Don't be out too late, now" he said, eyeing Mike.

"Don't worry, Cheif Swan, we won't be too late" Mike replied.

We went out then, Charlie watching us until we drove out of sight. But I knew better than to think there wasn't _someone_ watching us.

EPOV

I ran through the trees following Newton's car into Port Angeles. I could hear every word of their conversation, it was innocent enough, but Newton's thoughts weren't so much. To be fair he did actually like Bella for who she was and not her body as so many other boys did. Of course he did lust over her body, but he wasn't only interested in that, he liked her mind too.

Bella looked very beautiful tonight, I hadn't thought it was possible for her to look _more _beautiful, but I was mistaken. It hurt to know that she had made the effort for Newton. What made it worse was that the skirt was quite short and ,though I knew she was unconsious of the fact, when she sat down it actually gave away a bit of her underwear. Newton liked that, and I growled when I saw him looking at her panties through his mind. I would never disrespect Bella that way.

_Bet she'd like me in between those legs-_ Newtons's thoughts made me growl so loudly that I thought it would shake the ground like it did in movies. The images Newton was showing in his mind were disgusting. I made the mistake of imagining me in his place in those fantasies and found myself getting aroused. Well they were disgusting when it was Newton. I quickly got rid of those thoughts and listened to what they were saying in the car instead of what they were moaning in Newton's mind.

They eventually arrived at Port Angeles and it was my cue to go in the shadows to watch.

They went into the movie theatre together, pain clawed at my heart when I saw them link hands. Newton was debating if he should take her to see a romance for their date or a horror.

_Hmm.. If we go and see a horror their's more chance I'll get her in my arms, and she'll think I'm manly. If we see a romance she'll think I'm sensitive. Girls dig sensitive guys, but some dig manly. What to do, what to do..._

They eventually settled for a romance in the hope that Bella would like sensitive guys and also that she would get all soppy.

The sight of them reminded me of what I had once hoped I could do with Bella. _Go to the movies holding hands like a couple. _I sighed heavily remembering that this was a fantasey which would never happen, but it was very painful to see my fantasies with another man in my place. I clutched my chest as I doubled over in agony.

I knew it was inevitable that I would have to face this kind of pain if I followed them on their date, but I had to know how this would turn out. I had to know if Bella really did like Newton as she said she did. I just prayed my jealousy would not become too much for me to handle.

I recovered myself and went to stand outside the theatre. I had no choice but to listen to Newton's mind now as to see what was happening between them. I did my best to consentrate on what they were actually doing instead of what they were doing in Newton's mind.

About a quarter through the movie Newton placed his hand on Bella's thigh. I growled under my breath. His hand moved up to hold Bella's hand and she happily obliged, to my discomfort. A few minutes later, Newton put his arm around Bella's shoulders too and they started to cuddle each other. I began to dry sob when I realised that Bella wasn't fighting him off as I would have liked her to, but she was encouraging him. A particularly romantic scene came and Newton kissed Bella's forehead causing her to smile.

Newton was just thinking about kissing her when, to my relief, the movie ended. I quickly got away from the movie theatre knowing they would soon be walking throuhgh the doors, so I once again stood in the shadows. They came out holding hands and laughing. To someone walking past in the street they would have looked like a couple madly in love. Perhaps they were. No! I would not believe that, not yet. It was obvious she liked him, but it couldn't be love. But would she love him in the end?

I looked at their linked hands and their smiling faces. They really did look like a couple. I focused on Bella's face the most, she looked so happy. The angel should be happy, I told myself, she deserved happiness.

Perhaps they would fall in love. Maybe Newton would love her, but he would never love her truly like I do, never worship her the same way. I shuddered as I only imagined the pain and sorrow that would take hold the day she loved someone else. But would that really matter? Why would my sufferings matter? As long as she was happy... then why would it even matter to me what pain I suffered. I decided then, it wouldn't matter. I'd reluctantly, yet still willing, watch her as she'd fall in love with another.

I continued to watch them, my heart being crippled by sadness the whole time, as they talked and laughed. They held hands every so often or Newton would put his arm around her waist. Newton thought about kissing her a few times, but decided to wait till he dropped her home. Perhaps that was something I would avoid watching. Or maybe I would just to see her reaction. Would she turn him down? Would she be angry? Or would she be just as eager to kiss him?

At last, they decided it was time to go home. Like before I followed them, listening to their conversation. I was pleased to hear that Newton's thoughts were not as explicit as before, he was so caught up in their conversation and in Bella's beauty, as I was.

He may bring her happiness, he may eventually love her like she would love him, but even so, I would always hate him. I would be grateful to him for bringing her joy if he ever did, but that would never change my feelings towards him. Maybe I would have lost Bella with or without him in the end, but that wouldn't make it alright. He would get everything that I wanted, he would get to hold Bella, kiss her, hear her say she loved him, and expierience joys with her which I never would.

I felt sick as I imagined that maybe Newton's little fantasies would someday become a reality.

They arrived at Bella's house at ten o'clock and Bella's father wasn't very pleased about that.

_About time. Does she realise how late it is? I mean.. what could they have been doing all that time. They better not have...-_Charlie

Newton walked Bella to the door and was preparing to make his move on how to approach their first kiss.

"I had a really good time" he said

"Me too"

"Maybe we could do that again sometime" he said shyly.

Bella nodded her head eagerly.

They looked into each other's eyes for a moment, then he leaned toward her. He hesitated to gauge her reaction and saw, to my horror, that she was just as eager. Their lips met and moved slowly against each other. Dry sobs shaked my body as I watched the scene unfold before me. I was sobbing so loudly I was surprised they didn't notice.

_NO!NO!NO!NO!-_ my thoughts roared.

They finally seperated. They smiled at each other and said goodbye before Bella went inside her house and Newton drove away. I couldn't move. My body refused to cooperate with my thoughts. I continued to sob, unable to stop for a second. I sounded like some sort of animal choking.

And today's events would only be the beginning of my heartache.

**Warning! There may be a lemon in next chapter. But not between Edward and Bella yet, sorry!**

**Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. I only own the plot in this.**

**Two chapters in one day!**

**Lemon warning!**

Chapter eight

BPOV

It had been over two weeks since me and Mike had started dating. We had been on several dates since then and we spent most of the day together. We walked together to classes, sat at lunch, then we were in most of each others classes. We soon made our relationship public, so it was offical I was his girlfriend. I was actually quite proud of myself, my first real boyfriend. He was an amazing kisser I had to admit, but the problem was everytime we kissed I started to compare it to another kiss, my first kiss to be exact. That was the one problem I had in our relationship. That and when I saw Edward in school.

His face was differant to the pained and tortured expression I'd grown used to, and I thought that would be a good thing, but it was far from it. His face was stiff, unreadable, just.. blank. I had thought any other expression would be better than his painful pleading stare, but I found this new face showed more pain than the other. Though other people certainly wouldn't be able to tell that he was in pain, I could. His eyes always stared straight ahead, but not just when I was there, everywhere. His jaw was always clenched, his fists always curled, his posture always hunched, his eyes always fierce. At times I could swear he wasn't breathing, he was just so _still_.

I never heard a sound from him now. I was always dreading those little sobs, inaudible to everyone except me, that I heard in biology. But I never heard them. I thought that would certainly be something to be grateful for, but I found his silence more cutting and heartbreaking than his whimpers of pain.

Mike never noticed anything perculiar about my behaviour, aparently my acting had gotten better. He never saw how I sometimes quickly glanced over at the Cullen table and would then grimace in pain. But Mike did care about me. He called at least ten times a day, sometimes just to see if I was okay. He picked me up for school most of the time, and was ready to meet me in the parking lot whenever he didn't. He did everything he could to be by my side. We spent weekends together either at my place or his doing homework and then talking and cuddling with each other when we were done. He was so sweet.

I knew he probably wanted to have sex, but he never pushed the subject. After all it had only been two weeks, but I could tell he wanted it, and I did too if I was being honest. But I decided to do the sensible thing and wait for a bit. Sometimes he took kissing a little over the top though, for example sometimes what started to be innocent cuddling soon came to us very close to tearing each others clothes off, but I wasn't exactly complaining. I really did like Mike as our relationship progressed, but I knew myself too well to think I was in love with him at this point. But I was sure that in time I would feel something deeper than a crush and the sexual tension.

Despite how well things were going with Mike, I couldn't help the pull I still felt towards Edward whenever I saw him. It was strange how things had turned out. _I_ was now the one who looked at Edward from afar, not nearly as often as he had looked at me, and he was the one who wouldn't meet my gaze. I didn't feel bad about that, because he never seemed to meet anyone's gaze, not even his family's. Yet it felt like he was watching me. Even though he spoke no words, his silence seemed to say so much. It was telling me how much pain he was in, how much he suffered because of me, because of his love for me. And his blank eyes. Those eyes, which never looked up or cried tears, they were his most painful feature.

His family didn't make matters better for me. Their eyes when me and Mike entered the room always looked up at me. It was like they were looking at something wrong, like a mistake of nature, but it wasn't me that was the mistake. It was what I was doing in their eyes. In their eyes it shouldn't be Mike holding my hand and kissing me in front of the crowded cafeteria, it should be there brother, who sat at another table across the room. Edward never sat with his family now, he always sat alone.

I was sat in the cafeteria with Mike holding my hand as usual, when I looked over at Edward's lonesome table. He didn't have a tray of food in front of him like his siblings. He didn't seem to bother with appearance anymore. He just sat, as he always did, looking forward, not blinking or moving an inch. I wanted to run up to him and yell at him for making me feel like this. For making my heart break whenever I caught sight of him. For making a guilt grip me whenever I thought of him.

I looked at him for a few seconds before looking over at his family, who were looking at me. I looked at Alice first, she wore a sad smile when she met my gaze. Then I looked at Jasper, he also wore a sad smile when he met my gaze, a sad but still understanding smile. I looked at Emmett, he had a pleading look on his face, pleading me to end his brother's pain. And then Rosalie, her expression was hard, she was angry. That was expected, she always wore the same expression. They always wore the same expressions. Alice's sad smile, Jasper's sad yet understanding smile, Emmett's pleading face, and Rosalie's anger.

I looked back down at my table. I could only bear the guilt for so long.

Mike's voice brought me back to reality. "Babe?"

I internally cringed at the name he called me by. It was either "babe", "baby", "honey", "sugar" or "gorgous". I disliked all of them to be honest.

I looked up at my boyfriend. "Yeah?"

He tried to seem confident, but I could see past that and tell he was nervous really. I smiled at how shy he was sometimes.

"I was wondering.." he said huskily in my ear "If you wanted to come to my place later?"

I knew the differance between just a normal day at his place and doing homework and going to his place and doing... what he was referring to. I was a little taken back. He'd never really broached the subject properly before. I hesitated. I knew I sort of wanted to, but I'd promised myself I'd wait a bit.

"Em.. Mike, I don't think today would be a good idea" I said slowly to make sure he understood what I was saying.

He seemed to. He just smiled lovingly at me and nodded.

A few minutes passed by, and I decided one last look at Edward wouldn't hurt. I gasped. He was looking at me. He was actually _looking _at me. For the first time in what seemed like so long he was looking at me. Our eyes locked and I couldn't look away, but for once I didn't want to. His usually blank eyes were suddenly brought back to life as they filled with familiar emotion. It felt so good to see his eyes no longer blank, but instead, filled with love... and longing. But it didn't matter what emotions were in them, as long as they weren't dead as they had been before then I wouldn't even care if his eyes filled with anger and hate, just to see them alive again.

This look wasn't the blank or the pained look, it was the awed and adoring look he had given me the first day I'd seen him. I'd forgotten how that look could give me the chills. I involatary shivered in pleasure of feeling his eyes boring into mine. I realised I had missed that look. I couldn't help but get lost in his golden orbs. Though they were far away, they felt so near to me. His mouth was parted, his chest falling quickly up and down, his eyes sparkling, just like he had been that first day...

And for a moment, we seemed to forget about everything else in our lives. We forgot about how I constantly resented him for all those weeks, we forgot I was with Mike, we forgot about the fear I had expierienced. We just got lost in the moment. Nothing else in the world seemed to exist around us. It was just us. I don't know what expression I wore on my face, all I knew was I was more than unwilling to look away from him, and so was he. For the first time in ages, I felt whole. I had never felt this way during my time with Mike. With Mike it never felt wrong, but it never felt _right. _But this... this did feel right. The only right and true thing in this world.

_Okay... hold up a minute here, Bella! What are you talking about?! Think!Think! Come back to reality_! I shook my head back and forth. What had just happened? I had to get of here. Now!

"I need to go a minute" I said as I stood up.

Mike looked confused.

I didn't stop to explain anything, I quickly went away from the cafeteria. Praying that no one would follow. I ran through the corridors until I eventually put my back to the wall and breathed deeply in and out for several minutes.

My thoughts were so confused and messed up. My head was spinning. The intensity of mine and Edward's stare was still present. My heart was beating rapidly. I couldn't believe I had compared my relationship with my _boyfriend _to how I felt with Edward. A vampire! A guy I barely knew even now. Then why did I feel like I had known him my entire life? Why did I feel as though he was the only one who saw me for who I really and truly was? Why did I feel as though I knew _him_?

I needed a distraction. Anything to distract me. Anything!

Mike was coming round the corner. He looked as though he were looking for someone, I knew it was me. Wait a minute! A distraction! Perfect!

I ran up to Mike and pulled him into a passionate kiss. He was shocked obviously, I had never come on to him so strong. He soon caught on though and kissed me back just as fiercely. He wrapped his arms around me waist and I fisted mine in his hair, he moaned into my mouth. His hands reached down to grab my ass and I moaned. Mike seemed to like that. I guided his hand to my left breast and he gasped. I took the oppurtunity to thrust my tongue into his mouth. Our tongues battled for dominance and I won. Mike drew back to catch his breath but I started to place open mouthed kisses along his jaw and neck. He was breathing heavily.

"Bella" he breathed. He reluctantly pushed me back a little to see my face.

His eyes were clouded with lust and he had a very obvious erection.

"Are you sure you want to now?" he asked.

I nodded eagerly. I took hold of his hand and drew him to the janitor's closet. I closed the door behind us, not caring if anyone could simply walk in at any minute. We quickly went back to thrusting our tongues into each other's mouth and grabbing where ever we could manage. He pushed me against the wall. He took my top over my head and threw it on the floor, I did the same with his. I ran my hands over his chest and he shivered in pleasure, I smirked. He grabbed my breast and I gasped. I wasn't expecting these feelings of pleasure at being touched.

We started to kiss again, his hands still on my breasts. I brought my hand down to stroke his erection through his jeans. He unclasped my bra and began massaging my breasts, I moaned. I was quite wet by now.

Mike unzipped my jeans and brought them down to my ankles. I took them off all the way. He slipped his hand into my damp panties and began rubbing my clit which made me wetter. He slowly entered a finger into me and then another, I whimpered in pleasure as he started pumping his fingers in and out of me. I was moaning a lot at this point.

"Faster" I moaned.

He smirked and quickened his pace. I was getting close now.

"Oh god" I moaned "I'm..-going to..-cum"

"Cum for me" Mike whisperd.

Just a few more and I came all over Mike's hand. Mike discarded his jeans and boxers then threw away my panties in the same direction. He lifted me up and I hitched my legs around his waist. He positioned himself at my entrance.

"Are you a virgin, Bella?" he asked me.

"Yeah. Are you?"

He nodded. I felt a little bad for taking his virginity this way, but I had too much desire burning in me now to stop.

I felt his tip at brush against my clit then he prepared me before thrusting into my entrance. He broke through me barrier. It was painful, but I held back from screaming. Mike waited for a while for the pain to subside, then he pulled almost completely out of me before thrusting back in with a grunt. After a few more thrusts I started to feel the pleasure building in me and I began to rock my hips in rythm with his strokes. I begged him to go faster and harder. We were both moaning uncontrolably now and calling out incoherent words.

I'd forgot that vampires may be able to hear us.

EPOV

The past two weeks had seemed endless. I was certainly in more agony than before, but it didn't show on my face, not to anyone else anyway. My family knew better. And so did Bella. I could tell she knew what agony I was going through, and that she probably felt responsible for it. I wanted to tell her that it was alright, to not blame herself, but of course I was forbidden to speak with her.

I didn't watch Bella anymore. She was always with Newton now, her boyfriend. Why put myself through more pain? In truth I did want to see her, just glimpse her face, but I knew that if I did I would see the happiness she was in now. Yes I wanted Bella to be happy, but it was the fact that it was _him _who made her happy that I could not bear to see. I wanted to be the one to bring that smile to her face, to bring her laughter. But I couldn't. And that fact was killing me inside.

I loved her so truly, so completely. I couldn't bear to see her with anyone else. I just couldn't.

I never talked to my family now. If they ever asked a question I would only give them a one word answer or simply nod.

I looked over at her occasionally, and I always regretted it. She was either laughing with Newton, cuddling him, or kissing him. All of those sights were too hard to look at. Except today.. today I hadn't regretted looking her way, quite the opposite. It had reminded me of when we had used to look at each other. So beautiful, so wonderful, so blissfully happy that I though fireworks would explode around us and angels would sing in the back ground.

Of course then she went away and I was brought back to reality. Newton almost immediatly went after her.

_He'll take care of it. She's not yours to take care of, anyway, she's his._

But when they didn't return, I decided to go and see what was going on. I had a bad feeling. I didn't know if it was a bad feeling for Bella or a bad feeling for me. I soon had an answer when I turned onto the corridor where the janitor's closet was. I often heard sex noises coming from there, but today the names that were being called out caught my attention. I recognised that voice. An angel's voice.

"Harder! Faster!"

I heard more moans and banging come from the closet. That couldn't be... NO!! She wouldn't!!

"Bella!"

"Mike!"

It was.

I could hear everything what they were doing. I covered my ears in a pointless attempt to drown out the sounds they were making. But what made it worse, was I could see it through Newton's mind. I could see Bella's face distorted with pure pleasure. _He_ was causing her that pleasure. I bashed my hand against the wall, not caring about the dent I left_. I _wanted to be the one giving her pleasure. ME!!

I dry sobbed loudly as I fell down on my knees. I almost hoped they heard my cries so that it would distract them enough to stop. They didn't. I could still hear their pleasure moans and screams of ectasey.

I continued to sob as I ran away from the school.

BPOV

"God, Mike!" I screamed.

Mike's thrusts became faster and harder, hitting my sweet spot over and over. I could tell he was close, I was close too. He reached down and pinched my clit, I came all over his cock. He came inside me moments after I had. We attempted to control our breathing. Mike had a sheen of sweat covering his brow.

I had lost my virginity. Somewhere in the back of my mind I regretted that I had not waited. I remembered how I had wanted my first time to be special, but instead it had been a quickie in the janitor's closet. I felt dirty. But another part of my mind was screaming over and over about how amazing and wonderful it had been. _Well, it was done now._

"Wow" Mike breathed "that was amazing"

"Yeah" I agreed. Both of us still breathless.

We smiled at each other and kissed. It wasn't an urgent kiss like the others had been a while ago, it was just sweet. It was kissing for the sake of kissing.

We finally caught our breath and picked up our clothes from the floor to get dressed. Though I was covered with my clothing, I felt exposed. I had given something away to Mike, maybe willingly, which I would never get back. I suddenly realised with horror that we hadn't used protection, but I sighed with relief when I remembered I was on the pill. I had started going on the pill ever since I began dating Mike, just in case anything happened. I was now grateful that I had taken the precaution. God knew I wasn't ready to be a mother yet.

We came out of the closet hand in hand. People stared at us as we walked to class. It was a lot like my first day. I blushed realising that they all knew about what me and Mike had just done. Mike noticed my blush and smiled.

"They know don't they?" I stated rather than asked.

"Mike laughed"I guess. I mean.. you did scream quite loud, baby"

I blushed even more.

My heartbeat sped up. I suddenly remembered that vampires had super hearing. That meant... oh no! They knew as well about what happened between Mike and me in the closet. I felt all the more exposed when the Alice and Emmett Cullen walked past us. I expected them to look at me disgusted, but instead they looked close to tears. I felt a stab of guilt realising that Edward must know too. And as if that were not enough, biology was next.

Edward wasn't there when we entered class, so Mike lingered by my desk until class began, at which point Edward was still not there. I began to get worried. Why wasn't he in class? Was something wrong with him? Had something happened? _Yes. Something has happened _I told myself _and you know what._

**Please review! The more reviews I get the faster I update!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, first of, I'm sorry to everyone who isn't liking Bella losing her virginity to Mike. I just want to explain. Its just Bella was really confused with her feelings, what with Edward and then dating Mike. And she does have a bit of a pride issue, she's trying to convince herself that she doesn't have feelings for Edward, of course we know differant. Once again, sorry. Bella won't be having sex with Mike again, don't worry, she'll come to her senses very soon!**

**Also, sorry it took longer than it usually does for me to update. But it is summer so you can't really blame me.**

**All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. I don't own anything except the plot in this.**

BPOV

I lay awake in bed at two o' clock in the morning. I couldn't sleep. What had I done? How could I have done that? I started to realise the mistake I'd made in having sex with Mike. I'd never regretted anything more in my life.

I thought of what Renee would say to me if she were here. She'd probably be ashamed of me. She'd told me so many times not to rush into sex, and what had I done... I'd dated a boy for two weeks and had sex in a closet! That was the one thing I'd promised myself I would never be, a slut. Sure girls my age had sex all the time, but I wasn't like those other girls. I had always been the more mature girl. I couldn't deny that I'd enjoyed it at the time, but now I wished more than anything that I could change it.

I began to cry, knowing that I'd broke so many promises that I'd once made to myself. I hated myself so much. Of course I planned to sleep with Mike, eventually, but not after only two weeks! _And worse, you did it in an attempt to take your mind of another guy... _Yes that was the thing I felt most guilty about.

The reason I had done this to begin with was to stop thinking about Edward and the rest of his family. That fact made the whole thing a _lot _harder to deal with. Mike didn't deserve to have his virginity taken from him that way.

I felt worse as I realised that Mike would be expecting more next time I saw him. But I didn't want to have sex with him again, not for a long time. I groaned in frustration, how was I going to explain to him that I didn't want to sleep with him again? I hadn't been exactly reluctant today, so how could he possibly believe me if I told him I wanted to wait before doing it again. And even if he did accept it, knowing Mike he'd be asking more than often if I wanted to anyway. I wished so badly, for the hundredth time during the past fifteen hours, that I could go back in time and change what happened today.

But there was no taking it back now. My virginity was gone. I wrapped my arms around myself and curled into a small ball as I continued to cry.

I remembered Alice and Emmett's faces as they had passed me today, how sad and disappointed they had looked. I imagined how Edward's face would have looked as he realised what I had done and I cried harder. I'd hurt him in so many ways, rejected him so many times. He didn't deserve to go through so much pain. No one did.

I was startled when I heard a tap on my window. My thoughts immediately went to Edward. I felt excited thinking that he might have come to see me, and that frightened me. I shouldn't be feeling that way.

I crept up to my window and saw Alice's face. I opened the window for her, and oddly enough, I felt comforted by her presence. She landed in my room and spread her arms out for me.

"I saw you crying and thought you might want a hug" she said, smiling kindly at me.

I didn't hesitate to wrap my arms around her small frame. I just stood there and cried everything out into her shoulder as she soothed me. She eventually brought us over to sit on the bed, still rubbing small circles into my back.

"Oh, Bella" she sighed "Why did you do it? That's not like you"

"I k-know" I sobbed "I was j-just s-s-so confused... w-with everything... I didn't think... I j-just-"

"Shhh... its okay"

"I f-feel horrible. I wish I could take it back"

"I know, I know, Bella"

My sobs slowly turned into tiny sniffles. I looked up at her.

"What did Edward say?" I asked quietly, not really sure if I wanted to know.

She sighed and seemed reluctant to answer "I've never seen him like that. It was worse than when you first..."

I flinched at the reminder of what he was like when I first rejected him. I could only imagine what he must think of me now, yet he still had to love me. He had no choice but to love me even though he might be disgusted with me. No matter how he may despise me underneath, he was still forced to love me.

"Is he angry with me?" I thought I knew the answer to that.

"No!" she said as if it was obvious "He could never be angry at you or think badly of you!"

I looked confused. How could he not think I was a slut? How could he possibly not regret imprinting on me?

Alice saw my confused expression "He isn't angry with you. He is however extremely mad at Mike... he was using the walls as punchbags to stop from killing Mike"

"But... I was the one that dragged him into the closet"

"He knows that"

I was amazed. He still wasn't angry at me even though he knew it was me who started it? He was more angry with Mike than me? I had been so sure he would hate me.

"How can he not regret imprinting on me?" I had to ask.

"He could never do that. We can never regret anything when it comes to our imprints. To us, our imprints are like gods. Everything they do or say, even if sometimes those actions hurt us, they are of the up-most importance to us" she explained.

I shook my head. Any other guy would have stopped caring about me the second they found out, but not Edward. Then again, Edward wasn't a normal guy.

Alice examined my face. My eyes were probably all red and puffy, my nose felt a little stuffed up too.

"Are you all cried out? Or do you still need the shoulder?" she chuckled the last part.

I smiled at her "Yeah. I think I'm all done now. Thanks for being here"

"Not at all. You know, even though you're not with Edward, I think of you as my sister. We _all_ think of you as our family"

I involuntary smiled at that knowledge, but my smile disappeared as I was gripped with my guilt.

"I know you don't feel like you need Edward in your life, but you really do, Bella"

I glared at her. How dare she say that! I don't need Edward! I have Mike. Is she really trying to convince me to give Edward another chance?! My anger rose when I realised that was why she came in the first place. I bet Edward was in on it too!

"Did Edward tell you to say that?" I continued to glare but she didn't flinch once, she still wore that calm smile.

She shook her head "No. I was simply stating the truth. And you'll see it soon, you'll see how much you want Edward"

I shook my head angrily and stood up.

"Get out" I hissed and pointed to the window.

As much as I was grateful to her for comforting me, I couldn't help my anger. She looked unsurprised by my anger and took a graceful leap from the window.

EPOV

I growled and roared loudly as I ripped the cushions. Feathers flew everywhere. I went over to the wall and punched into it until it made a giant hole in the wall. But it wasn't enough. I needed so badly to continue hitting things to take out my despair and my anger.

I gripped onto my hair and started pulling at it in frustration as I continued to growl. I looked out into the dark night and saw the trees in the dark forest. Perfect. I don't think Esme has any special trees...

I ran from the house and took off into the forest. I didn't take a moments hesitation before I resumed from where I started.

There were barely any trees left standing in that area by the time I was done. Now all that was left to do now was allow my sobs to take over my body, they did so almost at once. Just like before, I hunched over in my pain and roared with everything I had. This pain was worse than any pain I had faced before now. The images I wanted so desperately to forget would not stop creeping back into my mind.

I sat down on one of the many trees I had knocked down, my arms wrapped around my middle as I sobbed. One thing was certain to me, I would not be able to go to school tomorrow and see Bella with Mike, not after today. I over-looked my options- first option, flee away from Forks and Bella. I shuddered at that option. The pain I was faced with now suddenly seemed small compared to the pain I would feel it I did that. Any length of distance between me and Bella was too much to bear, any permanent separation from her I was positive I would be unable to live through.

So that option was out of the question. Option two, kill Mike and go along with the plans of my darker mind to make Bella mine. No, no, NO!!! I quickly dislodged that train of thoughts, but underneath I couldn't deny how very appealing that option was.

Option three, just never go back to Forks high school. That seemed to be the best option. I could still watch Bella at a distance whenever I could, when she wasn't with Mike. She would simply think I'd left school. She would probably be relieved to not have to bear the guilt anymore, I was sure she would not miss me.

I sat there for a long time trying to calm myself, because I was still very close to finding Mike and tearing him into shreds.

Just then, Alice appeared in front of me with a sympathetic look on her face. But I could see that she was hiding something from me. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"What, Alice?" I asked.

She shook her head. She was smiling now, but her control was slipping.

"Tell me!" I yelled this.

She debated, then with a resigned sigh she sat beside me on the tree.

She showed me the conversation she had with Bella just minutes ago. What? Bella crying? The sight of her tears made my heart ache with need to comfort her. But why was she crying?

_(Alice's mind)_

_"I was j-just s-s-so confused... w-with everything... I didn't think... I j-just..." Bella sobbed_

_"I know, I know" Alice comforted_

_"I f-feel horrible. I wish I could take it back"_

I was stunned with what I saw in Alice's mind. Bella wishes she hadn't had sex with Mike? She wishes she could take it back? But I was sure I'd seen in Mike's mind earlier that it was Bella who had insisted they have sex, then why did she regret it? Even more so, why did she do it to begin with? What could have possibly confused her mind enough to do something like that?

I thought back to anything what could have happened today which would have made Bella do that. Everything had been fine with Mike(my chest automatically throbbed when I though of them together) up until lunch it seemed. Then I remembered the look me and Bella had exchanged in the cafeteria today, just before... So that was why!

I realised that must have been what caused her to act that way. My pain I had before actually _doubled_ in its strength as I knew it was my fault. _I _had caused her to lose her virginity. _I _by my own accord had inflicted this pain upon myself.

"She wants you too, you know" Alice said.

I whipped my head around to stare at her in shock. Bella wanted me?

_Vision_

_Bella and myself lying next to each other in the middle of the meadow, just staring into each other's eyes with love and adoration. _

_"I love you" I whispered_

_"I love you, too" Bella whispered back._

_End of vision_

Could such good fortune ever be bestowed upon my existence? Was it possible that so much happiness would ever find me? I didn't think it could ever be earthly plausible that what I had just been shown would ever become a reality, but just watching the scene play in my mind filled me with so much warmth and joy and hope that it would have left me breathless, if it were possible.

"What was that Alice?" I asked in an awed whisper

"A future which is certain to happen" she replied "There is no doubt that it will happen"

Certain? No doubt whatsoever?

"But Bella said-" I was unable to say the words without pain strangling my throat.

"I know she did. She has too much pride. She's trying to deny her feelings, but in the end she won't be able to"

"What about _Mike_" I spoke his name like a filthy word.

"Oh, that relationship isn't going to last" she said smugly.

BPOV

"But... yesterday-" Mike said, still confused.

I sighed in annoyance.

"Look, Mike" I started "I'm not saying it wasn't good, I'm just saying that we shouldn't have rushed things like that. So... I want to wait before we do it again"

Mike looked frustrated for a few minutes. We'd been having this conversation since I arrived at school, and the bell was going to ring in two minutes. Then again, I could hardly blame him for being all confused after I practically threw us both into the janitor's closet in my desperation the other day. Finally he composed his features into a resigned smile and he nodded, but I knew him all too well to think that he would give up that easily. I was right.

He continualy sent suggestions at me all week at in and outside school. Passing me notes, drawing us closer to the janitor's closet at all costs, kissing me at whatever chance he got, stroking his hand up and down my thigh, going over to his place without any intention of doing homework. I was getting a little frustrated with his attempts to seduce me into having sex with him again. His attempts were in vain. My mind was else where.

When I entered biology that first time I was still angry after the previous nights events with Alice. I was still assuming that Edward had told Alice to convince me into giving him another chance, but he never showed up for class. I didn't want to admit that I had waited for him all through the hour, but in truth I had. I had never longed for his presence so badly, despite my previous anger towards him. The next day I was anxious to see him, but was filled with disapointment when he didn't show again.

All week I waited for him to make an appearance at school, but he never did. I was getting worried.

_Why are you worried? _I thought angrily to myself as I lay on my bed. I looked over at my alarm clock. It was half past six. Charlie had called about an hour ago saying he wouldn't be back until at least eight. I'd had dinner and done my homework, now there was nothing to do but be left to my thought of the Cullens, one Cullen in particular. I groaned in frustration.

I guess I could call Mike for a bit. I picked up my cell phone and dialed Mike's number. After ten rings he still hadn't picked up. That was strange, whenever I called him he always picked up during the first three rings at least. I let it ring another eight times then hung up. I was left with my previous thoughts once again. Well why not go and see him? He comes and goes here after all, so theres no reason why you shouldn't.

I went downstairs and grabbed my jacket and keys. Mike's place wasn't that far from my place so I was soon there. I knocked on the door, no one answered. I stood outside for several moments before I pulled the handle to see if it was locked. It wasn't locked so I just stepped in. There were sounds coming from upstairs. It sounded like... moaning.

I hurried up the stairs and to the door which I knew to be Mike's bedroom. The moans were louder now. I slammed the door open and was shocked with what I saw.

Both Mike and Jessica were naked on the bed and Jessica was giving Mike a blow job. They hadn't even noticed my entrance, my eyes filled with tears.

"Mike!"

That made them look up. Jessica's face looked smug.

"Bella! I'm really sorry!" Mike said desperatly.

"What's going on?!" I yelled.

Mike was about to beg again when Jessica spoke, smirk still in place.

"Mike and I are going out now, he wants me"

I was surprised when Mike contradicted what she said.

"What! No, Bella we're not! Honest! This was the first and last time, I promise!" Mike pleaded.

Jessica's face became mortified "What! I thought you would dump her!"

"Not for you, slut!" Mike yelled at her angrily as he shoved her off the bed.

But I didn't care if it was me Mike wanted. He'd cheated on me and I could never trust him again. I didn't listen to his exscuses anymore, I went away from Mike's, tears still streaming down my face, and went to my truck. Mike had wrapped a towel around him now and was yelling after me to come back, but I didn't look at him once as I drove away. I didn't drive home, I wanted to cry. I parked up next to the park. I walked over to a wooden bench and sat down, letting my tears run loose.

I'd really thought Mike liked me, enough that I'd be enough for him anyway, but obviously I'd been wrong.

"Bella!" I heard a voice call.

I would have expected it to be Mike, but it wasn't his voice. It was that beautiful velvet voice I felt as if I'd known my whole life. I looked up and was met with two golden eyes.

**Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yay, I did two chapters in one afternoon again!**

**All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. I don't own anything except the plot in this.**

Chapter ten

EPOV

All week I hadn't been to school. Despite Alice claiming that Bella would soon give me another chance I still couldn't stand seeing her with that Newton at the present time, so I watched her from afar or through the minds of other people, preferably not Newton's. One of my highlights of the week was the first day I ditched school.

I was sitting in one of the many trees of the woods next to Forks high school, watching Bella's arrival at school. It was strange how the world still seemed to come to a halt whenever I looked upon her face. I allowed myself to focus for a long time on the love and awe I was feeling as I gazed upon her beauty, before Newton came strolling towards her with a huge idiotic grin spread across his face.

"Hey, babe" he said huskily.

I was pleased when I saw Bella momentarily cringe in private at the name he gave her.

"Hey, Mike" she replied sweetly.

Jealousy immediatly coursed through me when I heard her tone, and for the thousandth time I wished that she would act like that towards me.

I had to look away as I saw them kiss. That was more than I could take.

"Look, Mike..." she hesitated.

I was surprised when I caught the uncertainty in her voice. I looked up again.

"About yesterday..." she continued "well... em..."

"Yeah, gorgous?" he asked curiously.

His mind flashed to yesterday. Bella's face beautifully distorted with pleasure popped into his mind. I gripped a branch for support as I let out a growl.

"em... it was... it was a mistake"

A smile spread across my face when I heard her say that. Of course I already knew that she regretted it after Alice showed me in her mind, but it still felt good to hear. However Newton didn't take the news so well. I smiled again at his disappointment.

"What?!" he asked, shocked

I enjoyed this conversation. Hearing Bella's annoyed tone as she tried to make that pathetic Newton understand that she didn't want sex with him, and seeing his mortified and confused expression. It took him so long to get the message and understand. I shook my head as if in disgust at his stupidity. I actually wore a smile through out their conversation, something I thought I was incapable of doing.

At last he seemed to accept it, though in his mind he was planning way to arouse her. I was satisfied when I saw that all his attepts were to no avail and that Bella only seemed frustrated whenever he tried to seduce her.

When biology came, I was curious to see her reaction when she saw me absent. I expected her to shrug her shoulders or simply not react at all, but instead she looked... disappointed. When she saw my empty seat she seemed a little surprised as I was usually already there whenever she arrived to class, and then when I still had not shown when the bell rang she looked almost sad that I wasn't there. The thought that she may be upset at my absense made me involuntary smile. Maybe Alice was right. Maybe Bella would give me another chance. I felt excited when I thought of that possibility.

So I continued to watch Bella while she was at school and when she was at home (I could never watch when she went to Newton's or when he came to her house). Today she just went straight home so I knew it would be fine to watch her, I just hoped Newton wouldn't follow later. I always hated her not being in my line of sight. I treasured the times that I could simply watch her from her window.

She had done her homework when she first arrived at her home and her father later called as she ate her dinner to tell her he would be back late. I watched Bella as she lay on her bed, seeming frustrated with whatever train of thought she had taken for some reason. How I wished I could know what she were thinking. Was it possible she could be thinking about me? No. I couldn't allow myself to think that way.

She suddenly picked up her phone and dialed a number. I recognised the number as Mike's. I realised that she must have been thinking about him, her thoughts had nothing to do with me. My heart dropped.

I was curious when I saw that Newton didn't answer her call. He _always_ answered her calls.

Then Bella suddenly got up and went outside to her truck. She was obviously going to Newton's, so I decided that was my cue to leave for now. I considered waiting in the woods until Bella came home, but then a thought occurred to me. What if Bella decided she wanted to sleep with Mike? I worried, maybe I should go and ask Alice. I quickly ran home and within seconds I was facing Alice.

_No, she won't sleep with Mike-_ Alice.

My relief only lasted a second. I noticed that there was edge to Alice's thoughts. She was obviously hiding something from me. Why? Was it to do with Bella? I questioned her with my eyes.

_Vision_

_Bella sat down on a bench outside the park with her hands in front of her eyes. She removed her hands and cheeks were wet with salty tears._

_End of vision_

My loud growl filled the room. Who did this to Bella? To my beautiful angel? Who dared to bring those tears to her eyes?

I quickly ran from the house and to where I knew Bella I would find Bella. But Bella wasn't there yet. I only had to wait a few moments before I saw her red truck pull up on the curb. I saw her tears streaming down her face as she walked up to the bench Alice had seen her sitting on. And just like in the vision she sat down and covered her face with her small pale hands. That sight caused me to feel as though a hundred knives were cutting through my heart.

I ran, at human pace in case of someone watching, towards where Bella sat.

"Bella!" I called.

She looked up at the sound of my voice. She looked almost relieved to see me, could she possibly be happy to see me? But those possibilities were not enough to take my mind off the matter of Bella's sadness.

"Edward" she said, her voice was merely a whisper from her crying, but I still heard her

"Who did this?" my anger was clear in my voice.

Her face crumpled up again as more tears came. I sat down beside her and rubbed her back, unable to stop myself from comforting her. She didn't pull back when I touched her as I would have expected her to, she just continued to cry. I was aware at the back of my mind that this contact, though simple and small, had I not been seperated from her for so long would have caused me to struggle with my control to not take her up in my arms entirely. But instead I only felt my contentment and joy at being able to have her so close to me for once. Of course, as always, she was totally unaware of the emotions going through me.

The sound of her small whimpers made the knives in my heart cut all the more deeper. It was clear she was still unable to speak for the moment, but I was more than happy for now to just keep my hand on the small of her back. For now at least I was allowed this time with her, it could be the last contact with her for all I knew, I may never be able to touch her again after this_. Better enjoy it while you can_. I said to myself.

Eventually her whimpers quieted down but her tears still ran down her face and splashed onto the wooden seat.

"Bella" I said softly.

She looked up at me. Her eyes were all blood-shot and her thick lashes were all wet.

"What happened?" I asked in the same tone.

"Mike..." she started "I s-s-saw h-him... and... h-he was... he was cheating on me"

My breath caught in my throat and a growl too low for her to hear rumbled in my chest. Why would that idiot sleep with another women when he had the most beautiful and perfect girlfriend in the world? Why would he hurt her like that? My expression became furious. How dare he! How DARE he!

She started to cry harder after she said that. I started to rub soothing circles in her back again. My murderous expression settled when I saw her tears, but my fury was still unquenched within. My poor angel. Any act that caused this goddess to cry in my eyes was like a crime against god himself. He deserved to be punished. He _should _be punished.

She looked back up at me through her tears. When I saw her face all my anger seemed to melt in a second. It was impossible while gazing upon her pure beauty to think any dark thoughts, even the darkest part of my mind swooned and was left speechless at the sight of her.

She stared at me for a long time and I stared back.

"Why are you doing this, Edward?" she whispered.

I couldn't contemplate what she meant by that. How could I not do this? How could I not comfort her in her time of sadness? How could I see her tears and not try? How could I not look at her beauty and not be reminded on my love and adoration for her?

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Why are you here like this? I've hurt you over and over again, and yet... here you are. Why?"

Now I understand. She thought herself unworthy. I shook my head at such a thought.

"I've told you, Bella. I love you. No matter what you do or say to hurt me I will never stop loving you" I told her passionatly "You may not want me but I will never stop wanting you. I am not trying to win you back because after what has passed I don't expect you to, but I need you to know that I am always here, that there will never be anyone I hold dearer or more important than you. I am yours, Bella. _Nothing_ can alter that"

She continued to stare into my eyes. I knew all she would be able to see was my deep love going on for miles and miles endlessly. I gazed back into her brown eyes and as always found myself getting lost in their warm depths. This had been the first time I'd told her of my love in so many weeks. It seemed like an eternity since I'd last told her I loved her, how had I been able to go on so long without uttering the words? But just being here now in her presence it felt like a need to say it to her every waking minute. Of course she knew it, how could she ever doubt it after everything she'd seen? Yet I knew no matter how many times I told her she would never really and truly understand just how greatly I loved her.

"I'm sorry" she whispered.

"Don't be" I said "It's not your fault that you can't love me"

Though I spoke the words without struggle or pause, the reminder that she would never want me, like so many times before now, the knowledge tore my heart in two.

"I'm not talking about that" she shook her head "I'm saying I'm sorry that you had to imprint on someone like me. You deserve better"

How could she think that? She was the one that deserved better, not me. Bella was the best thing that had ever happened in my life, I would never take that back. Bella was more than I could ever ask for, more than I could ever deserve.

"Bella, never speak that way" I said softly "you don't realise how special you are. You are the most beautiful, loving, kindest person in this world. Any man would be lucky to have you. You deserve better than someone like Mike. I know you don't think it now during your time of sadness, but someday you'll find someone who will truly love you. Maybe not more than I do" I chuckled the last part and she smiled in return "but there will be someone. Someone who will stay faithful to you, someone who will wake up every morning just to see your face and hear your voice"

Though the thought of her being with someone other than me pained me, I knew that she derserved that kind of happiness with someone who was worthy of her. In my eyes no one would ever be worthy of her, least of all me, but she deserved that much.

She smiled at me. Her eyes were still red and puffy and tears still continued to flow. I wished I could stop them in their paths, wished more than anything that I could stop her pain. She began to cry harder again and her sobs shaked her fragile form. She turned towards me more and ducked her head under my chin. She clung onto my shirt and I wrapped my arms around her as I let her cry.

I felt such joy in this embrace. It felt so natural, like it was meant to be. I looked down at my arms. For once they were not empty, for once Bella was there as she should be. For once I felt complete in myself. Just like before their was no need to hold her all the more closer, though I would have wished to really, I was more than content and happy like this.

We stayed like this for several minutes, or it could have been hours, I couldn't tell. All too soon for me, she pulled away.

"Are you ready to go home?" I asked gently.

She nodded. It was dark now and her father would soon be home. I told her I'd drive her home in her truck, her eyes were too tired from crying so she didn't complain. This way I could spend more time with her,

BPOV

The drive back home with Edward was a silent one. I couldn't stop myself from looking over at him from time to time, and of course found him looking at me. That was just something that hadn't changed I suppose.

We arrived in front of the house in a matter of minutes, but I didn't want to say goodbye.

I turned to look at him and was met with his golden eyes.

"Thanks. For everything" I said.

"Your welcome" he replied softly.

We both stepped out the truck and walked in our seperate directions. I could feel his eyes on me as we walked away from each other so I turned to look at him, as I suspected he was looking back at me. He smiled and I returned it before I went into the house.

I walked up the stairs in a daze. I went over what had happened. I thought of Edward. I thought of how I'd felt in his arms. It was strange, but when I'd been in his arms, it felt as if I belonged there. Like that was where I belonged. I felt so safe and wanted when I was with Edward, so... loved. The adoration I saw in his eyes melted my heart and turned my brain to mush. Now that I was away from him I found that I actually missed his presence next to me. I had never felt this way with Mike. I'd never felt this way with anyone before.

Just then I heard my cell recieve a text. It was from Mike, apparently he'd sent me over thirty messages and I had missed over ten calls, all from him. I rolled my eyes. Surprisingly enough, I didn't care about Mike, I didn't care about what happened today, it just didn't matter. Any connection I'd felt with Mike seemed insignificant now. Maybe there never was a connection. I thought about that. Maybe everything with Mike had never really been real. Maybe subconsiously I'd always known that. I realised now that I'd been kidding myself the whole time.

Another thing became apparent to me now. Alice had been right. I did need Edward in my life. I did want him. The fear which used to grip me when I looked at him had really faded a long time ago, I felt no fear or anger towards him now. I knew I'd just been too proud to admit how I felt, that was why I'd gone with Mike perhaps. Because maybe deep down I'd always known that it had been Edward I wanted, not Mike.

I didn't love him, not yet. Despite the fact that I knew that I needed him, it wouldn't be the truth if I said I loved him right now, but I did know that one day I probably would. It was probably unavoidable that I would soon love him.

And I knew that tomorrow, I would not ignore Edward as I had done so. No, tomorrow I would give him another chance.

**Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. I don't own anything except the plot in this.**

Chapter eleven

I was nervous as I got ready for school. I was sure that after yesterday Edward would be in school today, so that meant I could talk to him. My stomach filled with butterflies at the thought of being able to speak with him normally again. It was odd, after everything what had happened I found myself excited at the prospect of talking to him. But it was more than just being able to speak with him, I was going to give him another chance.

My mind had often wondered before what would have happened if I hadn't rejected him that day he attacked Mike, if I'd still taken my time to know him better as we had planned. Well now I would find out.

I would have thought I'd be nervous about seeing Mike again, but I didn't feel anything like that. To me Mike was simply another person now. There was no feeling of betrayal or of sadness, if anything I was more worried about his annoying attempts to win my forgiveness. But with or without my forgiveness I would not go back with him as his girlfriend. I found I felt in fact relieved that I wasn't in a relationship with him anymore, that I didn't have to meet him at school and walk with to class or sit with him at lunch, I wondered why I hadn't broken up with him before now. I realized now that I hadn't really ever been happy being Mike's girlfriend. I felt as if a huge weight had been taken off my shoulders.

My stomach began doing little nervous flips as I thought of how I would approach Edward today and tell him I was willing to give him a chance. I remembered how his face used to be so happy whenever I spoke with him and when his whole face lit up when I first told him I'd give him another chance. I smiled imagining his face and the joy I'd feel radiating from him when I would talk to him today.

Knowing Edward he'd probably do everything in his power to spend time with me today, and I wasn't complaining at the prospect of having him instead of Mike walking with me in between classes and sitting with him in the cafeteria. I smiled again at the thought of speaking to the Cullens again, I suppose Rosalie might be a differant story but at least I could talk to Alice now. I'd been angry with her last week, but I knew she understood.

I felt as if today would be a good day.

Charlie seemed to notice my behaviour during breakfast.

"You alright, Bells?" he asked eyeing me curiously

"Yeah" I replied "Why wouldn't I be"

"You just seem a little anxious is all"

I shrugged my shoulders as if I didn't know what he was talking about, but if I was being honest I was dying to get out the door. I wanted to see Edward's face so badly, but not just his face but all the Cullen's faces, even Rosalie's in a sense. I knew how happy they would be when Edward told them I gave him another chance, or when they eaves-dropped on our conversation.

I couldn't get in my truck fast enough, I didn't hesitate to turn the key in the ignition and make my way to school. I wondered if Edward would be there before me, I'd noticed he arrived later than usual since I'd dated Mike, but maybe now that he knew it was over he'd arrive early again. My heart jumped in excitement when I saw his silver volvo already parked. When I arrived he got out the car and stood beside it as he watched me. I looked away as I blushed.

I considered going over to talk to him now. Then there was a tap on my passenger window. It was Mike. I rolled my eyes as I got out my truck and started to walk away as he called after me.

"Bella, wait!" he said as he grabbed my arm.

"What is it, Mike" I said, I sounded bored already.

"Just let me explain?" he pleaded

"What is there to explain? You cheated on me, end of discussion"

"But I don't want Jessica!"

"Well, then why did you sleep with her?"

"I don't know. I had a hard-on thinking about you and... she was there"

"That's pathetic Mike!"

"Its true!"

"So what? I don't give a damn anymore, Mike"

I started to walk away again but he grabbed hold of me again and shook me as I tried to break free. Then a white hand landed on Mike's shoulder and we both turned to see whose it belonged to, though I didn't have to look up to know who it was. Edward looked just like he did that time before, but this time I wasn't afraid of him.

"Let her go, Newton" he growled.

"This is none of your business, Cullen" Mike sneered.

I was surprised by Mike's sudden confidence. Had he forgotten the last time? But Mike's confidence didn't last as Edward's eyes seemed to darken in color, as if conveying his intentions if Mike didn't comply. Mike's grip loosened and he quickly walked away from us.

I looked up at Edward and his face immediatly softened.

"Thanks, Edward" I said.

I loved the feeling of saying his name, it seemed to fall effortlessly from my lips.

"Your welcome" he smiled lovingly at me.

I couldn't wait any longer, I had to speak with him now. I looked over at the rest of the Cullens who were standing just a few feet away from us now and saw Alice smiling widely at me. Of course she would know what was about to happen. I smiled back at her and then looked back up at Edward.

"Em.." I said nervously "do you mind if I could speak to you? Alone?"

Edward's face lit up like christmas tree lights. He nodded, never once taking his eyes of mine. We walked side by side, Edward still looking at me the whole time, until we reached the brick wall at the other end of the school. We both stopped and I put my back to the wall as I faced him.

"Em... so I guess you know that Mike and I are over?"

He nodded, a small smile on his flawless lips.

I didn't know where to start. I was silent for a long time as I tried to think of how to broach the subject with him. He waited, still staring down at me. That made it even harder to think incoherent words. I decided it was best to just cut to it straight away. I took a deep breath before I spoke.

"Edward... I'm giving you another chance"

EPOV

My whole world exploded with such blissful happiness that I was sure fireworks were visible in my eyes. She was giving me another chance! She had forgiven me! She didn't care about what I had done, she was willing to try and get to know me and perhaps... even love me. I couldn't speak, I was drowning in so much pure joy that I thought I would choke, but I could care less if I died from this happiness.

I could not hear or see anything other than Bella at this moment, anything other than her did not exist to me. I don't know how long I stared at her, but she did not object, she stared back with the same intensity. She did not seem able to say anything either. Maybe there was nothing to say for the time being, but that one sentence she had just spoke was enough for me to last.

I realized I had to say something, even if only my gratitude. And I had to tell her that. My eternal gratitude for this second chance she had willingly given me.

"I... I... I..." was all I could say.

She laughed quietly.

"I know that I've ignored you for a long time" she said "but I understand now that I need you. I never thought I'd admit it, but I don't really think I can live without you now"

This was such beautiful music to my ears. To know that she felt like this towards me, that she was wanted just like me for us to be in each other's lives. A huge open-mouthed smile broke across my face. I was still too stunned to say anything.

"So... do you think we could get another shot at getting to know each other?"

Yes! Yes! YES! A million times YES!! I just nodded dumbly.

She smiled at me. She seemed to realize that I was quite unable to say anything at all, so she said that she would see me later. My heart yelled at me to go after her and say something, but I was incapable of doing anything other than staring at her as she walked away. I immediatly ached at the loss of her presence, yet still unable to move. My feet seemed glued to the spot of the ground and would not move an inch.

I think I had gone into shock. Was that possible for a vampire?

_Told you so-_ Alice

I did not tear my gaze away from the direction Bella had gone in. My smile was still in place. Alice laughed and Emmett waved a hand in front of my face, no doubt making idiotic remarks, but I didn't care enough to listen. The only thing that registered in my mind was that Bella had taken me back, in a sense. I knew she did not love me yet, I knew her too well to think she loved me right now, but it was enough that she was willing to try, more than enough, more than I had ever hoped to have.

But surely if she had given me a chance and she had said herself that she felt she needed me in her life, then surely she did feel it possible that she could one day return my feelings of love. She was obviously attracted to me. That was an emotion quite close to love, so I was sure that soon she would love me. Soon she would be mine. I shivered in pleasure at the thought of being able to call her mine.

And she_ would _be mine. I would make sure of that now.

BPOV

I walked to class with a huge smile on my face. It seemed stupid, but I couldn't help but feel excited at being able to talk to Edward normally, I felt like I had missed being able to do that, though technically I still barely knew him. I felt excited at being able to hang out with Alice too, I could see her fast becoming a close friend.

Class had already started when I entered class, but I could care less, I didn't even hear the teacher's angry tone. I really tried to pay attention to the lesson, but all I could think of was Edward's overjoyed expression as I told him I'd forgiven him. I felt pleased that it had been me that made him so happy. After seeing him so upset over the past weeks it was a beautiful sight to behold his changed face.

I felt happy at knowing that it was _me _who could ever make him happy, in a way his happiness was in my hands. I knew I could bring him greater happiness than anyone else ever could, and just by doing the smallest things too. And I wanted to give him that happiness, I wanted him to be happy, I _needed_ him to be happy. And now I he could be happy. I made a promise then that I would never see his sad face again. I would make sure he was happy.

Mike tried passing me notes a few times during classes and tried to get close to me in the corridors, but I simply ignored him. He'd give up eventually, I told myself. I hoped anyway, because it was honestly getting annoying. And Jessica's death glares were just a little pathetic rather than scary as I imagined they were meant to be. I suppose she was a little humiliated that Mike had rejected her after bedding her. I saw her trying to lure him into the janitor's clost at one point but he just shrugged her off, her face was hilarious when that happened. I couldn't stop laughing, which of course earned more death glares.

"Bella!" Mike called as I walked to the cafeteria.

He was right behind me

"Please, Bella. Take me back, babe" he pleaded.

I rolled my eyes "Fuck off, Mike" I spat.

He looked shocked. He'd never heard me swear before, not even when we had sex the other week. He stopped following me for now, but I knew he hadn't given up yet. I'd have to run to my truck if I wanted to escape him after gym...

When I entered the cafeteria I saw Mike gaining up on me again so I went to Angela's side and started to talking with her. That made him turn the other way. I looked over at the Cullen table hoping to see Edward's face. But he wasn't there. I'd assumed he would be sitting with then again now. I looked over to the table where he usually sat now, but he wasn't there either. My heart sunk in disappointment as I turned away. Had he gone home? When I looked over at them again they were all looking at me, except Rosalie, with big smiles plastered across their faces. They were obviously happy for Edward. I sighed heavily remembering his absence.

"Edward Cullen is staring at you" Angela said.

My head turned to look at her in shock then I looked around the cafeteria wondering where she was looking. Then I saw Edward sitting at another table at the other end of the room. He was staring at me like Angela said, but that was hardly a surprise. That crooked grin spread across his lips when I looked over at him and a smile triggered on my own face in response. He shyly motioned with his hand for me to come over. I didn't think before I walked over to him and stood at the other end of his table. We stared at each other for a moment before he spoke.

"Do you want to sit with me?" he asked nervously. My heart melted.

"Sure" I said and his smile grew bigger as I sat down across from him.

We didn't speak for a minute, just gazed into each other's eyes. Then he chuckled

"What?" I asked curiously.

"Jessica's thoughts are quite amusing" he snickered.

I smiled, I could only imagine what was going on her head.

"Yeah, she wasn't all that pleased when Mike shrugged her off" I snickered too, remembering her face earlier.

"But I don't like it when she thinks mean things about you though" his voice was no longer humorous.

"Well, thats not really all that new. Mike or no Mike" I said.

He tried to smile again, but his eyes were still grim. I looked behind him and saw Jessica glaring at me, again. I snickered at her attempt to frighten me.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Jessica's funny" I giggled.

He smiled at the sound of my laughter, as if it were sweet music. I looked down, a little self-consious under his stare.

"Has Newton being giving you any problems this morning?" he asked teasingly, but I could hear the threat towards Mike underneath it.

Despite how Mike had hurt me, I couldn't really allow him to get hurt, which I feared Edward would if he really though that Mike was bothering me.

"Not too much" I said.

He didn't seem to believe me, but hoped that if he thought that I didn't care about Mike bothering me then that would be enough for him to leave Mike alone and not harm him. I decided it was best to change the subject.

"How's Alice doing?" I asked casually. I hoped my attempt to distract him wasn't too obvious.

"Fine" he chuckled then "she's looking forward to playing "Bella barbie" as she calls it"

"Bella what?"

"Bella barbie. Alice is very keen on taking you shopping and also giving you a makeover"

I groaned "I hate shopping"

He chuckled.

"I'll protect you" he said, voice teasing again.

I frowned "I wasn't all that nice to her last time I saw her"

"She forgives you, don't worry" his voice was suddenly grim.

I thought about the night Alice came to see me and comforted me. That was the day I'd lost my virginity to Mike. I realized that the reminder of that day was the most probable cause for Edward's sudden gloominess. I didn't really like reminders of that fact myself. It wasn't like I wasn't wracked with guilt every night because of that as it was.

I looked up to see Edward's face pained. I regretted bringing the subject up immediatly. I realized Edward's pain seemed to set off my own pain.

"Do you want to go on a date?" I asked suddenly. The words had come out of my mouth before I could even stop them in their tracks.

I suppose it was both an attempt to distract him and also my own desire to go on a date with him. The distraction part seemed to work though, because his pained expression changed at once and he nodded eagerly. I laughed. He just looked so much like a little kid at times, but his sweetness only made me all the more besotted by him. His crooked smile appeared again.

After clearing my head from my dazed state I looked over at Mike. He was looking over at us, clearly jealous. Edward looked over in the same direction I did and chuckled, obviously more than happy at rubbing it Mike's face after all these terrible weeks for him.

Just then I noticed that the cafeteria was nearly empty and I got up from my seat.

"We should get to class" I said.

He nodded, his eyes still on me as he got up. I was cheered by the idea of being able to walk to biology with him.

**Review!**


	12. Author's note Important!

**Hey, sorry I haven't updated in a while but there's a lot going on now. The doctors say my grandma won't survive the next 48 hours so its pretty sad all around and I've been spending a lot of time at the hospital with my family, so I've not really been able to find the time to write and its understandable that I'm not exactly in the mood to. **

**So I'll try and update when I can but I can't see it being more than once a week for a while now.**

**Bye, I'll try and post next chapter soon!**


	13. Chapter 13

**  
Okay, I just about managed to find the time to complete this chapter before I go to the hospital in a minute, but this might be the last for a week or more so.. enjoy!**

**All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. I don't own anything except the plot in this.**

Chapter twelve

BPOV

I hadn't noticed the students staring at us in the cafeteria but now I realized nearly every eye was on us. I blushed and looked down, I heard Edward's chuckle next to me and I glared playfully at him. The eyes continued to follow our every move as we sat down in biology. When Mike entered he glared in Edward's direction.

"So" Edward said, I could hear his shyness underneath "this date?"

I knew that he was trying to be subtle about arranging this, but his nervousness was seeping out more with every word.

"Yeah, I was thinking maybe... tonight around six or something and just go to Port Angeles to catch a movie" I said

I noticed that it sounded very similar to my date with Mike but that didn't seem to bother Edward, he was just too excited about the whole date thing to care it seemed. He nodded eagerly like before. I smiled and he smiled that beautiful crooked smile back at me, making me completely dazed. _Damn! How does he do that? Oh, yeah, vampire remember._

Class started then as Mr. Banner walked in with a T.V. and an old VCR. A movie day today. I sighed in relief, I doubt I could stand mine and Edward's hands so close today, but my relief lasted seconds when the lights went off and me and Edward were in complete darkness beside each other. Strange sparks of electricity seemed to carry between our bodies even though we were not touching, if anything we were trying to put a little distance between ourselves now. The darkness around us made it seem as though it was only us in the room, we were good as alone.

I looked over at Edward and saw, though it was hard in the dark, that his face was pained. But it was not the pain I had seen during the past weeks, it was the pained expression I used to see when he had to hold himself back from doing something. I guess he could feel it too. To be honest I was having a tough time myself trying to keep from reaching out and touching him. My desire to do so was so strong that I considered actually doing it, but then remembered what had happened the other times I'd touched him and decided it wouldn't really do any good.

It was a strong magnetic pull connecting my body to his in some strange way and made me want to close the small distance between us. I caught a glimpse of his hands gripping fiercely onto the other and were visibly shaking in the attempt to keep that way, then I caught sight of something else. Oh god, he was hard. I quickly looked away and tried to keep from hypervalting. But somewhere deep down I felt kind of proud that I did that to him.

The room was slightly lit by the light coming from the television screen, but not nearly enough to stop this sudden intensity between us. I could feel his eyes on my face and I couldn't stop glancing at him from time to time. I kept my hands clutched under my arms through out the hour and his hands never relaxed their position either. I had never longed for class to come to an end as much as I did now. I found myself counting down the seconds on the clock but they only seemed to get slower in their pace and dragged so slowly and sluggishly that I felt like screaming at them aloud to hurry up.

The school bell had never sounded so welcome to my ears. The light blinded me for a second from being so long in the darkness. As soon as my eyes adjusted, my eyes went to Edward's face, which had now relaxed from its former frustrated expression but now looked like he was still in the aftershock of the electricity's force as I was. We were unable to move for a moment.

"Erm..." he recovered himself

"Do you mind if I walk you to class?" he asked politely

"S-sure" I stuttered, unable to recompose myself as quickly as he had.

We talked a little on the way to gym, but only small talk, we were both too stunned to form a proper conversation. The words were all simple and casual enough, but whenever our eyes met little sparks of the same electricity passed between us again and we were left speechless once again. When we reached the gym door we didn't say anything, just stared wordlessly at one another while the energy hummed in the air while that magnetic pull seemed to beg us to draw closer to each other.

My goodbye stook in my throat and my feet stayed in place. Then slowly, as if not able to help himself, he reached out his hand and traced the length on my cheekbone softly. My eyes rolled to the back of my head as our skin made contact and the force intensified and screamed at us to touch each other more. I opened my eyes to see his face with that same frustrated expression as he tried to hold himself back. Before I could stop myself, I reached out my hand and touched his cheek. That was it.

We grabbed each other, his arms tightly locked around my waist and my arms wrapped around his neck in a death grip as our lips crushed one another. It was like our first kiss, only much better. Like the time before his tongue swept across my bottom lip begging for entrance which I gladly granted. Our tongues met and fought for dominance, which he won, then gently massaged each other. I ran my hands through his bronze hair and he purred like a happy cat in my mouth at the sensation.

We didn't notice the people staring at us, we were too lost in each other. It was like heaven.

Finally we had to break apart so that I could breathe. We stared at each other stunned as we both breathed heavily, though of course he didn't need to. Once I caught my breath, both our faces broke out into huge smiles. Then I saw the people staring at us with shocked expressions, apart from his family who wore smug smiles. I blushed then looked back to Edward who was now smiling crookedly.

With great effort on both our parts, we broke free from our embrace. I at once felt empty at the loss of contact and held back a whimper. I could tell it was hard for him too, in fact his arms were still slightly circling the air, almost begging me to return to them. The bell rang then and the still staring people hurried to class, though still stealing glances at us. I looked back at him again.

"I'll-" I began shyly "I'll see you later"

"Yes" he whispered, as he looked at me in complete awe and adoration.

I blushed and walked into gym.

I was still in a daze as I got ready and was lined up with my other classmates. I didn't even notice Mike trying to get to me, or Jessica's pathetic glares. Of course my dazed state didn't help with my balance, which caused me to fall down more than usual. But despite my new developing bruises the time still seemed to float by me. I still wasn't consentrating as I walked to my locker, after subconsiously remembering that I forgot something there.

Reality set in however when Mike shoved me into the janitor's closet and took his shirt off before trapping me against the wall as he crushed my lips with his own.

EPOV

I watched as Bella walked into her class as every cell in my body begged me to take her up in my arms again and never let her go. I was left frozen in place on the spot with my mouth still parted and my eyes still sparkling with the love I felt for this human.

I could not allow myself to believe for a second that what had just passed had in fact happened. That Bella had been just as anxious to hold me as I had been to hold her, that she had not fought me when I kissed her, that she had responded just as eagerly. How could such a beautiful dream be real? And yet I had proof that it had happened as I saw through the minds of other students the scene playing over and over. When I saw myself and Bella's kiss in their minds I was filled with joy and pride at the sight. We looked like a couple head over heels in love.

Did this mean that she loved me now? I couldn't really be sure. I was sure however that we had both felt the force and the pull of the electricity in biology today, maybe she had only acted on that, but surely that meant that either way her tie to me was growing stronger? I settled on my now stronger hope that Bella was getting closer to falling in love with me. After all, I'd seen it in her eyes. Wheather she was aware of it or not, today at some point when she looked into my eyes I had seen a new emotion in her own eyes. An emotion which only had one name, love.

I decided to linger on the memory of our recent kiss. It had held all the same emotions and beauty as our first kiss, yet so much more... so many other things that were so blissfully wonderful that I could not put a name to them. That first kiss was a memory I would treasure for the rest of my existance, though the outcome had not gone all too well at first it was still precious to me.

I sat in my car with Clare de Lune playing softly in the background. I watched Bella through other's minds, unable to keep my eyes of her for even a second, while in gym. I chuckled at her clumsiness. She was clumsier than usual today, why was that? I wondered if her mind was the same place mine was, thinking of our kiss. I hoped so, but I didn't allow myself to hope that it were possible that her thoughts could possibly be as occupied with me as mine was with her.

I had been so absorbed in watching my Bella- yes, _my_ Bella, I felt that she was mine now- that I had not noticed Newton's plans for Bella after class. He was planning to rape her. I roared and ran as fast as I could in human speed to save Bella.

Newton had already shoved her into the same closet that they had first been intimate- I held back my growl at the memory- and had trapped her. I saw her tears running down her face through his mind and I growled once again. He was now getting rid of his clothes and I hurried in my pace, frustrated that I could not run at vampire speed.

"MIKE STOP IT!!!!" I heard Bella cry.

I growled when he refused her pleas. I slammed the door open and they both looked up at the sound of my entrance. Mike's face turned terrified_, as well you should be _my thoughts said darkly. Bella's tear stained face lit up when she saw my face. Then I noticed in the back of my mind that Bella only wore her bra on the upper part of her body, but I refused to be distracted by her body's beauty now.

My eyes fixed upon Mike and I stalked towards him. I punched his face, causing a nose bleed in the process, then winded his stomach and he doubled over as his breath was knocked out of him. He fell on the floor, such a pathetic human, I pulled up his face to look at me by his hair and he winced in pain. I punched his face again and this time not only his nose was bleeding. My head turned a little in Bella's direction. As much as I wanted to kill him right there, I would not ruin things with Bella now, not when I'd only just got her back. I kicked him towards the door and he ran away.

I looked at Bella. She was sobbing hard, but not because of me, I saw in relief. I quickly wrapped my arms around her as I soothed her. We stayed like this for several minutes as she calmed down.

She looked up at me and smiled a watery smile. I smile back at her and gently wiped her tears away. I looked down at her body, there was nothing to distract me from her beauty now. She was so beautiful, though her breasts were covered that much was clear. She caught me looking and blushed hard.

Though I could have stood there all day just looking at her and holding her warm body, rather than embaress her I picked up her top and handed it to her. I looked away as she pulled the top over her head. I was hard again.

I looked back at her and put my arm over her shoulder in a comforting gesture as I walked her to her truck.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" I asked anxiously.

She nodded and smiled at me.

Disappointment flooded through me and I frowned as I considered maybe it was best to leave our date for now. She saw my frown and concern and confusion became clear on her face as she asked what was wrong.

"Maybe we should go to Port Angeles tomorrow night" I said

I tried not to make my reluctance clear but I think she caught it.

"Why not tonight?" she asked

"Well, after what has just happened I assumed you wouldn't be in the mood"

"Of course I still want to go tonight!"

I saw no lie in her face, but I was concerned for her. Even though her tears had stopped now it didn't stop my worry.

"Are you sure?" I asked, my excitement back despite of myself.

"Definately"

I grinned. "I'll pick you up at six then?"

"Sure" she replied.

I opened her car door for her as she stepped in and watched as she drove back to her home. I was so excited that I was giggling uncontrollably now. _Giggling again? Just don't jump up and down then you can still keep your dignity._

BPOV

I stood in front of the mirror as I tried on several differant outfits, still undecided though it was nearly five o' clock now. The sense of deja vu from when I had got ready for my date with Mike was a bit discomforting. My heart was thumping rapidly as I thought about what was coming. I tried not to think about Edward's face as it did no good to my consentration, but found myself unable to stop.

I took a deep breath and decided to settle for a dark blue button-up top with denim jeans and a pony-tail. My mom had said that blue was my color and as I looked in the mirror I realized that blue really did suit me. I put a little lip-gloss on and lightly put eye-liner on too like I had on my date with Mike.

_5:37_

Okay, just twenty-three minutes to go. I tried to ignore the fact that my heartbeat quickened a little.

_5:43_

I started nervously drumming my fingers against the kitchen table.

_5:51_

Less than ten minutes. My breathing began to hitch.

_5:56_

"Anything wrong, Bells?" My dad's voice made me flinch. I'd almost forgotten that he was here.

"Yeah, of course I am" My voice shook, but he didn't appear to notice.

I forgot that I hadn't told Charlie about my date with Edward. I don't think he even knew that me and Mike had broken up yet.

"Oh, dad I forgot to say" I started casually "I'm... sort of going on a date with Edward Cullen tonight"

Charlie dropped his newspaper on the table and his face was one of shock.

"Edward _Cullen_? As in Dr Cullen's son?" he asked, shocked

"Yeah" I replied cooly, pretending I hadn't noticed his reaction.

"But you're dating Mike, aren't you?"

"We... sort of broke up" I struggled

"Since when?"

"Yesterday. It... just wasn't working, you know'

It was quiet for a minute, then Charlie seemed to get over it and continued to read his newspaper. I sighed in relief. I hated talking to Charlie about these kind of matters. If only he knew what was really going on in my life. Boyfriend cheating on you, speaking with vampires, one of which happens to believe I am his mate, and then falling in love with that vampire... Wait! Hold this track up now! In love? Now I thought I agreed that I was attracted to Edward, not in _love_!

But... was I in love with Edward?

Then the doorbell rang. I sprang from my seat and headed to the door. I stood in front of it for a second, rearranged my hair, then opened the door to be met with those golden eyes and that crooked smile.

**Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter thirteen

EPOV

I took a deep breath though it was uncalled for as I stood waiting impatiently on the porch for Bella. I heard her steps coming closer towards the door, if I had been human my heart would have been beating very fast at the sound of her approach knowing that it would not be long until I look upon her face. Then I heard her take an intake of breath, was she as nervous as I was? Then at last there she was, my angel.

She stared at me for a while, dazed. I smiled knowing that I had this affect on her. Then I noticed what she was wearing and gasped, quietly enough that she would not have noticed. I had never seen her in that shade of blue before, now I saw how beautiful it looked on her pale skin. I would definately have to reccommend her to wear that colour more often. I looked back at her face, she was still a little dazed.

"Hello" I said smiling, amused.

She shook her head to compose herself then said "Hi", though it was just a whisper.

_He better not be anything like that Mike guy_... -Charlie

Cheif Swan's footsteps were coming down the hall now which made Bella turn to face him as she said goodbye to him, obviously hoping that he would not make us linger around for him to give me the boyfriend inspection. But I wanted to make a good impression so I quickly introduced myself.

"I'm Edward Cullen. I'm very pleased to meet you, sir" I said politely.

"Well... nice to meet you, Edward" he replied as we shook hands.

Bella's father was obviously appeased by my respectful tone, whereas Bella glared at me. I playfully winked at her when Cheif Swan looked away, which caused her expression to clear and a light blush to spread across her cheeks. I stood in awe for a moment as once again her beauty overwhelmed me. They did not notice my little moment, but inside I was still frozen at the sight of her.

"We better get going" Bella said "I'll be back later, okay?"

"Sure" Cheif Swan replied absentmindedly "have a good time"

His mind seemed to be preocupied with the baseball game tonight, but from what I could gather he thought I was a nice guy which I was pleased about. I opened the passenger door of my volvo for Bella, wanting to appear as gentlemanly as possible. In a way I wanted her to compare our date to the one she had with Mike so that she would see the differance between me and that pathetic human, and hopefully realise that she desired my company more than his.

I wanted more than anything tonight for Bella to fall in love with me, or more for her to realise that she did love me. As much as I wished to deny it there was a now a part of me that believed Bella loved me, but there was another part trying more than anything not to hope for fear of disappointment. But today I was sure that what I had seen in Bella's eyes was love, but then I wondered maybe it was just attraction again, either way it was very close.

Alice had said that there would be progress with Bella tonight, if that meant Bella's realisation or simply getting closer to the day that she would I do not know_. Progress is progress _I told myself. But how much progress would be made tonight?

BPOV

I found out quite a lot about the Cullens and other vampires on the way to Port Angeles. I found out that they have a "royal" vampire family called the Volturi who live in Italy. That information scared me a little, mostly when I was told that if they knew about me and that I knew that they existed then there would probably be trouble. Edward reassured me however that they would most likely not harm me if they knew I was his imprint. But it still scared me for some reason whenever I heard the name.

Edward told me more about himself then, like when he was born, who his parents were, and how he became a vampire to begin with. He told me he was born in 1901 in Chicago, son to Anthony Masen**(;I can't remember if thats his name or not so I just put that;) **and Elizabeth Masen. Edward and his parents were taken ill in 1918 by the Spanish Influenza, and that was how Carlisle found him and then turned him to a vampire.

I asked about how you become a vampire, and Edward told me that vampires are venomous so when they bite their prey they are in too much pain to escape, but if the venom was left to spread then thats how you change them into a vampire. Apparently its extremely painful and takes up to three days for the transformation to take place. I didn't ask about anything else on that subject.

We arrived in Port Angeles in half the time it usually would have, probably due to Edward's maniac driving. Edward suggested we see the movie first and then eat, though of course he wouldn't be eating anything. I had a feeling we just wouldn't be going to McDonalds, as I saw a huge amount of money in Edward's pocket.

I obviously didn't want to see the same movie as the one I saw with Mike so I was eager to watch the horror option this time. I was a little surprised when Edward appeared just a enthusiastic in my choice of film but I put that thought aside and simply shrugged it off.

The film was pretty scary. There was constant gory scenes and repeatedly those kind of shocks you get when things jump out and say "boo!". About a quarter through the movie I ended up with my knees scrunched up to my chest and under my chin while attempting to sheild my eyes from the screen. Then I felt two cold arms wrap around me in a comforting manner. I looked up to see Edward holing me in his arms and looking quite intently, yet tenderly, at me. I had completely forgotten about the movie while I was staring in Edward's eyes until a huge scream came from the speakers and I covered my eyes once again when I saw the grusome picture on screen.

Edward held me a little tighter and placed my head under his chin. I jumped now and then when the loud sounds boomed from the speakers and whenever I did I felt Edward's lips press against my hair. But whenever I wasn't being scared of the film I thought about how nice it felt being in Edward's arms and feeling his lips kiss the top of my head. I would have liked so much to look into his eyes and see the love and adoration I knew I would see, but whenever I considered it another scream would come and I would quickly duck my head lower in my frightened state.

At last the movie ended and I got out of my position to stand as Edward stood from his seat next to me, obviously concerned I was still shaken from the movie, but my now composed expression seemed to convince him. As we walked out the theatre for some reason I suddenly felt that strong desire and need to touch him again like today, but not quite as strong, and judging from his face he felt it too. I reached out to hold his hand and was at once satisfied with the contact. He looked surprised for a moment but soon curled his large cold hand around my small warm one.

We continued to hold hands as we walked along the sidewalk. When I asked where we were going he told me we were going to an Italian resturant called "La Bella Italia". It did sound expensive as I had guessed. It looked expensive too as we walked closer and I clearly saw the sign claiming it's name.

When we walked in we were welcomed by a waitress with bleached blond hair and fake boobs. I was surprised by how much it bothered be when she welcomed Edward a little too warmly and seemed to completely ignore me for the moment, but Edward was too preocupied watching me. When she saw our joined hands and the way Edward looked at me she was obviously disappointed. I hid a smirk when she left our table dissatisfied. I looked up from my menu to find Edward staring at me. I blushed then went back to my menu.

"Have you decided what you want to eat?" he asked.

"Erm..." It all looked so expensive "I'll just have the mushroom ravioli"

I was suddenly curious as to what Edward was going to do. He could see the unspoken question in my face and just laughed.

"Seriously though, what are you going to eat? I mean you can't have nothing"

I looked around at the other customers. They were all eating food, it wouldn't go unnoticed if Edward was the only one with nothing in front of him.

"I think I'll have chicken" he said casually.

I thought he was kidding but when the waitress came back, leaning down to show more of her cleaverage (which went unnoticed by Edward as he didn't look away from me) he actually placed both our orders. I stared at him wide-eyed, he just smirked. I was interested to see how this would turn out, he could see the doubt in my eyes but he seemed more than ready to take on the challenge. A few minutes later the waitress set our food in front of us, this time she left without a word. I saw Edward smell the food and he grimaced in revulsion. I smirked.

"Doesn't it smell good?" I asked teasingly.

He hesitantly picked up his fork as he looked down at the meal before him. I felt sorry for him then.

"You don't have to eat it" I said.

He looked up at me. He continued to look at me for a moment, then his face became determined as he stook his fork in the food and placed it in his mouth. He awkwardly chewed it, his distaste evident. I found myself cringing, imagining how horrible it must taste to him. He looked at me again, this time smiling.

"Its not so bad" he teased.

We both laughed.

He continued to manly eat his food, cringing or grimacing occasionally, yet never once complaining. My meal was very good, the mushrooms were nice. I didn't think that he would eat all of it but he ate it down to the very bone. He seemed very proud of himself when he finished with a satisfied expression. We didn't bother getting desert, I doubt he could manage eating cake or something. We just continued to talk for a while, not caring about the time passing by or the resturant's decreasing numbers.

He asked me a great deal about my life. Just little things like my favourite movies, the books I'd read, the places I'd been to and the places I desired to go, the few friends back in phoenix, my relationship with my mother. I was sure I'd bore him eventually, but he looked intrigued throughout our conversation, like I was telling him about a newly found science discovery that could change the course of the future. At the end of an hour of talking I thought I would have ran out of information to give, but his questions always brought something new out of my mouth.

"We should probably get going" I realized as I looked at the time. It was nearly 9:30. Charlie was going to kill me if I wasn't there by ten.

"Of course, your father will get worried" he agreed.

He motioned for the waitress to come over and asked for the check, not once noticing her attempts to flirt. I could hold back my smirk then. She glared at me when Edward reached for my hand again and looked at my face lovingly as we walked away from the resturant. I wondered why I liked the feeling of our hands molded together, making us almost like one, connecting us to one other.

On the way home Edward still kept hold of my hand, sometimes aimlessly doodling over it softly with his finger tips. Most of the time he would look upon my face, sometimes look at our folded hands, then now and then look out over the road with a smile on his face, deep in happy thoughts I assumed. My thoughts were happy too. Just through only being in his mere presence I felt as though I were in some beautiful dream, looking at his handsome face made me wonder how it was ever possible for someone to be so beautiful, so selfless and kind.

I felt so warm and fuzzy inside, why was that? I wondered maybe if this was how people felt as they fell in love. And I was falling in love with Edward, maybe even already in love with him, that much was obvious even to me.

EPOV

I pulled onto Bella's street, slowing the car down a little more than needed so that I could spend more time with my love. I was so lost in the feeling of her pleasent warmth around my hand, _Imagine what she would feel like around your cock too_ my thoughts purred. I swallowed hard as certain images entered my mind which I quickly tried to dislodge from my mind. It would do no good to think things like that right now if I wanted to say goodnight without ravishing her.

All too soon we stopped outside Bella's house, I could hear through Cheif Swan's thoughts that he was waiting impatiently for her. It was then that I noticed it was 10:05 and that Bella was quite anxios to get inside soon rather than make her father angry at her. I reluctantly got out the car and in a flash I was opening Bella's door for her.

"I had a nice time tonight" I said softly

"Me too" she said shyly

We stood there for a moment, unable to break our gaze from each other's eyes. Just like today that magnetic pull between us begged and pleaded me to take her up in my arms, I knew she could feel it too. Her next actions shocked me.

Usually I was the one attack her lips first, but this time Bella started it. I wasn't complaining in the least. She grabbed me by my shirt collar and crashed her warm soft lips against my cold mouth. I didn't hesitate to respond. I wrapped my arms around her waist to bring our bodies closer and her hips brushed against my hard cock which caused us both to moan. She swpt her tongue along my bottom lip and I parted my lips for her to enter.

I could have stayed like this alnight, but then she attempted to pull back and I realized that she had to breath so complied.

I could feel her sweet breath fanning my face as she was left panting from the intensity of our kiss. We stared into each other's eyes as she tried to catch her breath. We were still holding her, not wanting to be apart from her body for a second. She still had her hands gripped on my collar too, she also seemed unwilling to move away. I smiled at that. My smile made her own smile spread across her face.

She was about to move her hands away, but before she could I placed my own on top of hers to stop her. I slowly slid them down to be repositioned on my shoulders and then placed my hands back on her hips.

I continued to gaze into her brown depths, then unable to stop myself I whispered

"I love you, Bella. I love you so much"

Her face warmed as she smiled and her eyes grew almost loving. She hesitantly leaned forward and placed a soft yet lingering kiss on my lips which I returned in the same manner. This kiss was unlike the others we had previously shared, this wasn't as desperate as the others, yet it was still just as beautiful. She drew back then with a soft smile on her lips. I was smiling too.

"Bye" she said softly.

"Bye" I replied in the same tone.

She turned around then and went back to the house, looking back at me one more time before she stepped inside. I stayed in place for a moment to hear if she had gone straight to her room or not. When I was assured that she had I drove back home to park the car. Of course Alice was screaming her thoughts about giving Bella a makeover in her excitement, I simply rolled my eyes and shook my head.

Once the car was parked in the garage I ran back to Bella's house, a thing I usually did everynight, but I had never been back in her room during the past months. I would normally sit outside in a tree nearby to make sure she was safe and also because of my own selfish desire to be close to her, but tonight I decided I would go in her room, I couldn't bear not to be able to watch her closely after today.

When I got to her house Bella was still awake, but her heartbeat and breathing were slowly calming so I knew she was close to sleeping. Within a few minutes she was clearly deeply asleep. Her room was just as I remembered it, and just like before, there she was asleep in the bed looking so beautiful that she would have took my breath away if that were ever possible. Her dark hair was spread all around her and her hands rested lightly on her stomach. I would have thought it impossible for a human to look so beautiful, but Bella never failed to surprise me. She could push any other vampire's beauty anyday.

You would have thought that my control would be better by now after kissing her more than once, but alas, it was in fact worse. Now that I had kissed her and held her closely to me, I wished for more. Knowing how poor my control was I decided to keep a safe distance between us by staying sat in the rocking chair at the corner of the room, happy and content enough to watch her sleep and listen to her dream, however what I heard in her dream was enough to make any vampire's heart going again. I certainly thought mine would.

"Edward, fuck me" she _moaned_

It was the most beautiful and erotic thing I had ever heard, and I was dying to hear it again. I was not disappointed.

"Mmmmhhh... Edward"

How I loved hearing her moan _my_ name. I could smell her sweet smelling arousal, more tempting than any blood. My control was slipping away bit by bit at a very rapid pace as her moans and whimpers continued. I soon found that I had to clutch onto the armrests to keep myself in place, it was very hard. Every cell in my body was begging me to go over to her and make her dream reality, especially my hardened cock which was now strained against my pants.

"Harder... faster..."

I gripped harder onto the chair, nearly breaking them off in the process. I noticed then that one of her hands was now in her panties and pumping in and out of her while the other was fondling her breasts through the fabric of her shirt. It was too much too handle then.

I shot up from my seat and leaped out the window, desperate to get out. I took deep ragged breaths as I desperately tried to calm myself. Not minutes later, I heard Bella suddenly wake from her dream and she was heavily breathing because of it's effects, as I still was. Her scent was stronger now, I could only assume it was the scent of her orgasm. Oh god, the thought of her having an orgasm because of what she dreamt of _me,_ it almost made me go back in her room and make her do it again, but I held back.

Eventually she calmed down and was soon asleep again. I was about to go back in her room to watch her, but then I noticed that the sun would soon be rising and it Bella would wake shortly after it. I reluctantly climbed down from the tree I had been in and ran back home. My thoughts were soon consumed in thoughts of when I would see Bella at school later today. But after what I had just recently seen, the image had left my control in a very poor state. _Well, school is sure to be interesting today_.

**Phew! Long chapter!**

**Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I know that the poll result had James in first place but believe me it will be much better if Aro is the one to create trouble for Edward and Bella! Sorry if you wanted it to be James, but even though Aro was in second place I'm going to put him in the story as the bad guy, he **_**is**_** the leader of the volturi by the way in case you thought he wasn't. I'm not giving anything else away though, **cough** imprinting **cough**.**

**All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. I don't own anything except the plot in this.**

Chapter fourteen

BPOV

I woke with a start in my bed, a little shocked and surprised at my recent dream. Then I felt something wet and I reached down to feel that my panties were soaked from my orgasm. I blushed, maybe my body had gotten a little carried away with my dream. But fear took over my mind when I remembered the end of my dream, as I thought of the dark figure I had seen, watching me. But despite my fear I blushed as I played my dream over in my mind.

_Dream_

_I was in a dark lit room and sat on a large fluffy bed, wearing a black dress which went just above my knees._

_Then a felt two cold arms slowly creep around my waist and then a pair of cold lips kissed seductively and slowly up from my shoulder to my earlobe before gently nibbling on it and then sucking on the sensitive patch just below it. My eyes rolled to the back of my head it felt so good. Then I turned around to see who was behind me, it was Edward. _

_"Edward? W-what are you...?" I stuttered_

_"Shhh" he whispered seductively, and then brushed my hair around to one side so he could gain better access_

_I got lost in the pleasure again. I felt Edward move behind me, then he slowly brought me further up the bed and pushed me down to lie on my back as he hovered over me with lust filled in his now dark and hungry eyes, but he was not hungry for blood. In the blink of an eye he had removed my dress from my body, and I had no underwear on. He placed his hands on my breast and they immediately hardened at his cold temperature. _

_He leaned his head down, not taking his eyes away from mine, and took my nipple in his mouth causing me to moan loudly as he began to suckle on it. Once he had finished paying attention to the first breast he went to do the same to the other as I gripped onto his bronze mane. A fire and a need for him was growing strong within me. _

_I had not noticed him taking his clothes off, I gasped when I saw that he just as naked as I was now. He lifted his face from my chest and reached up to take my lips in his. He was positioned at my entrance, but paused a long time before entering, teasing me. _

_"Edward, fuck me" I moaned seductively. _

_He smirked at me, then thrust himself into me and we both moaned at the sensation of his cock filling me. He began thrusting in and out of me, slowly at first then getting harder and faster when I pleaded him too. I was moaning and calling out his name while he was grunting and growling like a wild animal and occasionally purring. He began growling my name so I knew he was close as I was and so we both came not a few moments later as we called out each other's name._

_Then at the corner of my eye I saw a dark figure standing at the corner of the room, watching us, or more watching me. I could not see his face, but I could see his eyes. They were blood red, yet that was not what scared me, it was the way he looked at me. It was a possessive look. They were not trying to reason with me to believe that I was his, but stating that I _was _his. I was trapped in his gaze now and I could not look away, like a prey caught in the eyes of it's predator._

_Though his face was still hidden in the shadows, I could sense the evil smirk that spread on his face as I continued to be locked in his red eyes._

_"You are mine, Bella" I heard a dark yet alluring voice say from where he stood_

_The sound of his voice send a shiver down my spine, not in a good way at all. _

_End of dream_

I wrapped my arms around myself, remembering those red eyes and the way they stared intently at me caused me to shiver in fear. Then remembering the events before I had seen the him caused me to blush dark red. I was shocked that I had dreamt something like that about Edward... then again maybe I wasn't. I noticed then that there was something wet, so I reached down and felt that my panties were soaked from my orgasm.

I blushed deeper, maybe my body had gotten a little carried away with my dream. I could only imagine what I would have said. I knew that I talked in my sleep because my mum used to tease me about it when I was younger, it had never bothered me before but I couldn't help but feel embaressed thinking about what I might have said while having a dream like _that_. _Thank god no one's here _I thought relieved.**(;Girl, if only you knew! hehe;) **I got up and went over to my chest of drawers to get some new panties on, then sneaked down the hall to put my other ones in the laundrey.

When I got back in my bed thoughts of the man I had seen in my dream crept back into my mind, once again shaking my form in fear. Despite my scared thoughts I soon fell into a dreamless slumber.

AFTER BREAKFAST:

I grabbed put on my jacket then grabbed my bag before going out to my truck. It was cold today, I pulled my jacket tighter around me as I watched my breath appear from the cold surrounding me. I was about to open the cab door, but then I noticed the silver volvo in the driveway with Edward standing beside it with that damn crooked smile of his.

"Do you want to ride with me today?" he asked politely.

Those hopeful eyes and crooked smile would have made it impossible to say no anyway.

"Yes, thanks" I replied

He opened the passenger door for me, watching me as I stepped in, and then the next second he was getting in next to me. I noticed that I was growing amazingly familiar with his vampire traits, that knowlege surprised me and made me feel somewhat proud of myself for not freaking out occasionally when I remembered he wasn't human. _Then again with a face of greek god like that how can you forget he's not human? _

I looked over at him and saw his eyes on me, I blushed and he smiled crookedly but still continued to stare. I blushed deeper when I recalled the dream I had the previous night. I hoped he wouldn't notice, but of course he did.

"What?" he asked curiously

I just shook my head, blush still in place.

"Please tell me?" he pleaded

I shook my head again, looking away from his eyes fearing I would give in.

I could feel him getting closer to me and I turned to see him leaning towards me, looking at me with soft pleading eyes. I didn't notice that we were parked at school already.

"Please, Bella?" he breathed

I smelt his sweet breath as it fanned my face, making my mind turn to mush. As usual I ended up getting lost in his golden orbs and he in mine. His breathing quickened, causing more of his sweet scent to wash over my face. _What was he asking me again _I tried hard to remember what we had just been talking about, but was unable to recall anything from the past ten minutes. I think he had forgotten too.

He leaned closer and gently cupped my face, staring into my eyes. I leaned forward too. Our lips were about to meet but then I heard a bang on the window next to me. We both looked up to see who had interupted us and saw Emmett smiling like an idiot at us.

To be honest his large frame was very intimidating to me and I gulped at first when I saw the thick bands of muscle. But then I saw the huge smile and all fear disappeared, now he just looked like a big cuddly teddybear.

"Damn it, Emmett" I heard Edward mutter next to me, obviously angry that Emmett had interupted our moment.

I just smirked at him, amused at his trivial anger, then again it may not be so trivial to him. He playfully glared at me and all traces of anger gone as he looked into my eyes. We got out the car then, I was surprised when I was engulfed and lifted off the ground by Emmett's bear hug.

"Thank you, Bella" he whispered when he placed me on the ground, his gratitude evident.

My heart warmed when I heard him say this and I smiled at him.

"Hey Bella!" I heard Alice voice call

I turned around to see her skipping towards us- actually_ skipping- _with an excited smile on her face. She also embraced me in a hug, whispering "I told you so" as she withdrew, smiling smugly.

Behind her was Jasper, who was also smiling at me. He did not hug me, but I didn't take it the wrong way as Edward had told me that Jasper had a tougher time dealing with their "vegaterian" lifestyle than the others. But then I felt a wave of gratitude come towards me, so I knew this was his way of telling me thank you. Rosalie did not hug me either, but I expected that from her, but I was surprised when I saw that she was actually smiling at me. Maybe this was the turning point with Rosalie, I hoped.

"Hey Edward why don't you bring Bella to our house later?" Alice asked Edward.

Edward looked confused by Alice's question at first but then I noticed Alice and Edward looking at each other and I realized that they were "talking". Whatever Alice was telling Edward it made him apparently more than eager for me to come to his home, I was guessing something was going to happen which would be more than in his favour. I wondered what was making him excited at the prospect of me going to their house.

I wanted to go to the Cullen's home too, the last time I had been there I had not exactly had the oppurtunity to explore it as I would have wished. I would like to see Esme again too, remembering her kind heart-shaped face reminded me of my own mother, she just had that natural mother instinct about her. So I happily accepted the invitation, and found myself also getting excited at the prospect of being able to have more time with Edward.

I hung out with the Cullens in the parking lot for a while, just laughing and talking with them. I was surprised at how comfortable I felt with them, but it was not surprise at being comfortable with them when I knew they were vampires, it was surprise at how I felt with them as friends, as... family. It just felt so natural, like when I was with Edward, that sense of belonging. I wondered if this was something to be expected with me being Edward's imprint, that if I was meant to belong with Edward that I was meant to belong with the Cullens too.

I noticed Mike looking over in my direction, glaring again with obvious jealousy when he saw Edward standing close to me, but he also looked somewhat scared. Then I saw that he had a black eye from when Edward had fought him the other day. I shuddered at the reminder when Mike had nearly raped me the other day. Edward noticed my shudder and looked in the same direction I was. He growled when he saw Mike, clearly not over what Mike intended yesterday either. I touched his arm to distract him from his anger. It worked, because he looked down at me with that adoring expression I loved.

The bell rang then, Edward hesitantly reached out to hold my hand. When he saw that I wasn't complaining, which I really really really wasn't, his face broke into a huge smile. It was strange that after all this time even the smallest things would make him so happy like that.

People stared at us in the hallways, I blushed of course, but Edward didn't take his eyes of me for a second. The day continued like this, Edward would walk me to class, be there leaning against the wall when it ended, sitting at the same table in the cafeteria that we had last time, but there was an event I-and he probably- was dreading. Though biology was the one class we had together, now that we were still in the middle of watching that damn movie we would have to experience the same forceful electricity as yesterday.

I was dreading the need and desire I would feel when the lights would go out and we would be left in the darkness, and even more so the way his eyes would burn into mine whenever he caught my gaze and they would convey his own need and desire for me, so much stronger than mine for him. The look always gave me shiver in pleasure at the intensity of it, and truthfully, it turned me on. The slight dampness in my panties whenever I simply thought about that look was proof to the fact.

Then the dreaded moment arrived for us to leave the cafeteria and go to biology. I could feel the tension between us already beginning to slowly build as we sat in silence staring into each other's eyes, waiting for Mr. Banner to walk in and start class... and our impending doom. It was worse than I had feared. As soon as the lights went off, the pull within us built upwards and outwards knocking the breath out of us like we had been kicked in the stomach in the process, and then joined forces together, strengthening our inward struggle to keep our hands off one another.

I knew that if we were to touch in even the slightest way, that would be it, we would lose our control completely and probably do a lot more than kissing in front of the whole class. We both knew this, so we tried very hard to keep as far from each other as possible, it did no good. It only made it more painful when our need screamed and protested. I could only imagine how much harder it was for Edward, but I didn't dare look at him.

EPOV

_Just touch her! Just one little touch... _My thoughts pleaded with me. I needed to hold Bella so badly, for some reason today was worse than any of those other times. The fire blazed stronger than ever before, burning me so badly that I thought I would only appear as ash if I tried to restrain from being able to touch her much longer. My chest ached from the emptiness of no contact with her. The only thing that was keeping me from attacking her with my desire was the warmth that I could feel radiating from her body.

My erection was beginning to strain so badly against my pants that I thought it would tear through the material. I didn't think I could get any harder, but I was so very wrong. A new wave of scent hit me, and I knew immediately what it was, Bella's arousal. Though it thrilled me to no end that Bella was aroused in our situation as I was, it still made my control so much harder knowing that she wanted me too. _Doesn't it seem reasonable to end both our suffering _my mind tried to reason.

I tried so desperately to not consentrate on my pain and on something else, but what? What could possibly take my mind away from this? Well, the answer was clear, nothing. I reluctantly decided to look away from Bella's face to look up at the clock, we still had at least a half hour to go before class ended. Still thirty minutes until I could be relieved from my suffering and be able to touch Bella's soft skin. I missed the texture of her skin so much, so much more than I would have thought possible in such a short time.

I decided to pay attention to the thoughts of those around me, a pointless attempt to distract me.

_So go out with Jessica and pretend to like her so then Bella will get jealous. Genius!- _Mike Newton

I rolled my eyes when I heard those thoughts, Newton was still trying to win Bella back. I wished he would just realize that Bella did not care for him and stop bothering her. Besides, did he really expect her to take him back even if she did like him after he nearly raped her the other day? How stupid could he get?

This internal discussion going on was only evident in my subconsious mind though, as my consious side was still in agony, but it did somewhat distract me for a moment, keyword being "moment". As soon as I stopped listening the pain came back at full force, attacking me at every angle it could manage. My hands were visably shaking very hard now underneath the table and those closer to our desk noticed them with confusion but didn't think about that for long.

I noticed Bella anxiously staring up at the clock as I had a few minutes ago. Of course she was just as desperate for this to be over. She obviously tried to consentrate on what was going on in the movie but her attempt failed as soon as she would look back at my face. The scent of her arousal began to get stronger and my cock still continued to get harder as I remembered what I had witnessed last night in Bella's room, I wondered if she was thinking about her dream too. By the blush on her cheeks I could tell she was. _Oh god, that blush!_

The sound of the school bell at last rang, to our ears it sounded like a beautiful violin concert probably. We both simultaniously slowly stood from our seats and gathered our books before she looked up at my face, I had already been staring at her however. We didn't say a word this time, instead I silently took hold of her warm hand and we both sighed in relief at the desired contact we had craved throughout class. With that I walked her to her next class like I had all day so far.

Unlike the other times when I walked her in between classes, we were now silent, still recovering from biology's incidents. I was interested to see how dropping her at her gym would turn out today, wondering if it would be a repeat of yesterday as I hoped.

We stopped outside the gym door like also yesterday, and also like yesterday I wordlessly softly traced the length of her cheekbone with my fingertips, just for the sake of touching her soft cheek. Her eyes bore into mine and like so many other times everything around us ceased to exist. I knew then that I had to kiss her, I had to feel the softness of her lips, her arms around my neck and her heart hammering against my chest.

I could see her need through her eyes getting nearly as strong as my own. I was just about to lean forward and crush her lips to mine when I suddenly heard Alice's urgent thoughts bring me back to reality and stop in my tracks as Bella looked at me confused.

_Edward, we need to discuss something now!-_ Alice

I sighed in annoyence at first, _first Emmett now her too?! _I thought angrily.

_It could involve Bella!_

That was what made me listen then. Bella in trouble? I could not allow that to ever happen. No harm was ever to come to my angel. I looked behind me to see Alice and the others standing around the volvo. Alice looked anxious while the others looked confused as I was.

I sighed in defeat. I turned to Bella's confused expression and smiled softly at her.

"I need to go a minute" I said "I'll meet you after class, alright?"

Her face dropped in what looked like disappointment. My heart ached at the sight of her hurt, but at the same time it leapt that she was just as sad that our moment ended when it did. She covered her disappointment with a small smile and a nod before she walked into gym, and I watched after just like the other day. I then walked over in the direction my siblings in the parking lot, now getting anxious as I thought any harm coming to Bella.

"What is it, Alice?" I asked, urgent

She showed me her vision

_Vision_

_I stood in front of Bella in a protective position, trying to sheild her from the eyes of those before her. They were all cloaked in dark with their hoods covering their faces, but I could see their red eyes beneath the shadows. One by one they uncovered their pale faces. The volturi. I growled, knowing why they were here before they had to tell us._

_The rest of my family stood closer around Bella unconsiously getting more protective of her._

_"We know of the human" one hissed darkly._

_My family stiffened_

_"We have come to deal with the situation" another spoke meanacingly._

_My roar filled the room as I clutched Bella in my arms, still behind me to keep her form their view. I failed._

_End of vision_

A loud growl rumbled in my chest as I watched the vision. The volturi were coming to take away my precious goddess. Never.

**Review!**


	16. Computer is down

**Sorry but this isn't an update. My computer is down right now so I haven't been able to write as often as I would wish too because I have to go on one of my friend's or use my boyfriend's computer. I'm currently in the middle of the next chapter so I might be able to update it maybe by the end of the week hopefully, but I'm not making any promises.**

**Sorry for the wait, but hopefully my computer will be running in a few weeks or something.**

**Twilightaddict471993**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry, I know I said I'd update by the end of last week but finding computer time was harder than I thought. Anyway here it is.**

**All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. I don't own anything except the plot.**

Chapter fifteen

BPOV

I walked away from the gym lockers, hoping that Mike would leave without bothering me, and then stood outside the doors. I was surprised when Edward wasn't there waiting for me as he normally would be, but then I saw him in the parking lot by his car with his "brothers and sisters". I smiled, but my smile soon disappeared when I saw his expression. It was murderous. I saw with relief that whatever had made him angry was not something done by me, but what then?

Just then Edward met my gaze and his face changed to an expression which made him look close to tears. He made his way over to me and then grabbed me tightly as he crushed me to his chest. I was taken by surprise, but I eventually responded and wrapped my arms around him too. I could tell it was taking all of his control to hold me tighter, but knew he would probably kill me if he did, even just like this it was hard to breath in his grip.

I began to get worried, wondering what could possibly have made him so emotianal. He began to shower desperate but quick kisses all on my face and eventually my lips. Though I loved the feeling of his lips on mine, the way he was acting scared me to no end. When we broke apart from our kiss he held my face between both of his hands, probably almost gently fro him but quite hard for me, as he stared intensly into my eyes like he was trying to convince me of something.

"I will never let them harm you. _No one_ will take you away from me" he vowed, determined.

His words held such a possessive edge to them underneath that a while ago they might have frightened me, but now I found myself loving the way his tone sent shivers through me, in a very good way. It was then, while seeing the intensity and possessivness in his now black eyes, that one certain thing being apparent to me. I was in love with Edward Cullen. I loved him. Looking into his eyes then I wondered how I possibly couldn't have realized this sooner. Now it just seemed so obvious.

I gazed back into his eyes, my eyes full of love. And he could see it. I knew that he could see it. I knew by how his expression changed to one of shock, then slowly to overjoyed happiness and awe that he could see the love in my eyes, that he could see that I now realized my love for him. We didn't need words to say it, we both knew. I knew it and so did he.

"Bella..." he breathed

I reached up my hand and gently touched his perfectly sculptured face. His eyes closed gently, he wore a tiny smile, his expression content. I then leaned up and pressed my lips to his. It wasn't long before our kiss became more heated. We had shared such embraces before, but this was differant, better. It was like reliving those moments together in a new way. Because this time he wasn't the only one in love with the other, now I was too.

The love between us swam all around us and enveloped us both inside it's bubble, and it was just us again. None of our kisses before this one could compare in it's beauty. This was definately by far the best. I didn't want the moment to end. But soon a new desire and need spread in my body, causing me to kiss him even deeper and hold him tighter. Of course I had felt some kind of desire and need for him before, but never like this, never this strong. I'd take our biology magnetic pull over this any day.

Edward's arms around me also tightened and his kiss became more desperate too. I knew he could feel the same need as my own too, maybe even a stronger dose than mine. I wondered if what I was feeling now was just the minimum amount of emotion what Edward would feel in such situations as this. The idea that this pull between us could ever be stronger than what I felt now made me feel dizzy.

I drew back to look into Edward's eyes. They were filled with the same unspoken need and longing that I felt, and also somethingelse... lust? Yes it was lust. His eyes which earlier were their normal golden colour were now pitch black with their hunger, their hunger for me. I realized then that my eyes would look the same.

The words came out of my mouth then, the words we already knew were true anyway, but I felt compelled to say them out loud.

"I love you" I said softly, as I looked into his eyes.

His face softened "As I love you" he said in the same tone I had.

I looked over his face lovingly, I think I caught an emotion on there which looked like relief. I felt relieved too. Relief that I had finally admitted it, to Edward and to myself. I didn't have to deny it any longer, I had denyed my feelings for too long now. I looked back over the times that I had ignored him for all those weeks, the time that I had spent with Mike... I knew now that I had loved him the whole time. Just too proud to admit it.

"Ahem" someone coughed behind us

We both looked to see that Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie were all watching us rather amused, but at the same time rather smug. It looked like Emmett had been the one who coughed since Edward was now glaring at him. The others and myself just laughed, but Edward didn't, like a stubborn child. I ruffled his hair playfully, which made his face relax and his eyes turned to look at me again lovingly.

"Come on, then. Bella, are you still coming?" Alice asked

"Sure" I replied and at the corner of my eyes I saw Edward grin.

"Ok, well Edward better drive you up in your truck and Rosalie can drive us in the volvo" Alice said

"Alright" Edward said too quickly.

I smirked, happy that he was so anxious to spend more time with me alone.

The others walked over to the volvo and me and Edward walked over to my truck with his arm over my shoulders and my arm around his waist. I realized how differant this position felt with Edward than what it did with Mike, not because of the differance in temperature, but how _right_ and natural it felt. With Mike, though I didn't show it, it had just felt awkward and just... strange. But with Edward I felt whole, and despite his cold skin I felt warm in his embrace.

We drove to his house in perfect silence, we didn't need to say anything to convey how happy and content we were. I had only been to the Cullen's house that one time before, and that time I had spent the journey on Edward's back with my eyes closed. I was sure we were getting lost as we had been driving for a long time now, but Edward seemed at ease, his only discomfort being how slow my truck was going.

Eventually we pulled in front of that huge house. It was just as beautiful as I remembered. Though it was my second time I couldn't help but react the same way I had the first time I set eyes on it. Edward just laughed at me, but his eyes continued to glow with love and happiness as I was sure mine were as I looked back at him.

EPOV

My Bella. _My _Bella. Mine. Only _mine. _Those were the only thoughts going through my head, that Bella really was and truly mine now. She actually loved me, loved me like I had imagined and fantasised about so many times before in my mind. A dream and fantasey no longer.

I looked down at our joined hands on the seat and smiled, then looked at Bella's face to see that she was looking down at them with the same expression as I had. As if sensing my eyes on her she looked up and met my gaze, eyes filled with love. I would never get bored of seeing that emotion in her eyes, I felt such pride seeing it there, it was her love for _me_. Not for Mike or any other pathetic human, but only and exclusively for me.

There was still a part of me that was still in a state of shock at finding Bella was actually in love with me, but I knew deep down that really I would never be able to fully recover from that fact. Even now, seeing the proof of her affections now, the whole thing just seemed so surreal, like a dream from which I never wanted to awake. Of course I couldn't really dream, but it just seemed too good to be true. I doubt I had ever felt as happy as I feel now.

I didn't even try and go any faster than the required speed limit like I usually would, if anything I was going slower. I never wanted these times with Bella to end, every moment just felt so beautiful and precious to me. And I realized then with a new lease of joy that these moments with my love never _would _end. We had all eternity together. Soon, when the time was right and when -if- Bella felt she was ready, I would turn her.

There was no doubt in my mind that if Bella wanted to become like me then I would be more than willing to grant her request. I also knew that I wouldn't ask Carlisle to do it for me, I myself would do it. I wanted it to be _my _venom to spread through her body and change her, I just wanted some part of me in some way to be within her. I thought about how I would cope during the transformation. How I would endure watching my angel in such pain...

"Edward?" Bella's voice brought me away from my train of thoughts.

I loooked back at Bella's face. For a moment my mind registered how adorable she looked when she was confused like this. I smiled at her lovingly.

"Just deep in thought, love" I said

She nodded.

In a few minutes we were in front of the house. I opened Bella's door for her and quickly grabbed hold of her hand again, wanting to be connected to her at all costs. Though of course she had been to our house before her reaction was just the same as the first time.

"Did I ever say that your house was amazing?" she asked as she looked around in awe.

"No" I chuckled

"Well I'm saying it now. Your house is amazing!" she squeled.

I laughed at her. She was so cute! I noticed her looking over in the direction of my piano then with an admiring expression. I came up with an idea then, despite how I usually avoided such things, right now I wanted to impress Bella. _Make sure she actually likes piano music first! Else she's might think you're all boring, you realize its not too late for her to change her mind about being in love with you?..._

"Do you play?" I asked her

"No" she shook her head "but I love debussy and stuff"

_Well go ahead and tell her! _

"Well, thats actually my piano" I said calmly

"Wow, you play piano?" she asked shocked

I nodded my head sheepishly. _Score!_

"Do you want you hear me play something?" I asked

She nodded eagerly. I took her towards the paino and sat her beside me, practically joined at my hip. I knew just what I was going to play for her. During the first days after I had imprinted on her I had written a song for her, inspired from when I had watched her sleep for the first time. I began playing that sweet tune and looked to see Bella's expression. I was filled with pride as amazment covered her features.

"Do you like it?" I asked

She nodded, seeming at a loss for words.

"You inspired it" I said softly

She looked up at me and gazed lovingly at me as I did the same, now it was her turn to look proud.

When I finished the song I turned to Bella once again and soon found her sweet lips against my own. I cradled her face gently between my two hands as I kissed her softly back. I could never get over how wonderful her lips felt. Once we broke apart I rested my forehead against hers as we just sat there in each other's embrace, content to remain so forever. It felt as if we were in our own little world at times like this. Just her and me.

"Edward?" Bella asked

I hummed in response to tell her to continue her question. I was too lost in the moment to form any words.

"What was wrong before" she asked "you seemed frightened"

I could almost hear the walls that encased us in our own private bubble brake and shatter with the force of my realization and rememberance of what I had seen today in Alice's mind, and what might soon come. The Volturi were coming for my Bella. My breath caught in my throat as I remembered what had been driven from my mind during the pure bliss of discovering Bella's love for me.

My embrace soon changed from the previously gentle touch to now desperate as I crushed her to me as if my life depended on it, yet still gentle enough for me so that I would not break her. The Volturi were not even here yet and the fear of losing my angel was alreay choking me. I gripped Bella closer still, feeling as if though someone might come and take her away from me if I let go of her for a second. Which in a sense someone might.

We did not know when they were coming, they could come at any moment...

"Edward, what is it?" Bella asked panicked.

I took a deep breath to keep myself under control.

"The Volturi" I spat.

I felt Bella stiffen in my arms at the name. I had told her about the Volturi before, so she knew that if I was mentioning them then that meant trouble was coming. I heard the shocked thoughts of my family too, who were now in the same room as us. They all wore panicked expressions. And of course they knew why the Volturi were coming. What else could it be after all? Why else would they come? There was only one thing that it could be.

To take my love away from me, and therefore destroy me in the process.

They would not need to take action upon me to do so, they would only have to harm Bella in even the smallest way and they would break me. If they ended Bella's life then my life would also inevitably end with her's. My family knew this just as much as I did.

We all stood in silence for a long time. Bella didn't need to ask to know what was happening. I had told her enough that she understood what this meant, she knew they killed all humans who knew about our existance, and she knew all too much about us now.

My family began sending out suggestions, but it all did no good. Every suggestion they threw out was always something that my mind had alreay gone over and found useless. Of course Emmett was all for the fighting back option, Esme was for the explaining about my imprinting on Bella, Jasper was for hiding Bella, but we all knew none of those options would bring us any good.

Bella could sense our hopelessness too. Though she was silent the whole time, as though could read her mind I could tell what she was thinking. I realized that she was thinking about _allowing _them to take her, to kill her. When I realized that I took hold of her shoulders and shook her fiercely.

"No, Bella!" I almost growled "you will not do anything to harm yourself. Do you understand?" I said the last part softly, my voice breaking at one point.

She looked deep into my eyes, I knew what she would see there. I knew as she looked into my eyes that she knew that if she were to die then I would also. Seeing this, seeing that such a thing would literally destry me, she nodded.

The thought of Bella's dismiss was unendurable to me, my past experince of just merely imagining that possibility I knew were nothing compared to what it would really be like. If Bella were not in my arms then I would have broke down into a fit of dry sobs, but her presence kept me together and kept me whole so I was able to appear strong for her. But on the inside I was shaking with the fear of what would happen if I allowed the Volturi to take her from me.

"Alice?" I asked "When will they come?"

"Within the next two weeks" she said sadly "perhaps only a few days"

"So soon?" I breathed.

Alice nodded grimly. Then all of a sudden she gasped as her eyes glazed over. She was having a vision.

_Vision_

_"But, Aro" Felix hissed._

_"Enough" Aro shouted as he held up his hand as a sign to stop._

_"The human girl will not be harmed" he claimed_

_The other volturi members stared at him in shock. Despite Aro now claiming that my love was safe, in the vision I did not relax my tense position in front of Bella. But why? Wasn't this what we wanted? For them to stop threatening Bella's life?_

_"Why?" Cauis asked, still stunned_

_Aro then turned his attention back to the beautiful figure behind me._

_He was just about to declare his reason, but the vision came to an end._

_End of vision_

To say I was shocked was an understatment. What was that? What had happened? Why was Aro allowing Bella to live? And why was I still protecting Bella when what we had feared was over? What else could possibly be a threat?

**Once again it may take a while to update as my computer still isn't working, but I promise to do so as soon as I can!**

**Please review!**


	18. Shopluvva33 will start writing now!

**Hello Everyone!!!**

**I have now adopted this story, Fix Up The World For You, from Twilightaddict471993. She has done every chapter up until now and she does not wish to continue writing this fanfiction. I will update as much as I can and I hope you guys like my writing. Review me and tell me what you think on my future chapters!!!!!**

**Just in case, let me repeat again, EVERY CHAPTER UP UNTIL THIS POINT I HAVE NOT WRITTEN!!! BUT EVERY CHAPTER THAT IS AFTER THIS AUTHORS NOTE WILL BE WRITTEN BY ME!!**

**I would also like to thank Twilightaddict471993 for putting this story up for adoption because i absolutely love this plot and have many great ideas! **

**I will update as soon as i can!!**

**-Shopluvv33 (the adopted write of this story)!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello Readers!!! This is the fist chapter I am writing and I am really excited about doing this! I love constructive criticism so please tell me if you do or don't like something. I will update again as soon as possible!**

**-Shopluvva33**

**PS: THIS CHAPTER IS MORE OF A FILLER CHAPTER BUT YOU WILL SEE AT THE END WHERE IT IS GOING! I PROMSIE THE NEXT ONE WILL BE A LOT MORE FUN AND INTERESTING! THIS CHAPTER HAD TO HAPPEN FIRST BUT IT WILL ONLY GET BETTER FROM HERE!**

**Last time:**

**Edward POV**

To say I was shocked was an understatement. What was that? What had happened? Why was Aro allowing Bella to live? And why was I still protecting Bella when what we had feared was over? What else could possibly be a threat?

**Chapter Sixteen**

Bella POV

Edward was looking off into space as was Alice, so I was guessing she was having a vision and he was watching it threw her mind. That reminded me how happy I was that he couldn't read my mind. So many things were going through it right now.

Like what a day today was. First I wake up to find myself wet from an orgasm. And what a dream that was. I enjoyed all of Edward's sexiness up until the part where those creepy red eyes came in. And when the person spoke up they said in the most evil voice "Bella, you are mine." That just made me angry. I was Edward's.

Then Edward and his seductive voice try to find out why I was blushing in the car this morning. I would never tell him about that dream, it was way too embarrassing. But for some reason I had a feeling he already knew. Things got better after that, we just hung out in the parking lot before school. Then Biology came along with the pain of not being able to touch him. That was hell in itself.

Then I found out I was in love with Edward Cullen. That was amazing. I knew I was all along but it just took some time for me to forget my stubbornness and let myself love him. It was a bad timing though.

I then find out that the Volturi are coming to dispose of me for knowing of there existence. At first I was mad, how could they take me away from Edward and his family, I mean my family, when I just found them. Then I got scared, how would they kill me and would the Cullen's have to watch? Would they get hurt, too? Then I felt desperate to do anything I could so none of them got hurt. I didn't want to be a burden or anything. Maybe if I just gave myself to the Volturi none of the Cullen's would get hurt.

That idea was dismissed as soon as I had it. Edward figured out my plans and told me he couldn't live with out me. I would never do anything to put him in pain on purpose, so I would have to see and wait this out.

I came out of thought by Edward and Alice who were also coming out of vision mode. They both had confused and excited looks on their faces. Back up a second. I was about to die and they were smiling. Maybe this imprinting thing was messed up.

But as soon as Edward looked at me with love shining in his eyes I knew that wasn't true.

"So, what's the verdict?" Jasper asked, always the one planning what to do.

Edward opened his mouth to say something, when Alice interrupted by saying, "They aren't going to kill her! They aren't going to kill her! I don't know why I didn't see this before. Maybe they changed their minds, I don't know why they would though. But there seemed to be something off with Aro. I think he is up to something."

I was so happy then, I couldn't believe that I was going to live and stay with my Edward forever.

Whoah… Where did that thought come from? I never had imagined becoming like them. I used to think all of them were monsters. But now, the idea of spending eternity with Edward and my family brought a smile to my face.

I looked into Edwards eyes, and though he was smiling, it didn't reach his eyes. He was still pondering what could be happening, why would they change their decision? From what I heard of the Volturi, they didn't seem the type to give second chances.

Out of no where Edward let out a horror filled screech and clung on to me tighter. I was sitting on his lap, my back to his chest, while his arms wrapped around my front. He buried his pained face into my neck and let out little sobs.

It reminded me so much of the ones from Biology class when I was with Mike Newton that it brought tears to my eyes. I looked back at him and hugged him. What was going on?

"What…i-if…What if they are planning on changing her and making her a member of the guard?" He spit out quickly, like he wanting to get the horrid words out of his mouth.

"Let's not jump to conclusions, now. Edward, the rest of us are going hunting so you have some time alone with Bella." Carlisle said calmly. How could he be so calm?

The rest of them left along with Carlisle leaving Edward and I alone. I looked at him to see such pain and anguish on his face, but also hope, hope that his earlier assumption was not right. I hugged him to my chest and he layed his head over my heart and breathed in and out.

"I cant lose you, Bella. Ever."

His behavior continued the next two days at school. He would always be so paranoid that any second someone would jump out and kill me. I liked how protective of me he was though. I made me feel safe and loved. He would always watch through others minds where I was and how I was doing during the classes we didn't have together.

He was also getting more possessive, which I did have a little problem with. I didn't not like it when he called me his, but sometimes he brought it a little over the top, and now was one of those times. Well, I guess that is how vampires are.

On the second day of school after the vision, I had quite a surprise. I was just walking out of gym to meet Edward in the parking lot when I felt a tap on my arm. I turned around to see Mike Newton.

Since Edward and I had gotten together, everyone knew by now, he had been acting like a wounded puppy. I was going to go up to him and say sorry or something, but I felt it was stupid considering he was the one cheating on me. Mike then tried to rape me and he hadn't tried to talk to me or look at me at all since then. I am glad he didn't.

I looked at him expectantly. I would never ever trust this boy. Not after what he did. It was a shame though, he could be very nice and sweet sometimes. He looked at me anxiously and started talking.

"Bella, I am so sorry for everything I have done to you. I first cheated on you which I didn't even plan on doing. I was just really frustrated and then Jessica came over and she was there, well I guess that isn't an excuse. I also want tot apologize for trying to take advantage of you. I thought if maybe we were together intimately again you would realize you really did like me."

He looked really sincere, and to tell you the truth, I really didn't have the time to worry about fighting with amateur boy, I could be dying at the hands of vampire royalty soon. So I just told him it was ok and was about to turned around when he caught me again and turned me to face him.

"So, I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometimes?"

He saw I was about to protest and said, "Just as friends. I promise." I still didn't like this and I had no trust and just as I was about to say no he said, "Edward can come too."

I was about to laugh and say that would be the last thing Edward would ever do, but then I thought about it. It actually might be a good idea.

It would get Edward's mind of what was to come in the next week sometime, Mike being an idiot would sure distract him. And I mean, we didn't have anything else to do other than sit around the house and mope all day. So it was decided. We would go out together with Mike.

I told him yes and he smiled a huge smile and told me all three of us should go out to dinner on Friday. Today was Thursday so tomorrow would be this date. I had a feeling Mike actually wanted Edward to come so he could prove in front of me he was better. He would probably pull out all the stop and try to get me to compare them. Like that would happen.

I walked out into the parking lot to find that the others, besides Edward, had already left in Emmet's jeep. Edward was leaning against his Volvo looking at me upset, he had obviously heard the conversation. Of course he heard. He heard everything.

"Bella, I am not comfortable with this at all. We are not going." He said in a tone meaning that there would be no negotiation. Well, we would see about that.

I wrapped my arms around his chest and clasped my finger behind his back. I moved toward him until my whole body was a lined with his. I could feel every cool muscle of his constrict against me as I pressed against him.

"Please Edward…" I said breathlessly into his ear. I nibbled on the lobe of his ear and sucked it into my mouth. I let my mouth trail down further and my plump lips left little butter fly kisses all over his neck. He was now whimpering in pleasure and his resolve was crumbling.

I took my hands and unlocked them from around his back. I brought them to his front and stat scratching my nails up and down his chest. He was purring with pleasure and I could see he was forgetting what we were talking about.

"Please, Edward? Will you do this for me?" I said in a throaty voice.

"Yes, Bella. Anything and everything for you my love." He panted out. As soon as that was out of his mouth I backed away, leaving him very frustrated and…hard. I could just imagine myself riding his hard cock. My panties were starting to get wet so I needed to think of something else. He instantly smelled my juices and turned me around so I was against the car.

Just as he about to lose all control and take me against his car, the principal came out and yelled at us for public display of affection. He told us to leave school grounds and we did. We both hopped into the car and he started driving off. I looked down to see him still hard and chuckled to myself.

He, of course, heard and gave me a mocking glare. He was of course not mad. Just a little mad that I got him to say yes to the triple date. I took his hand and squeezed it.

He looked over at me and gave me his heartbreaking smile and kissed me tenderly on the temple before focusing on the road again. Yes, tomorrow was sure to be interesting.

**The Next Day (Edward Point of View)**

All day at school Mike Newton was all excited that we were going on that triple date tonight. He was getting his hopes up that Bella would take him back. The thought of them together made a growl rise within me. She was _my _Bella. And no one else's.

I should rephrase that actually. She is mine and I am hers. We are each others and we will never want anyone else. That is what I keep telling myself anyways. I still had my doubts maybe one day she wouldn't want me anymore. Or worse, if we turned her into a vampire and she didn't imprint on me. That would kill me.

It was lunch time now and everyone was talking about the date tonight. And I mean everyone in the school. Mike had told everyone that he was going on a date with Bella and I had insisted to come to. Wow. That stupid human was so pathetic.

Bella seemed happier than my thoughts were on killing Newton instead of on my constant worrying about her. I found out by now the reason she wanted this was to distract me. Why would she want that? Did she want to be killed by the Volturi?

I looked across the lunch table and smiled a lazy smile. I loved her so much. She was so amazingly beautiful inside and out. I looked into her chocolate eyes that made you melt and her mahogany waves which cascaded down her back. Her heart shaped face with a cute widows peak and button nose, finished off with rosy plump lips.

She was a vision. And I didn't blame Newton or any other man for thanking so. I felt myself and other parts of my body swell with pride because I knew that this goddess was mine for all eternity.

After school I went home and got ready for this so called date. I was so excited. Note the sarcasm. I put on a green buttoned up shirt, black slack and a pair of nice shoes. I bet Newton would show up in his usual jeans and a t-shirt.

I ran over to Bella's house quickly through the woods, not wanting to be seen by any humans. Mike was picking us up in his Suburban, by his insistence of escorting us, and driving Bella and I there. I rang the doorbell and waited patiently for her to answer.

When she did, I was blown away by her beauty. She was weary a nice blue dress, that tightly fit her body, _groan, _with small ballet flats. She had on light make up and had straightened her hair. It now went down to her waist without the waves.

I leaned down and gave her a chastey but loving kiss on the lips and wrapped her up in my arms. Just then I heard a car honk there horn. I turned around and saw Newton waiting and couldn't suppress my growl of rage. How dare he interrupt our moment and try to rush My Bella. She could take as long as she pleased.

Bella calmed me down by placing her hand on my arm and giving me that look. The one that said don't mess right now. I sighed and followed her to the car. To my immense surprise Mike was wearing jeans and a polo, he was totally going for the preppy jock look. And he did pull it of, in a sort of twisted gay way. **(A/N: I have nothing against gay people. A lot of my friends are gay.) **

It was such an awkward car ride, you could feel the tension in the air. It was sort of weird because Bella and I were both sitting in the back while he was in the front driving. It was like he was our parent or something…Weird though, I shivered. Bella's current boyfriend, me, and ex, Newton, were currently sharing death glares in his rear view mirror.

Bella gave me a chastising look and told me to stop. I would never say no or disobey her so I decided to look at her for the rest of the car ride. No problem there, way better then looking at Newtons pathetic attempt of glaring with his murky blue eyes.

"_Edweirdo doesn't deserve my, Bella. She was mine first and will be mine again. Later tonight when she is screaming my name, she will realize that."_

I grimaced in pain at his thoughts. Though I knew that this little fantasy of his wasn't going to happen, I remembered the time it did. When she was moaning his name and not mine. I growled underneath my breath. She was my imprint. Mine.

When we arrived at the restaurant I, being from the early 1900s, went over like a gentleman and open Bella's door for her. Mike made a snorting noise and thought that I was trying to prove a point or something. I wasn't, it was just simple manners to always open a door for a lady, especially my Isabella.

We all walked into the restaurant and were seated at a round table, Mike and I sitting on either side of Bella, leaving the other two seats across the table empty.

"So, Bells, would you like some wine?" Mike disgustingly asked.

There was so many thing wrong with that sentence. First of all, she couldn't drink at this age. Second, the nickname Bells didn't suit her at all. Third, she wasn't going to drink and they wouldn't even let her if she wanted to.

"Mike, I don't believe in underage drinking and besides, we couldn't if we wanted to." Bella said like the reasonable person she was. That's my girl.

He got a sick smile on his face, and said, "Yes we do." He pulled out an ID with a picture of Bella, saying her name was Goldilocks Holmes. What the hell kind on name is that. Is said she came from Alaska and she was 30 years old. I think Bella and I gaped at that for about 10 minutes for saying, "I know, its amazing right. But check out mine."

He pulled out another one and if it was possible I think I would have pissed my pants. His name was Harry Balls and he 27 from Japan. His picture was one of him scratching his balls. As soon as Bella saw these she demanded Mike to put them away, and he did, reluctantly.

The rest of the night just went on awkwardly like that. Bella went to the bathroom a few times, once to actually go, and the other to 'powder her nose'. Yeah, right. I knew she just wanted to get away from this situation.

She was right on the part that I got distracted from the possible upcoming Volturi visit. I hadn't even thought about those monsters all night, I was too busy holding an awkward conversation with a blonde one right in front of me.

God, when would this night end. I just wanted to go home and have Bella in my arms.

**Bella POV**

Finally, this date or whatever is was, more like utter hell, was over. Mike was hitting on me all night and Edward was growling under his breath. At least it was a distraction. We were all walking out to the car when I noticed my right shoulder seemed lighter than usual.

"I will be right back, I forgot my purse in the bathroom." I gave Edward a quick but tender kiss on the cheek, for some reason feeling like I wouldn't see him right afterwards. I could see in the anxious look in his eyes he felt the same way too.

I quickly walked into the restaurant and through the restroom door. I quickly found my purse resting on the counter by the sink and decided to wash my hands. As I was washing them I heard a whistling from one of the stalls.

It wasn't a cheery whistling, it was more of an eery one you hear in those horror movies before the bad guy comes out. I should have ran out of the bathroom then. But against my better judgment, I stayed and dried my hands.

When I turned to look in the mirror I let out a shocked gasp. There was a beautiful girl there now, she couldn't be more than 13. Though she looked like she could be the devils daughter. She had short brown hair and evil red eyes. She had this sick smile on her face which made my gut twist.

"Isabella, you made this way too easy for me." She said before everything went black.

**Ok, Who saw that coming? Well, that was more of a filler chapter because I needed to build up to it. Why Alices vision didn't come true yet will be shown in later chapters, who knows, it still might. **

**Tell me what you think and please review!**

**I am still adjusting to writing this story. It is harder then you think to start up where someone left off, but I will get the hang of it soon enough.**

**-Shopluvva33**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: This chapter will not be too long because I have a lot of homework to do. I have a lot piled up because I have been gone all weekend long renovating my second home. And I also felt that I stopped this at an appropriate time.**

**I will update soon!**

**Please Read and Review! THANKS!**

BELLA POINT OF VIEW

I was surrounded in complete blackness. I couldn't see a thing. I felt like I was on a cloud and no one could save me. I felt like I was dead almost, although I don't think I could still feel things if I was dead. I felt like I had just been run over by a truck.

My head was throbbing and the entire left side of my body hurt, too. I don't know how this could of happened though. The last thing I remember was seeing that little girl who looked so evil.

At first glance you wouldn't notice the difference, but then you the cruel, sick smile on her face and the blank eyes. Some crazy peoples eyes even have emotion but this girls had none, like she didn't even have any, or she didn't care about anything or anyone, not even herself.

Edward and Mike would surely notice I was gone, well if I even was. For all I knew, I could by lying on the bathroom floor right now in a pool of my own blood. Edward is usually always able to save me, but I questioned his heroic ability to save the day this time.

The pain in my head got worse, and I think it was a sign I was coming back to earth. The throbbing grew worse and it felt like there was a beeping going on inside of my ear. I tried to block it out and that did nothing. How could I block it out if it was the only sense I had at the moment.

Then I distantly heard talking.

"Alec, Renata, I can't believe it. My power doesn't work on the human." An infuriated female voice bellowed.

"What do you mean, Jane?" Alec, I assume, answered in a worried tone. Oh, so he does have feelings. Odd. He seemed to actually care for this Jane girl.

"I mean, when I glare at her, she doesn't crumple down in pain!" She practically screeched, as if it was obvious.

"Jane, please calm down. You say this as if it is a bad thing. I am sure Aro will be very interested." He said calmly, while I on the other hand was freaking out.

Aro? Aro Volturi? Were these Aro's workers or something? All week Edward has been worrying about me and looking around school and my house, but I get found by the Voluri in a girl's bathroom.

The Volturi consisted of three leaders and two wives. Aro, Caius and Marcus were the three main leaders of the vampire world. Caius's mate and wife is Anthedora and they have been together for many milenia. Marcus's wife was Didyeme and they had been somewhat happily married for about 500 years.

Aro had always been single, no one really knew why but assumed he was happy that way. I think it sounds lonely.

How did I know all this? Carlisle, of course. Once I had heard about the Volturi I had wanted to know all about them so Carlisle showed me all of his old picture and books on them. He had also lived with them for a while hundreds of years ago so they were somewhat friends.

"Yes, Aro will be interested, in more ways than one." Another girl voice answered, she seemed to be very protective of Aro.

"How so, Renata?" Asked Alec.

"I don't know how, but I can feel this energy about her. It is almost like the ones mates have and I feel her energy surging towards Aro's. Not on purpose though. It is like it''s trying to fight it. There is a stronger string to that Edward boy, but I can feel a light one surging towards Volterra, and Aro has been surging thousands of energy waves her way this whole time. With out even meeting her." Renata answered.

They seemed to all be shocked into silence. You could feel the questioning silence in the air and it was palpable. I was so confused and terrified right now.

What does that mean? What energy? None of this makes sense.

All my senses were coming back to me now and the clouds were clearing in my slumber. I moaned in pain as the throbbing hit me at full force and snapped my eyes opened.

I sat up quickly noticing we were in a limo. The drivers window was closed so they couldn't see or hear us. Three extremely beautiful people were looking at me. Well of course they were beautiful, they were vampires.

And that's when it hit me. The Volturi drank human blood. Not only were they going to kill me but they were going to drink my blood too. Gross.

The only person I would ever want to drink my blood would be Edward and that would be to change me into a vampire. I would love to spend eternity with Edward.

But I couldn't now, I would never see my love again.

I would never feel his soft caressing hands on my body, never hear him telling me how much he loved me or needed me. This realization hit me all at once and I broke down. Monster tears fell down my face and I sobbed into my hands.

I looked at the boy that was next to me and he seemed as young as the evil little girl. They looked a like too. I guess they were vampire twins.

They both had short brown hair and bright pink lips with evil red eyes. I looked at the other female and she had long fire red hair with red eyes and looked to be about 20 in human years.

"Hello Isabella." The one with fire red hair spoke.

"This is Jane and Alec," She indicated to the two glaring twins, "And I am Renata."

Jane was the girls name from the bathroom. How not fitting. She looked like her name should be Medusa or Hell.

"Why are you introducing us to our kill?" Jane hissed.

Renata didn't answer and just looked over at me with an intrigued look. She looked like she was trying to decipher a puzzle piece and failing. She looked lost and at the same time excited, for killing me I was sure. Or was it that strange energy she was talking about? I didn't know.

The limo suddenly stopped and Jane and Alec disappeared out of it the second they were in. I looked outside as I stepped out and gasped. There was a very beautiful castle with towers and flags, it was the whole charade without a mote.

Alec and Jan already walked in the front entrance and Renata grabbed my arms roughly, making me follow her to the entrance. I guess she wasn't nicer after all. Of course she wasn't, she drank humans. I shivered in disgust.

She looked back at me with a smirk, most likely knowing what I was thinking, and let out a tinkling laugh that sounded a lot like Alice's. I let out a sad sigh at the thought of my family I would never see again. I was done shedding tears though, these things would not see me in pain.

We walked down a narrow hallway and kept going on and on until we reached what looked to be a lobby. There was a human girl there, and she was typing away on the computer in front of her. Why were there humans here? Didn't she know they drank them? I gave Renata a questioning look and she laughed, wow did that a lot.

"That is Gabby. She found a vampire drinking a humans blood once in an alley and we were going to kill her for knowing when she volunteered to work for us. Strange girl, right? Well you are strange too. Making nice with a vampire coven." She spit out.

They weren't a coven though, they were a family and should be respected like one, not some weird kind of deadly vampire warrior cult this place is. I didn't like this place.

The interior made your skin crawl and it reeked of dead humans. I bet the monsters loved that smell. Everything looked mid evil and I bet it was, for the Volturi were very old. Millennia's old.

We kept walking until we reached a huge door, it looked like it opened to something very important. And I was right, as Renata opened it I could see it was important.

Sitting in front of me were the three vampires from Carlisle's pictures. Aro was in the middle with his long black and misty red eyes, Marcus on the right with his short black hair and Caius on the left with his shoulder-length white hair.

To the sides of the room were the rest of the guard, including Jane and Alec, and they seemed to be bowing down to their kings. I could see the way Renata knocked before entering and the way she stood, these guys were stick and ordered them around. They were servants.

Caius looked the cruelest of them all. He seemed to be waiting from Aro for the word go to come and rip my throat out and savor my blood.

Marcus was looking at me in shock and surprise, there was also a little bit of happiness and a look of hope. Well, I was lost there.

Aro's look was undecipherable. I could see possessiveness, shock, happiness, lust and love. It was in a way the same looks Edward gave me, but in a much more animalistic way. He looked like a hunter after his prey.

I suddenly remembered Alice's vision of how they were coming and bringing the whole guard, having the confrontation in Fork's, and wondered why that never happened. Alice was never wrong.

I looked to Marcus to ask the question. I didn't ask the other two because they kind of scared me. "How did you get past Alice's visions?" They seemed surprise by my braveness and bluntness, I guess they never got talked to like that.

Marcus was however not the one to answer. "We knew of the pixie girls talent so we made it seem like we were going to come there instead of just have someone pick you up and kidnap you and bring you here to us. We added the second vision of saying we weren't going to kill you so you wouldn't bring reinforcements. It worked and now we can kill you." Caius stated. He seemed excited to kill me. You think by now it would be a little boring. I guess not.

"No." Aro spoke in a whisper. Everyone, including me, looked at him in shock. No? What does he mean no? Renata and Marcus showed a knowing look and I was getting very frustrated with this very fast.

"You will not lay a finger on her skin." He repeated in a dangerous tone. I think if anyone went against him right now he would cut off their heads. I was getting really scared. I looked over at him to see a crazed look in his eyes, but as soon as he saw me looking, his gazed softened into a tender look.

"Come here, Isabella." I hated the way my name rolled off his tongue, like he owned me or something. I wasn't his and never would be. What was I thinking? This monster just wanted my blood.

I didn't move so Jane came forward glaring at me. She came up behind me pushing me on the ground. My head was about to hit the ground when I felt cold, hard arms catch me. I looked up into the murky red eyes of Aro and groaned in pain.

"Demetri, punish her." Aro ground out in anger. As Aro carried me tightly to his chest, I could faintly hear the sound of iron hitting iron and screeches of pain. Demetri was hitting Jane and Jane was allowing it because she had to. These things were monsters.

Before I even knew it I was lying on a bed and Aro was laying next to me. He sat up on his elbow and put his chin in the palm of his hand. He looked down at me as I lay flat on my back and smiled tenderly at me, memorizing my whole body with his eyes. I felt violated.

I tried to roll away from him but he instantly took my hands and pinned them above my head, keeping me there. He looked angered at my movement and glared at me menacingly.

"What do you think you are doing, princess? You are mine now, not that Cullen boys." He ground out in anger.

I was so confused and sad right then I just cried out in agony. I would always be Edward's but why would Aro want me for something more than blood anyways?

It just wasn't adding up.

"I'll be back." He said before leaving.

**Renata POV**

Marcus and I slowly walked up Aro's study, hearing him pacing the wooden floors inside the expensive office he spent most of his time. I was his personal guard and immediately knew something was different when he asked me to bring the Bella girl here. He would usually just send someone to kill her and be done with it.

But he knew she would be different, not just her being able to block mental powers which was great too, he didn't even no that.

And there was something different. He imprinted on her. I know that love like the back of my head. I share it with Demetri and my power has to do with physical and emotional bonds so I am kind of that master of it.

Right when Aro looked at her I knew he did. I looked to Marcus and he gave me a knowing look. Everyone was so confused to why the human girl was not killed yet. Marcus had a similar power to mine. He could read ties and I could make ties. So he saw the tie and I have the ability to change it.

Which was perfect for Aro right now. He desperately need my power right now or he was going to literally kill himself.

Marcus and I walked in with out knocking and he stopped pacing and looked over at us. He actually looked vulnerable, a look I had never seen on his face. He actually did want Bella to fall for him, but I knew even if she didn't, he would force her to be with him.

"I can make her love you." I said.

He looked over at me and smiled an evil smile. He would care for her, I see that, but he wouldn't win an award for best mate. He is a very controlling and possessive person and would stop at nothing to have her. Right now he looked like he just won.

"Do it now. While she is still asleep. When she wakes up she will be mine." He said in satisfaction.

I walked to Bella's room to do my magic.

**Bella POV**

I woke up resting from my nap and blinked, looking around the room. I remembered going to sleep but I forget what lead up to that. I just remember being stolen from Edward and being so thankful because I couldn't stand being around him any longer.

He was just a pest to have around and all that crap I told him about loving him made me almost laugh. I almost felt bad for him. Almost.

Just then the door open and there stood the man I would always long for.

Aro Volturi.

**Sorry its not longer but I have a lot of school work and I have to go to bed sometime. please read and review a lot and I will update sooner!**


	21. Clearing Confusion on Last Chapter

Hello readers,

I would just like to make a note about the last chapter.

The reason Renata's ability did work on Bella is because it isn't a mental ability, it is physical. I wanted the bond power to be purely physical because there is a certain force making bella's body believe that she loves Aro, when her heart says a different story. You will see in the chapter to come this fight her body has with her mind and what will break the fight!! So if there is any confusion I need to clear up, yes Bella is a mental shield, and no, Renata's ability is not mental, it is physical.

The last chapter had to happen, don't worry, there wont be any Aro/Bella sex..ughh.

-Shopluvva33


End file.
